Shocking News!
by Ai-kun
Summary: Mai decided to leave SPR but...is this what she truelly wants? Is this what is deep inside her heart? What is Mai hiding from her friends? There are some changes in the story, the story is based on both Anime and the manga...you will have to read and find out! R&R please.
1. Tough decsions?

**AN/: This is my first Ghost hunt fanfic...tell me if I should continue it or not... plz do know that there are some changes in the story...here you go! :)**

_**I dont own ghost**____**hunt**_

**Mai's POV**

It has been 2 years since I stopped working for Naru/ shibuya kazuya/ Oliver Davis knowing I just couldn't Stand being around him and due to certain circumstances. I had lost contact with him...infact I had lost contact with all of the SPR members. I went on living my life as I did before meeting them. Infact I'm now one of the top students in the Tokyo university.

I had left SPR after discovering Naru's true identity and saving his twin(Eugene Davis) from being hit in a hit and run accedint (No one Knows that it was me who saved him). I was submitted to the hospital that night. Luckily I had asked Naru that day for my summer vacation and he gave me 1 month.

I was in coma for 3 weeks ( as I was told by the nurse when I woke up) and then I was to stay in the hospital for 3 days before being released, during my hospitalization I was diagnosed with an unknown disease.

I returned to work for 2 months and then I had made up my mind. I would quit working and try to get a possible diagnoses of the unkown disease in England and I'll be easily transfered to cambridge knowing I was offered to complete my term there but I refused.

I didnt tell anybody about my disease. No body knew why I left, I just told them that I want to focus more on my studies. I havent even told them that I am an orphan, nor the fact that I dont remmber the first 12 years of my life.

The funny thing is what happened on 3rd of July when I submitted my letter of resigntion:

"Mai, Tea!" said Naru the moment I entered the office, this time suprisingly on time!

I had put my things on my desk and went to make his majesty his tea but not before mummring " that tea-addict, work-aholic JERK!"

When I finished I took the tray to his cave/office but not beofre passing my desk and pulling out the letter that I had kept in the drawers for a while now.

I knocked on his cave/office door and when i heard the faint "come in" I opened the door, put the tea along with the paper on his desk and turned around and closed the door continuing my way to my desk. When finally I had a moment to relax and was about to sit on the chair did Gene and Lin-san choose this moment to barge in loudly(mostly for Gene) and being so hyper. and it was then Naru called me into his office ( most likely about my letter) I glup before standing up and going into the office/cave but not before receving worried glances from Gene and Lin-san.

**Gene's POV**

After hearing Noll calling Mai into his office WITHOUT asking for tea, I knew that something was up. I shared a glance with Lin and went to eavsdrop on their conversation.

**Naru's POV**

After Mai left, I finished reading my current page, then put my bookmark to label the page and relaxed my shoulders then took a sip of my tea. When I had put the teacup on it's small plate was then I noticed a paper there. From outside my door I heard Gene and his energtic "Good morning" run through the Office. I ignored his loud voice and returned to the paper in hand. After I finshed reading it I uncoucisly called Mai into the office.

**AN:/ what do you think as a first chapter? plz R&R**


	2. New case? England?

Mai's POV

I walked into Naru's office as quietly as possible. I was nervous "did he read the letter?" "will he ignore me?" questions of that sort ran through my mind as I walked to his desk and stood in front of him.

"Yes Naru?" I questioned as I stopped to a halt as I was in front of his desk.

"Why?" he replied to me with a question as always what do you expect from a narcissistic jerk like him?

"Well…" I started "The reason is personal, but…" I said, HOW do you expect me to reply? I mean I never wanted to tell anyone about me being an orphan because they will start pitying me and that is not what I wanted! And well what can I also tell him "oh I just know that I have an unknown disease and discovered this 2 months ago when I saved your brother?" Hell NO! So I went with this reason.

"You can say I want to concentrate more on my studies" I replied after 2 minutes.

"…"

5 minutes passed

"Well Mai, here you go" he said after signing my letter. "It was nice working with an idiot like you"

"Thank you!" I beamed while taking my letter from him, but when he added the last part… I left his office with a slammed door.

I went into the lounge to find Gene and Lin-san sitting in there with serious looks on their faces. And what Lin-san said next surprised me.

Lin's POV

I was shocked when I heard Noll asking Mai-san about her leaving SPR. I glanced at Gene and so him shocked too. I didn't catch what happened then but when I hear footsteps nearing the door I quickly pushed Gene into the lounge and sat there. When Mai-san came out she glanced at us and then turned and was about to go to her desk but I stopped her when I said

"Why are you planning on quitting?" I asked.

Gene also snapped back from being shocked at my voice.

We looked at her and awaited our answer

Mai-san looked bent her head down and said with a shaky voice "I…I never wanted to leave you guys b…but…my circumstances don't allow me to stay here anymore…."

The three of us didn't notice Hara-san enetering the office. Only did we when she said "Oh really? That would be great for you Mai" Gene and I looked at her shocked but were even more shocked when Mai-san didn't do anything, she just went back to her desk.

Gene's POV

I looked up when I heard reply to Lin's question and was about to say something when Hara-san (who came out of nowhere) said: "Oh really? That would be great Mai" I was shocked and was about to snap all my anger on her when but I stopped to glance at Mai who surprised me by choosing to ignore her.

Mai took her bag (which was a little bigger today) and took some of the photo frames that she had on her desk and her pencil cup and some things which she kept and put them inside her bag. Turned around looked at the now empty desk and smiled a sad one and turned to Hara-san saying "Masako you can take my place in SPR… there will be no one to put you guys in danger anymore or be a burden to you guys… taking my position here will of course have to be approved by Shibuya-san first."

She then went into the kitchen prepared Noll a cup of tea took it into his office, then went to Lin and bowed and muttered a "Thank you" and went to Hara-san and did the same and then came up to me and hugged me… I hugged here but before I was about to let go I felt something on my shirt and then Mai started shaking it was then that I realized she was crying. I hugged her a little tighter and then she let go and turned to the 3 of us saying her last speech "It was a pleasure meeting you and working alongside you as well, thank you for everything…please thank the rest of the group as I have to go now and won't be able to see them" she bowed and then ran out of the office.

Suddenly it started to rain as if the sky was being saddened by her leaving.

Silence then filled the office no one dared move since she left. The door banged open I turned my head and then realized it was Noll's office door. He came out then Hara-san just wanted to add more tension to the mood and said "Ah. Naru… I would like to work in Taniyama-san's place so ill make you some tea." And Lin then proceeded into his office. I sat in the lounge for 30mins. Bou-san then came into the office arguing again with the Miko

"Why did you change the radio channel you-you old hag!?"

"Who is the old hag you pervert?"

"You of course! Right Mai-Chan?" after receving no answer from the said girl Bou-san turned to me.

"Hey Gene! Where is Mai?"

"She left" answered Hara-san

"WHAT?" screamed the monk and the miko together . "Did she truly leave Gene?" Bou-san asked in a tone saying please prove her wrong.

" She did saying her circumstances aren't allowing her to stay around." Then the room went silent

Noll came out about 10 minutes later thinking that they all left but realized they didn't.

Naru's POV

I walked to talk to Gene about the phone call I received from mother and father about a new case which is in England and it was interesting enough for me to take it.

"Gene, call John and Yasuhura and tell them to come to the office soon" I said and retreated to my office.

"OK" replied Gene.

20 Minutes later….

"AS you all are here, we are going to have a new case and then new case is in England. We will be staying in my parents' house…along with one of my father's new student who is a transfer into Cambridge and they will help us in this case because the new student is also is a physics who moved into England recently because they want to learn more about parphsolgy as well they want to learn how to control their huge amount of powers which is growing rapidly, and no Gene I didn't tell them about you." I said before Gene could ask any more about me telling mother and father about him being alive.

"Any questions?" I asked, no body dared to speak. "OK Yasuhura I would like to reserve 9 plane tickets for tomorrow's trip to England as Madoka will be coming along." I ordered before going into my office. I just had a feeling that this case or rather this specific stay in England will be so interesting and full of surprises.


	3. Off to England!

**Mai's POV**

After I left the office I went to my apartment cancelled my rent and then checked into a nearby hotel to stay for the night but not before printing my plane ticket which was for tomorrow's flight to England. I packed and left quickly incase bou-san or Ayako came to search for me asking me why I quit. Honestly I don't feel like I want to explain everything to them at the moment.

**The next morning…**

I woke at around 6:20 from a weird nightmare but, it doesn't feel like it's a nightmare… it feels like someone's memories I ignored the fact and decided against going back to sleep knowing soon enough my alarm clock will be waking me up.

I stretched then decided to take a quick relaxing shower before heading down to breakfast. During my shower the images from my 'nightmare' kept flashing in my mind which I knew will start a headache. After my shower I put on a skinny black jeans a turtle neck grey shirt along with my navy coat and went to eat breakfast. I had a simple breakfast 2 pieces of panckaes along with a cup of tea. I smiled to myself when I got my cup it reminded me of Naru demanding for his tea.

I took my small suitcase before checking out of my hotel room. It was still raining but I just ignored it. Walking in the rain makes me feel relaxed and it helps clearing my mind. Once out of the hotel I decided to grab some hot coffee and head to the cemetery to visit my pedants' graves knowing that it will be a quiet some time so that I can revisit them. It was weird though, visiting your parents graves on your birthday, not being able to celebrate it knowing both of your parents died on this day but only with a couple of years apart.

The walk to the cemetery was about 30 minutes long I stayed there for about 25 to 30 minutes before taking a cab and heading to the airport knowing that my flight is at 6pm and it was now 4pm and it takes you an hour to reach the airport.

The moment I stepped out of the cab after paying for my trip and had a foot into the airport I heard the familiar voices

"Why didn't you wake me up instead of pushing me out of the car you old hag!?"

"You sleep like a rock! What can I do? Who is the old hag you idiot of a monk?" THAWCK

"Now now let's stop fighting and finish with our luggage"

"Let's go John and leave this OLG HAG here." Everybody started moving and Ayako started yelling what truly surprised me that Yasuhura didn't even comment I wonder why.

I smiled to myself when I noticed that everyone was staring at them before walking behind them.

**Gene's POV**

I will NEVER get used to those two 'adults'… they fight like little kids and it was drawing attention to our group. When they decided to stop for the moment I looked around and saw everybody staring this was embarrassing! What caught my attention was this young girl with a navy coat she didn't even glance at us just waited for her turn behind us which was weird. I looked at Noll and opened our connection between us

**"Noll that young girl is suspicious I mean everyone is staring except her"**

**_"Yeah she caught my interest too…she also stepped into the airport the moment we did"_**

**"Well, just keep her under your eye, idiot scientist" **with that I cut our connection.

30 minutes later…

We had finished from our passports and luggage 5 minutes ago when "_ladies and gentlemen, flight number 6313 headed to England please head to gate 9"_

We stood up and heading for the door it was then when I caught Noll looking at someone, so I followed his gaze which led to someone in front of us and it was then that I noticed that it was the same girl from before.

**Naru's POV**

I kept my eyes on that girl all the time, I don't know why but she felt awfully familiar I was surprised when I found her standing in front of us. We had the first class seats expect for one.

Lin and I sat together, Bou-san and the Miko were together John and Hara-san together Madoka and Yasuhura together and lastly was Gene and beside him sat that girl Lin and I were opposite to them while Madoka and Yasuhura behind them and opposite to Madoka and Yashuhra were Bou-san and the Miko and behind them were John and Hara-san which were opposite by two of the flight attendant.

**Mai's POV**

I was now nervous but didn't show it. I was to sit next to Gene if he knew then I am over! I have to be careful luckily I had a new haircut and had some makeup on for him not to notice my features, well having Gene is better than having Noll knowing he will keep staring at everything I do and will start being like a detective. This is going to be a long flight.


	4. Nightmares? Introductions!

**Gene's POV**

I sat down beside the 'mysterious girl' I keep glancing at her once a while I found her trying to pass her time with a magazine she bought and had a pencil in hand, most likely she is playing Sudoku or word puzzle. After a while the flight attendants started passing us our food. We ate silently while I heard the rest of the team talking to each other as for Bou-san and Ayako fighting with each other about the food.

In 15 minutes they took our trays and we again did what we were doing before eating this time she took out her iPod and listened to some music but not long after that she fell asleep with her head on the window. This girl reminded me of Mai. She can sleep no matter where she is.

**Mai's POV**

I knew that the best way to distract Gene from glancing at from the corner of his eye when he thinks im not looking is for me to sleep and so I did. The moment I opened my eyes I knew that im having one of _those_ dreams, what surprised me was the fact it was the like the one I had last night… viewing memories I mean. But this time they were different. When I dared to look closer I noticed that the young girl had my name and the weird thing is I saw when her or might be _my _mother telling her or _my_ father that she was pregnant, then I saw that when she was in her third month of pregnancy and the fact that she was pregnant with twins. The woman and the man decided something. They can't keep both kids…they talked with their cousins and both of the families decided that the first child will stay with their biological parents while the other twin will go with the other family as though he/she is from the family and when the time is right they will tell him/she the truth.

I woke up panting and sweating. I felt sorry for the child who will not meet their parents. I then went into another dream the moment I had calmed down. I saw the woman giving birth to the children. She gave birth to 2 identical girls they kept the first daughter and named her Emmy while the second daughter named her Mai; they gave Mai to their cousins. Then the scene changed showing both of the biological parents after the birth, when the father went to give Mai to the other family his wife died. The scene changed again showing the kid that the father took care of and the father himself entering the house. After 5 years the father decided to find his daughter and get revenge for killing his wife. At that moment I knew that the 'abounded' child is me, with that I woke up and felt something hot on my face and then realized that I was crying I took a quick glance to my side and that gene was not there I heaved a sigh of relief but then I felt something on me…something heavy. I looked and saw Gene's coat. I felt someone moving on my side I looked up and saw Gene with a cup of tea. He smiled slightly and gave me the tea cup I murmured and soft "Thank you" before sipping some tea. Truthfully it relaxed me a little.

**Gene's POV**

I was annoying Noll telepathically when I heard something from the 'mysterious girl' I looked at her and saw her crying, most likely she was having a nightmare. I stood up and went to make some tea but not before putting my coat on her seeing as she was freezing cold. I sighed to myself and glanced at her again and left to ask a flight attendant for tea. While waiting for the water to boil and ignoring the flirty attendant I returned my thoughts to that girl she seemed awfully familiar yet I can't conclude anything.

I went back to my seat and saw the girl waking up I gave her the tea cup and she gave me my coat and said a quiet "Thank you" before sipping the tea. I sat down and then turned to her

"Are you alright?" I asked carefully and quietly not wanting to close down that conversation.

"Yes, thank you for asking" she replied. I knew that Noll was listening carefully to the conversation.

"Do you want to talk about your dream?" I asked after a while.

"No I'm fine thank you for your offer" she said.

We only had 4 hours left till we reach our destination so I decided to sleep.

_4 hours later…_

"ladies and gentlemen please be seated and ready for landing"

I woke up to someone shaking me, the girl was that person.

"We are going to land so I decided to wake you up, sorry" she said

"Mmm…no it's Ok, thank you for waking me" I said sleepily. She laughed and said "You're welcome"

She was the first person to leave the plane as I had to wait for the rest of the SPR to get up and collect their hand luggage. I was great full for that girl for waking me up beforehand knowing everybody else is waking up their partners.

We left the plane and after collecting our suitcases from the bag's section we headed to meet our parents. There was someone with them.

**Mai's POV **

After finishing my tea I wanted to go back to sleep but… the images kept replaying in my mind and whenever I close my eyes they increase, I just couldn't I sat in my seat with my earphones trying to calm myself down. I glanced at Gene and saw him asleep. I just liked this comfortable silence but it was soon interrupted by the pilot announcing our soon landing. I was hesitant at first but decided to wake Gene up and so I did. Right after I woke him up the plane started to descend and in a blink of an eye we were on the ground. I stood up took my purse and left the plane quickly.

I found my bag easily between the bags, and then I headed to meet my new professor and his wife.

I walked carefully and when I reached them I saw the SPR nearing us.

I took a big breath before introducing myself.

"Hello I'm Martin Davis and this is my wife Luella Davis, this is my son Oliver Davis" and then I knew that Martin had mistook Naru for Gene.

"Father you are mistaken this is Gene and I'm Oliver" Naru said after standing next to me.

Everybody was trying to control their laughter at Martin's and Luella's shocked expressions. The rest of the SPR introduced themselves as follows:

"Takigawa Hosho a monk"

"Matsuzaki Ayako a miko"

"John Brown a priest"

"Hara Masako a medium"

"Osamu Yasuhara a researcher"

"Mori Madoka a researcher"

"Lin Koujo an onmyoji"

"Eugene Davis a medium"

"Oliver Davis"

They did full introduction as tough I don't know them.

I smiled "Nice to meet you all, I'm Taniyama Mai" I said in fluent English.

The SPR team was shocked but I don't know from what from my fluent English or the fact that the weird girl is me.


	5. Reasons

**Naru's POV**

I was shocked about the fact that the 'mystery girl' is Mai…let alone to see her in England. I couldn't keep my mask in place to hide my shocked face. Wait…What did she mean personal reason when she had quit? Are her parents her? I would like to meet them now…but the more important question is WHY IS SHE STANDING WITH OUR GROUP AND NOT HER FAMILY?

**Gene's POV**

I was surprised, shocked and speechless when I heard the girl saying "Nice to meet you all, I'm Mai Taniyama" it just kept ringing in my head over and over and I had the same thoughts as Noll. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that the rest of the SPR were shocked add Madoka to the equation. But what was added to my surprise that even LIN had a shocked expression on his face.

**Martin's POV**

I was surprised to see _both_ of my boys standing in front of me safe and sound but what surprised me that they knew my transfer student. I mean I told them that I had a new transfer student but they seem to know her personally, I can see that from their shocked expressions. But what truthfully caught my interest was Lin's expression. The man barely showed emotions in public, let alone around people and now here he was standing with a shocked expression with wide eyes that looked to me as they were going to pop out of their sockets. I was now truly more interested in Mai Taniyama than ever.

At the same moment Luella took out her camera and took of the group's shocked faces.

**Mai's POV**

I had a weird feeling in my stomach right after I introduced myself I didn't even look at their faces after hearing them stop walking; I could even feel their eyes boring into every part of my body. At that exact moment the ground caught my interest but at the same moment I felt nauseous and dizzy and to add more pressure to my already stressed body, images from my 'dream' came back to me and surprisingly enough I was freaking out mentally I mean that I wasn't shaking badly like when I was in the airplane.

Soon enough I was snapped out of my thoughts when a flash flashed into my eyes making me and everybody look towards that source and found that it was Luella

"What? It was amazing enough to see not only _both_ of my boys with shocked expressions but also Lin as well. This moment is _rare_ you know!"

Everybody laughed. And with everybody I mean everybody even LIN AND NARU! Well I just smiled still having this nauseous feeling and being dizzy is not helping me at all add to this the slowly fading images of my 'dream'. I hate it. But I knew better. It was not only from my 'dream' but it is also most likely from my still unknown disease.

"Mai what are you doing here? I mean we all know that you left for personal reasons which we presumed your parents decided against working for SPR." Ayako asked me after composing herself.

"Hello to you too Ayako… yeah about that can we go somewhere, I prefer a not public place…and talk? It's truly a long story." I directed the last part to Luella and Martin.

"Yes dear, we can…how about we go home? After all you are all going to stay with us for the summer holiday till February! You will have to feel and make youself at home okay? She said cheerfully

I nodded my head and started walking behind the rest of the group, falling behind when me the rest of the group kept talking about the weather in England, the flight to England and blah. I didn't really care about their conversations as I went back to my own world….thoughts about my last two dreams kept running in my head, 'what did they mean?' 'Is it a new case coming' 'or is it my imaginations from my lack of sleep' well the last one can't be as I'm _sure_ it is one of_ these_ dreams.

We rode the 3 cars and fortunately enough I got to ride with Luella, Martin, Madoka and Gene… I was silent during the car ride, thinking of how will I they take my explanation of coming to England and more importantly how will they react? Martin and Gene were talking together as well as Madoka and Luella.

The car soon pulled up and I stepped out of the car with my handbag on my shoulder and looked up…somehow the mansion seemed so familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. I was going to take my bag when one of the maids came and took it from me with a soft "Hello" I smiled slightly and let her do her assigned job, out of the corner I could see Naru, Gene and Lin staring at me.

We entered the mansion and after a quick tour everybody went to change, well as for me I felt comfortable in my clothes so I went to make some tea. After pouring the tea into the cups when it was boiled I took the tray and with a big sigh entered the living room where I saw everybody waiting for me. Madoka stood up and helped pass the teacups to everyone and then sat down. I put the tray on the table beside my single seat couch and took a mental huge sigh before starting my 'story'…


	6. The full truth?

**AN/: Some things are going to be found out in this chapter! And to remind you THERE ARE SOME CHANGES IN THE STORY!**

**Enjoy….**

**Mai's POV**

I looked up and saw everybody staring at me, even Naru and Lin which took me off guard but as I was before meeting the SPR I kept my cold poker face on. Martin and Luella stared differently…it was like they were faking it but no one noticed except me, they have every right to fake it as they know the whole truth and I mean whole. I told them everything in my e-mail where I introduced myself which lead to a phone call and 'offering' me to stay well it was more like forcing me. I took a mental sigh before starting.

"Well to start with my 'story', I haven't been that honest with you guys" I said in one breathe. I heard mumbles such as "yes we can see that" and "yes we know" but…what happened next surprised us me. I thought it would be Ayako or Bou-san who will start questioning me but it was NARU!

"We can all see that Mai, why did you lie to us? Stating that you had a personal reason for you to leave, and if this is your personal reason (coming here) then why are you alone? Where are your parents? Answer me honestly Mai! He snapped.

I was absolutely shocked but was more shocked when I had managed to keep my poker face on. I can tell that Gene has the same question running through his head as well as everybody else.

I bowed my head, gazing at the floor's pattern, It seemed awfully familiar and I avoided my 'family's' questioning and curious looks. I looked up slowly and replied in a cold tone with a straight face "It_ is_ a personal reason_ Davis-san _as youwish, here is the truth…_ I'm not sure myself but for the time being I DON'T _HAVE_ ANY PARENTS OR A GAURDIAN!" _I ignored everyone else's pitiful looks and glared at him. It was a record to see both Naru and Lin-san display their shocked expressions in one day and in around the same hour too!

I sipped some of my now-warm tea to calm myself down. After a minute or two I went on, this time allowing no room for any interruptions but Luella asked ignoring my tone. "Ms. Taniyama, what do you mean by _"I'm not sure myself but for the time being I don't have any parents or a guardian!"?_

I snapped my head suddenly surprised and allowed a tiny bit of a smile to appear on my face but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. "Ms. Davis, please call me Mai as the others do, I guess. It's like I said but I'll explain it in more details." I replied quietly. She flashed me a reassuring smile as though saying 'I'll be on your side next time Noll snaps as he already crossed his limit.' I mouthed a 'Thank you' and went on.

"I had recently discovered that the Taniyamas aren't my biological parents or my biological family. To tell you the truth, I came to England following my insicts _and_ I wanted to learn more professionally about parapsychology as a future ghost hunter. My university professor had offered me to come and study under Professor Martin Davis a few times before but I rejected it. When I had discovered the truth about my family and my insicts I was more willing to go than before so I decided to go with the offer especially after re-thinking about it when I had quit SPR. The trip's expenses were paid by my old university and my new housing-building was arranged with Dr. Davis, my old professor and my old university's headmaster. They said and by they I mean my old professor and my old headmaster that it is a goodbye gift for me." I smiled slightly at the last part of my explanation. I made signaled for Luella and Martin to be quiet as well as to keep the other part of my untold truth on hold until I'm ready. They nodded when no one was looking.

**Naru's POV**

I was shocked to say the least. The cheerful Mai that we all new had _that_ much of a dark past behind that cheerful face of hers. I knew that Gene was thinking along the same lines that I had. I looked at the team from the corner of my eyes and from the look on their faces I concluded they had the same thoughts as well.

**Mai's POV**

I stayed quiet, I felt dizzy all of the sudden and so I stood up slowly and took a glance at Martin and Luella to see them faking there shocked expressions. I chuckled as quietly as possible and signed to Luella that I'm going upstairs. "Excuse me" I said quickly and left not wanting to talk to anyone knowing what was going to happen soon.

Soon enough when I reached my new bedroom, I locked the door and ran to the bathroom vomiting all what I had for breakfast and lunch. I will have to contain myself from eating that much as not to vomit too much, I even didn't feel the need of the last meal in the day. I was starting to lose weight from the constant vomiting and lack of sleep. Knowing better than skipping dinner as Luella will murder me if I didn't come downstairs. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and looked into the mirror. I looked pale I tied my now-long hair, it reached till my waist. I went out of the bathroom and sat on my sofa that is located on my bedroom balcony. I really like my new bedroom design. Luella told me earlier that she all the designs it was like this: when you open the door you see the queen sized bed that had the dark cherry wood color along with two bedside tables opposite to my bed was the bathroom and another door that had the dressing room and in the dressing and changing room I found all my clothes hanged by one of the maids. I'm supposed to change in there. Beside those two doors was a middle sized dark cherry wooded desk along with a tall bookcase that reached up to the ceiling. And beside the bookcase was the balcony door. I have a beige with brown spots sofa along with a small table on the balcony and I had a window along with a windowsill that has the garden's view. The windowsill was full of white a beige pillows. I heard a knock on my door, I went to open the door and saw Naru standing there with a serious look on his face. I gulped and took a mental breathe before stepping aside allowing him to enter.

"Mai…" he said in a cold yet gentle voice.


	7. Thoughts

**AN/: Hello everyone! Im srry I updated late, busy with school and things…**

**Enjoy**

**Mai's POV**

"…" we had a very awkward silence when he entered my bedroom and he moved the chair that was in front of my desk slightly and sat, I had no other choice but to sit opposite to him on my windowsill. I had refused to make eye contact or at least look at him since he entered my room. I kept my eyes on the garden and saw Madoka and Lin talking (mostly Madoka) I knew that Naru will never speak so I did…

"Why did you come to my room? Did you come to talk about something or do you just want to sit on the chair all night? Because if you do want to sit there all night then I suggest you go and find somewhere else because I have things to do." I started. It came out a little bit harshly.

"…I…I came to talk, Mai" he replied after a while. I looked at him for the first time since her came. "Well if you did come to talk then go ahead. I'm waiting." I said in the emotionlessly. He snapped his head at my tone, I can tell even if he thinks he had hid it perfectly this time. Actually her did _but_ he didn't hide his shock well enough, his eyes always tell the truth.

"Why didn't you tell us that you are an orphan Mai? We could at least gave you more support." He asked calmly.

His tone didn't surprise me at all, he is Naru after all. "I didn't tell anyone because…I didn't want them to pity me and all. When 'my father' died my friends had kept their pitfull attitude towards me, so when 'my mother' died I moved schools to a close school in a nearby district and started my new life. It was so much to bear with all the pain all alone, but it was like my mother had died the day my father did. I really didn't see her at all and didn't even talk to her. I thought that I would like to know the warmth of a mother and what does it feel like to have a family. But when you hired me, that all changed. It was for the first time in a truly long time that I had a reason to look forward to what was going to happen the next day." I said quietly.

Finally I decided to look up into his eyes as he said, "Mai…What are you still keeping from me?"

"…" I stayed quiet and I knew that Naru will say nothing unless I answer his question. We fell silent for 10 minutes before I said "I'm not really hiding something Naru, even if I am, I'm not ready to tell you yet." I said in an emotionless tone and then stood up and left for the bathroom as I started feeling nauseas.

I stayed in the bathroom for a while. I stood on wobbly legs and washed my pale face. I knew this will not go unnoticed by Naru but what can I do? I opened the door and stood in my bedroom. I saw Naru staring at me with his calculating look. I sighed. "Mai, it's time for dinner, let's go." I nodded and followed him outside the door.

_…Later after dinner…_

I had retreated to my room for the night as we had many exciting events and we had a jet lag, surprisingly I didn't. I had a relaxing shower and was now currently changing channels trying to find something to watch on T.V after all it was only 8PM. I had put the TV remote on bed and was thinking of telling Naru and Gene _only_ about my other secretes. I snapped out of my thoughts when my phone rang. It was the hospital's number that Luella had arranged an appointment for me with them.

"**Hello, Taniyama Mai speaking."** I answered the phone in fluent English.

**"Hello Miss Taniyama, I'm Sarah David the secraury of Dr. John Smith. I just wanted to make sure that you will be there for your appointment on 11AM tommorrow morning."**

**"Yes I will be there, thank you for the reminder." **I replied politely**.**

**"Well thank you Ma'am." **She answered. With that said she hung up.

I had 2 options for my current cure finding. First was to meet this Dr. named John Smith and if he couldn't find the disease, Martin, the Davis Family Dr ( Dr. George Kevin) and I will work together about this matter.

The other 2 problems are my rapidly increasing power(s) and my biological family.

Martin said he will help me with my powers at BSPR ( British Society for Physics Research.) as well as with any clues of DNA testing from around the well-known hospitals (past and new records). The Davis couple both think I have a bond to England and both think that they have seen my face before.

I have the feeling that I have been in England before infact it is more like I have been in _their_ masion in the past….

I sighed and switched off the useless TV and lights. I went under the covers and closed my eyes with one last thought…._ Tomorrow is going to be a long day…._


	8. Sighs

**Mai's POV**

The next day, I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my bedroom door. I sat up slowly (after learning from previous experience that sitting up quickly makes you feel dizzy) and said "Come in" to the unknown person outside my door.

The door opened and in came Luella with a huge smile that lit her face.

"Oh Mai! You are awake! I came to wake you up, it's 8:45 AM and well if I remember correctly your doctor's appointment is at 11AM so why don't you get up and get ready for the day and meet us for breakfast in half an hour?" She said in her cheerful voice.

"Thank you Luella for waking me up," I said while standing up and stretching then picking my clothes for the day and heading to take a warm shower to freshen me up. "I'll be down in 15 minutes" I said while removing my shirt.

I heard my bedroom door shut quietly and I sighed. I looked at myself in the mirror. I look paler than usual. _This _is a problem.

After my shower I jumped into a brown turtle neck shirt along with a light brown pant and had my coat and bag ready which were the same color of my pants. I had my brown handbag aside and put all of my blood test results that I had done In Japan along with every CT scan and X-ray.

I took my coat and bag after wearing my shoes and tying my long waist long her into a long ponytail, I put on a small smile and left the room.

I put my bag on a small table near the door and hanged my coat on the door hanger. I looked around the mansion's entrance it seemed awfully familiar yet I can't seem to recognize how or in what way is it familiar.

I went into the dining room to find Naru, Gene, Luella, Lin, Madoka, Martin, Yasuhura, Bou-san and Ayako chatting ( except for the usual) I saw the vacant seat beside Luella and mentally sighed a sigh of relief. I DON'T want to sit beside Naru or Gene.

"Good Morning!" I said into the best cheerful voice I could at the moment. I was in no mood wanting them to talk to me. I feel a HUGE headache coming and this is _not _good.

I heard from across the room "Good morning to you too" from everyone except Naru and Lin.

I sighed and took my seat between Luella and Madoka.

I ate _so _slowly compared to my usual way of eating. Well it had been like this for a while now. I feel that if I eat like normal people that I will vomit any moment.

We had some toast and sandwiches along with some tea. I was glad it was something simple or else I wouldn't have eaten anything. I saw everyone conversting with each other, Luella with Martin, Ayako with Bou-san and Yasuhura , Naru with Gene, Madoka with Lin. What made me frown that at that moment Masako and John came into the dining room. They sat ever so quietly and started to eat. I ignored them and the death glares from Masako ( for an unknown reason really I wasn't even looking at Naru and Gene and I'm SURE he isn't staring I can feel it when someone is staring at me) I sighed again. I took a glance at the clock hanging across the dining room. It said "9:45." The hospital was at least a 30 minutes' walk there as Luella had told me and 10-15 minutes by car. I took a glace to the window and I knew that it would be a nice idea to walk to the hospital.

"Excuse me…" I said in Japanese and in English for Martin's sake ( **AN:/ he doesn't understand Japanese only Luella)**

I quickly stood and left the dining room and knew everybody was staring at my sudden leaving and I mean_ everybody_.

I felt Luella's aura coming near me so I didn't stop went into the lounge and picked up my bag and wore my coat and then I turned around.

"Well, I should be going now." I told her with a small smile.

"After your hospital visit and the visit for BSPR, will you come here or go to the apartment?" she asked in a calm voice.

As you know I'm supposed to stay under the Davis's wing until I graduate but I managed to let them allow me to buy myself a 5-roomed apartment, sometimes I need my own space espically after my dreams as I'm used to be alone and usually rely on myself and sometimes I need it for thinking peacefully and for privacy.

"I'm not sure myself," I replied in a low voice. "It all depends on my blood test results and the testing of my power." I replied.

"Oh, well I'll be in BSPR when you are going to be tested so you can tell me then OK?" She said

I nodded and with that I took off.

I reached "London General Hospital" at 10:45 as I had taken a longer route and stopped for some coffee on the way.

I entered the hospital and went to the receptionist.

"**Hello, may I ask you the directions to Dr. John Smith please."** I said in English.

"**Hello to you too Ma'am, well Dr. Smith's office is 2 floors up and then you take left." She replied immediately.**

" **Thank you, have a nice day." With that I took the elevator to the second floor.**

It was written in big bold letters "**Dr. John Smith"** I sighed quietly and entered. I was on time! I was happy as I thought that I am late.

I smiled at the sectary and said "**Good Morning Miss David, I'm Taniyama Mai. I belive my appointment is at 11AM." I **said to Miss David. She looked around the age of 22-25 and she had her blonde her tied as a bun and her large blue eyes looked at me quickly when she heard me talking to her.

"**Ah! Miss Taniyama, yes I was about to check if you arrived, please follow me Dr. Smith is waiting for you at the moment."**

I nodded and followed her into what seemed and examination room. In there was a grey haired man who appeared to be in the middle of his 40s.

He motioned for me to sit down and to start. Geez he is just like Naru, silent and straight to the point. Oh well.

"**I always feel dizzy, nauseous; I keep vomiting after every meal as well as I feel tired more quickly nowadays." I said calmly and gave him my already-done blood tests, CT scans, MRI, X-Rays.**

"**Well Miss Taniyama I would like to draw some blood and test it myself. The results should be out in 30 minutes and as I can conclude there is nothing I can do if the CT scans and MRIs show nothing."**

"**Well then go ahead, I'll wait." I said while removing my coat and rolling up my shirts sleeve."**

He took his syringe from a nearby drawer and took a sample of blood, then excused himself and left.

The moment he closed the door my cellphone rang. Sighing, I pulled it out of my bag and answered without looking at the caller ID.

"**Taniyama Mai Speaking." **I said to the other person on the other end of the line.

"**Hello Mai, it's me Martin." Replied Martin**

"**Oh hey Martin, sorry I didn't look at the caller ID"**

"**it's OK Mai, I was wondering if something happened with your appointment?"**

"**He has nothing to do, I think we should work with ****Dr. George Kevin, Dr. Smith went to test on the sample of blood he took but my gut feeling is telling me he won't find the reason of my current condition." **I said calmly

"**OK I understand, when should I pick you up for your power's testing?" **he asked

"**If you don't mind that would be in around 45 minutes" **I said in my monotone voice.

"**OK see you." **With that he hung up.

The doctor came in after 15 minutes, he had the look that seemed to say (I can't help you, I'm sorry)

"**Well Miss Taniyama," **he said**. "Your blood test result shows nothing, I'm sorry but it seems I can't help you." **He said in a tone which held sadness but he still had his poker face on.

I just nodded and with that I left.

I walked to the hospital's cafeteria; I need something to keep me awake! Suddenly images started to flash into my mind I frowned; when I tried to try to make them out they stopped.

I reached the cafeteria ordered two cups of coffee and headed for the hospital's exit. The moment I stepped my foot outside, I saw Martin's car pull up in front of me.

I smiled and hopped into the passenger's seat.

"**Well Mai, I called Dr. Kevin and his sectary said that he is out of the country, and will be back in two-weeks."**

I sighed.** "What do you suggest then?" **I asked

"**You may not like what I'm going to say but please promise me to think about it carefully." **He said

"**Go on and I promise I will think about it." **I said which had smile a small smile.

"**Um… I suggest you tell Noll and Gene about **_**both**_** your unknown diagnoses as well as your rapidly increasing power(s). I prefer you to tell Lin also, but you should mostly let Noll and Gene known Mai. **You might as well inform them about _that_ person Mai. I'm sure they will be more than glad to help."

I sighed and thought over his words 'Sure they are going to get angry but they will help me without a doubt as they both had gone through it all with controlling their powers and blah.' I took another sigh before looking at Martin while he was driving.** "Fine I will tell them, but it will be outside the mansion as there are so many preying ears to hear our conversation and you know that I DON'T want that to happen, especially when I'm not ready."**

"**Good, I totally agree with you Mai." **He said in a soft voice which I never heard him use before.

"**Out of curiosty when will you tell them Mai? This needs to be done soon for us to get things sorted out and start searching for the diagnoses and your power training." **He stated

"**I know Martin, that's why I was going to ask you to let Naru and Gene head to**___**Hawksmoor Seven Dials **_**at 7PM**__**as I need some time after the testing." I said and then I felt the car stop so I looked out of the window and saw that we arrived at the BSPR building. Martin nodded as to tell me he will inform them and to tell me I can step out of the car.**

I was anxious about the testing, with a deep breathe I stepped my foot into the building.

We headed straight to the lab. There I was to lay down on a bed with many machines plugged on me. The moment my head hit the pillow I went into dream land.

**Dream…**

_It seems that this is one of those dreams and it is a continuation of the other dream, then something dawned on me…if this is a continuation of the other dreams, this means that the scene in front of me is a part of my memories._

_I decided that I will watch no matter what with that I took a step closer and watched with unblinking eyes._

"_**Martin! This girl is soooooo cute even Noll and Gene are welcoming their cousin." A 28 years old Luella told her husband, in the room opposite it showed a 1 year old Naru and a 1 year old Gene playing with who seemed to be the new born me.**_

_The scene changed showing Naru, Luella and Martin talking while the 2-years old Gene and the 1 year old me playing with the water in the garden._

"_**Martin! It's her birthday today so can you finish your work early today and Noll tell Gene telepathically to head to the kitchen as the three of us along with the maids and the cook will start baking the cake!" **__an overly cheerful Luella said. Both of the other two people in the room nodded. After two minutes Gene came into the room, he had a huge grin on his face. The twins along with their mother headed to the kitchen._

_After 30 minutes Gene and Noll headed to check on their cousin when they heard her scream. Luella and Martin came out of the study/ kitchen and started running along with the twins to the garden, but when they reached the garden, what they saw shocked them all, they saw 2 men each on the side of the 1 year old girl; gripping her hardly that it left bruises on her wrists and taking her into a black van._

_With that I woke up…._

I woke up to see an overly concerned Luella and Martin shouting my name.

"What happened?" I asked in a whisper.

"You started screaming and then tears started streaming on your face, you have been asleep for 4 hours that we did all the tests and had a surprising result.

"MAI! Your wrists!" Luella cried. I looked at my wrists and shrugged and told them my dream. Luella looked shocked while Martin seemed calm and I immediately knew that it was one of the test results.

"Well Mai before Noll or Gene or even Lin and Madoka want to interpret us, I would like to tell you that your ESP powers have reached the highest they ever reached which is this" he pointed out on my wrists. "The problem is if you are living your dream from a certain point of view and that person die, you also die in reality. The other thing that you have the 3 kinds of PK, but mostly PK-LT, it is in the largest amount. You can still use the PK-ST and PK-MT but the still increasing one is PK-LT. this is one of the things that we need to take control of. The other things are clairvoyance, psychoscopy, Retrocognition, Scrying healing power, Aura reading, astral projection and sensing the spirits/ being a medium.

"Mai we need to start training for all of your powers and at the same time we need to start running test to find a diagnoses" both Martin and Luella said at the same time.

I giggled and smiled and huge smile and said "I know, I will talk to Gene and Naru tonight and we will see if they are in or not."

They nodded. I stood up from the bed and stretched "Mai…" Martin said and headed to a desk in the lab and opened one of the drawers and gave me a small box and a piece of paper.

"This box contains some syrianges that you will have to inject yourself with every 6 hours, it will help reduce the rate at which your PK-LT increases, and on that piece of paper there is a name of another medicene but it is not pills, its in syringes so you will also have to inject it to yourself, but this one should be taken every 12 hours, that's what Dr. Kevin said, it will make you feel a little bit better until he comes, like the vomiting will be less"

"I hope so."

I nodded and opened the box, rolled up my sleeve took a syringe from the box and injected myself, plastered it and took everything that I had with me, put on my coat and headed for the door "Excuse me but I would like some time to clear my mind before 7PM, see you tomorrow I guess?" they both nodded with that said I left.

I arrived to my apartment 15 minutes later after walking; I made some tea for myself and plopped on the couch. That person didn't show himself all day today, but I'm sure he followed me to England and the Davis couple and I already have a suspison on who he is.

I sighed glanced at the clock hanging on the living room's wall and it was already 6;15PM. I sighed and took the teacup and teapot and washed them then headed to my bedroom took a quick bath just to clear my head I wore my same clothes, quickly brushed my hair and dried it let it down then headed to the living room where I left my coat and bag. I locked my apartment door and headed to the restaurant I still had 35 minutes before 7, so I decided to walk as it was 3 streets behind the BSPR building.

I arrived at the restaurant at 6:55PM I asked for a table for 3. I was sat at the end of the restaurant. I kept gazing out of the window until my intuition told me that they arrived. I looked up and smiled at their straight face yet confused look in their eyes.

"Please take a seat." I said while motion for them to sit.

They sat and at that moment a waiter decided to come and take our orders.

The three of us ordered well done steak along with some mashed potato. They looked at me and then Gene broke the silence

"Mai, why did you call us here to talk, while you could talk to us at home?" he asked the question that seemed to run through both of their heads as Naru also nodded saying that he agrees with Gene.

"Well for starters, I called you here because I won't be at the mansion tonight and most likely for the next 2 nights or so. The other reason is what I'm going to tell you is _**NOT**_ to be told to anyone, the only people who will know about this conversation aside from the 3 of us are Martin and Luella, understood?" I said in a cold and firm voice.

They both nodded, I took a huge sigh before starting

"There are some things that I haven't told you guys and I would like to keep them a secret from the others until I'm ready to face them, but I _will_ need your help in the future for sure, after you hear me out and _please_ with no interruptions." I started…..


	9. Explainations & Reasons

Mai's POV

Both of the twins nodded showing that they will do as promised.

I sighed and then started. "Well, I…I don't remember anything from my childhood or you can put it as I don't remember anything until the age of 12. In other words I don't remember the first 12 years of my life, is one of the things I wanted to tell you. The fact that me not remembering the first 12 years leads us to the other piece of information which is me being not sure if the Taniyama's are my biological family, to be honest with you, while packing for my trip to England, I found some untouched things that belonged to both of my 'parents' and I took them and brought them with me. They are currently being tested; the results will be out tomorrow at noon.

The 3rd thing is my unknown diagnoses that your parents and I aside from you now know of…. I have been vomiting,I always feel dizzy, nauseous; I keep vomiting after every meal as well as I feel tired more quickly nowadays, add to this I feel week when I shouldn't be. Up until now the doctors can't find anything wrong, I had an appointment today morning; which was arranged by Luella, I visited Dr. John Smith and he _also_ couldn't find anything. Martin, Dr. Kevin and I are planning on finding the cause of my symptoms on our own. The problem is Dr. Kevin is out of the country and will be back after 2 weeks so it's just Martin and I.

Aside from the diagnoses, I… my physic abilities are also a problem. I went to the BSPR building after my useless appointment. Martin tested my powers and found out that my ESP power has reached the highest it can" I said and rolled up my sweater's sleeve a little bit to show them my bruised wrists. Gene and Naru looked shocked, but before they could say anything I continued "The problem is if I am living my dream from a certain point of view and that person die, I will also die in reality." I said and looked onto my lap. "The other thing that I have the 3 kinds of PK, but mostly PK-LT, it is in the largest amount. I can still use the PK-ST and PK-MT but the still increasing one is PK-LT. The other things are clairvoyance, psychoscopy, Retrocognition, Scrying healing power, Aura reading, astral projection and sensing the spirits/ being a medium. Oh! And I also have telepathy." I grinned at that.

"There is a person who has been following me for a while now." I said in a firm tone and a straight face. "They turned into 2 people recently… they even bothered to buy a ticket and _**followed me to England**_!" I continued.

"Mai…you said they turned into 2 people 'recently' how recently?" Gene asked

"They became 2 since I arrived to England." I answered.

"Finally the last thing is my dreams." I said.

"What do you mean by your dreams Mai?" asked Naru

"Well if you will let me continue you would get your answer Jerk!" I said while Gene giggled and Naru smirked.

"Anyways, I have been having weird dreams. The dreams feel as though they are memories, to be more specific _my memories_." I said in a cold voice. The identical twins seemed taken aback by that.

I told them _**every dream I had that seemed related to what seemed to be my memories.**_

"When did this start Mai?" I asked Naru in a tone that seemed to say 'Don't lie or you will regret it'

"It started a day before I came to England." I replied in a harsh and cold tone.

The twins nodded. I sighed. Looked at my watch and it read 8:50 PM.

"Well to wrap things up, I was wondering if you two would cooperate with Martin and I and help us – well more precisely me- with my power training." I stated

Naru and Gene seemed to not care, but I knew better they were discussing it telepathically. Then both of them looked at each other; then at me and nodded. Both saying at the same time "We will."

I smiled and nodded "Please _**don't **_tell anyone anything of what we discussed tonight. I…I'm just not ready to face anyone." I said and bowed my head. "We won't Mai, we promised" they said.

I just nodded and then what Gene asked surprised me a little, I was thinking Naru would ask that question but Gene did.

"Why did you come to England Mai, aside from the fact that you were afford to study here." Asked Gene

"As I said before, it's were my institution lead me." I answered in all honesty.

My cell phone rang, cutting our silence. I glanced at the caller ID and saw that it was the professor who examined me when I went to Cambridge University for my transfer. "Excuse me, but I need to take this call." I said "Go ahead" Gene said.

I slid my phone to answer as I had an iPhone 4s (a gift from my high school friends) and said

"**Alice Williams Speaking." **I answered. Naru and Gene rolled their eyes at my answer and I smirked and tried not to giggle.

"**Miss Williams, we are wondering if you would like to become a professor in our university, your IQ is higher than any student in our university, we would love to have you as one of our staff, but the decision is yours at the end." He stated. I was shocked to say the least. I was not only transferred to Cambridge but also was asked to skip my years in the University and become a professor. **

"**I accept." I said after 5 minutes, I was thinking that of all the worst things that happened lately, I was so glad to skip my college years! (AN:/ I have no idea if that is possible but let's make it possible here :P)**

"**We are **_**so glad **_**to have you as a professor in our university Miss Williams. What course would you like to be teaching?" he asked.**

"**Thank you and I would like to go with the parapsychology studies and paranormal please."**

"**Well I knew you would chose the parapsychology and paranormal studies, you will be starting on the upcoming semester as the students are on their summer vacation, welcome to our university." He said.**

"**Thank you again and I hope it will be a pleasant year for all of us." **With that I hung up.

"What happened? Did you permanently get accepted into Cambridge? Tell me! Tell me!" Gene said while Naru nodded. I giggled.

"You can say so." I said. I looked at my watched and gasped. "What's wrong?" asked Naru with a frown on his face. "And you still didn't answer what happened with that phone call of yours." He said

"I need to use the toilet" I said, ignored his comment while searching through my bag and then said "Found it!" this hit a nerve with Naru while Gene had a confused look. "Found what Mai?"

"My two syringes" I stated with a grin.

"What do you mean by two syringes?" Gene questioned

"Well every six hours I have to inject myself with this weird substance to decrease the rate at which my PK-LT increases at. While the other one should be taken every 12 hours to make me feel a little bit better and it will somehow decrease my vomiting and helping me feel less dizzy from time to time. Obviously I can't inject myself in public so I have to do that in the toilet. Now if you will excuse me." With that I headed to the toilet.

**Naru's POV**

I was shocked to say the least Mai had all that information hidden from us and add to this she recently found out. I wonder who that person who has been following Mai is. We have to get everything under control especially her PK-LT and find a reasonable diagnoses for her symptoms before it is too late.

**Gene's POV**

Mai had all those weird things happening to her. Why is she such a bad luck and trouble magnet? I have a feeling that controlling her PK-LT specifically will cause her _so _many problems.

**Mai's POV**

I had injected myself then went to pay for our meals. Afterwards, I went to our table grabbed my bag and wore my coat then looked at the twins who seemed so deep in thought that they didn't even notice I arrived until I shook them causing them to snap out of their thoughts. Both mumbled at the same time "Wha..?"

I shook my head in their way of acting and said "Are you planning on leaving the restaurant or want to be kicked out when they close?"

They shook their heads and stood while I just smirked and started walking.

"Wait Mai! We didn't pay for the meal!" exclaimed Gene

"Already taken care of you idiot." I said without looking at him.

"Well, are you two heading home or coming with me? Wait I guess that is a bad question to ask as I'm accompanying a certain work-a-colic here!" I teased. Gene laughed. Naru glared while I just grinned.

"Where are you going?" asked our Narcissist.

"I would like to go for a walk to have some fresh air." I said in a calm voice

"We will accompany you." Said Gene

I just nodded.

We walked for 15 minutes in silence. Then I started feeling Goosebumps and I was scared but didn't show any sign of fear.

"Oh yeah Mai! You didn't tell us who phoned you?" Gene nagged

I looked at him from the corner or my eye and answered. "The professor who tested me for my permanent acceptance in Cambridge."

"You permanently got accepted?" asked Naru.

I shook my head.

"WHAT? WHY?" yelled/asked Gene

"I didn't get accepted as a student but as a professor." I stated calmly. Suddenly, and out of nowhere, Gene _and_ Naru stopped walking.

"What? Why did you two stop?" I asked

"Wait a minute, you said you got accepted as a professor and not a student?" asked Naru and Gene at the same time _again_.

I nodded. "Is there something wrong with that? Wait you didn't think I was saying the truth about me being into Cambridge right? Well you are wrong I did. I will let it pass this time, as I have many problems to deal with at the moment." I said and started walking again.

"Sorry Mai…" the twins mumbled

I just shook my head "It's OK…"

This time it was me who stopped walking and hugged myself while shivering.

"Wha…? Mai why did you stop?" asked Gene

"You're cold Mai? It's not _that _cold to make you shiver.

I just shook my head "Then what?" asked and already annoyed and irritated Naru.

"He's here." I whispered, the twins didn't hear me.

"Mai, if you are going to say something then say it loud and clear so we can here you." Said Naru, irritation evident in his tone.

"He's here," I said. "How can yo-?" asked Gene but I cut him off

"As I told you before, one of my powers is aura reading and aura feeling, in other words I can sense his aura." I said and slowly looked up to see Naru and Gene looking around trying to find him.

"NARU! GENE!" I yelled and pushed them both with, all my strength just in time for them to doge 2 bullets heading their way. But one of the bullets scratched my ankle while the other one scratched my cheek.

"Step back…."I said in a cold tone that seemed to say 'do as I say or you will truly regret it this time'

They did as they were told.

"You two have to get out of here if you don't promise me that you _**won't interfere **_with what is going to happen." I said in the same tone. "We promise" they seemed hesitant to promise but did so.

"_Good, now in around 30 minutes one of you will have to be carrying me to the apartment building that is located 5 streets across the mansion, you will have to stay onto the ground floor it is the last apartment on the left, here is the key." _I said using telepathy, and throwing my bag onto the ground and I felt Naru picking it up.

"_Mai?" they both seemed shocked_

"_What? I told you another physic ability is me using telepathy." _I said. They just nodded.

Then _he _came into our view.

I took a deep breath before walking forward.

"It's good to see you, bitch" he said in wicked tone.

"Well Hello to you too."

"I see that your two idiots didn't get hurt." He said in a tone that seemed to be of disgust.

"Leave them out of this." I said in a cold voice and throwing a glare at him.

He removed his jacket causing it to fall on the ground beside him.

"What do you exactly want?" I finally voiced the question that has been running in my mind since he started stalking me.

"_**Your Death….and revenge, I want to watch you suffer, die so slowly…"**_ he said in a weird tone which I could categorize as the tone a mad person would use.

"You're a sick bastard." I said calmly "But may I question, revenge for what exactly? I have never done anything to you, let alone knew that a person like you existed." I said and I immediately knew I hit a nerve so badly.

"Her death of course! Who else?" he said

"I won't play the stupid here anymore…" I said in a cold voice. "I know who you are, why did you do what you did to me _and _the reason you are following me…" I stated with a smirk

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" he asked so so so frustrated. My smirk grew wider.

"Taniyama Mai, Mr. James Davis, a distant cousin of Martin Davis, wanting revenge for your deceased wife, Kimi Davis, who died after giving birth to your second child daughter who you idiotically gave to the Davis couple not wanting her to be with you, as you had put it 'I can't afford for two children to spend my money on' it was just the fact that you didn't want to have children but, when you heard that your wife is pregnant you had a change of heart but couldn't think of any reason to get away from the responsibility as you were still young, so seeing as you had enough money to just have 5 people around and you were still young and wanted to 'enjoy life' you gave the other twin to Luella and Martin Davis."

I said in a calm voice yet it held hidden sadness and pain. "If you want revenge for your wife then what do you exactly want from Mai?" asked Naru in a cold and harsh tone.

I had totally forgotten about them being here.

"Martin and Luella may not remember him but, they remember the child which they took care of and who was kidnapped and was later written as dead in the police's missing files report, as they couldn't find her." I said

"You mean Ma-chan?" asked Gene. I just nodded

"Martin and Luella are still searching secretly for her as she was like a daughter for them and they are suspicions about someone being her. While this bastard here did find her before them, she managed to get back to them but they still don't know that." I said while looking down.

"I know you have been searching for me for about 15 years, and now here is the person you want to murder and get revenge of so badly is standing in front of you, but after you kill me what good that will do you? Especially that daughter of yours, I think you named her Emmy." I said looking at him with a straight face.

"YOU WILL DIE NOW!" he said in his murderous tone.

I quickly set up an invisible barrier,(one of the things I managed to train myself with the help of the books I that I have read) and let him do anything he wants. He started using his physic abilities

I just closed my eyes feeling his aura and closing on Gene's and Naru's shouts of me to open my eyes/ put the barrier down/ what did I mean by 'I know you have been searching for **me** for about 15 years, and now here is the person you want to murder and get revenge of so badly is standing in front of you, but after you kill **me** what good that will do you'?

I snapped my eyes open and removing my gaze from the ground to _him_.

"Your physic aura is fake." I said, this seemed to get Naru and Gene's attention and make them stop shouting.

"What do you mean?" the 3 men asked.

"I can sense people's aura more specifically their physics' aura if they have one…. As you can see he is going to use his powers but they are fake, meaning he had injected himself with many courses and had risked his 'already damaged life' to have the physic ability." I stated.

"HA! At least I'm going to use my physic ability to kill you for good, while _you _have nothing to defend yourself with…HA!" he said in a totally mad tone.

"Who said I don't?" I said and placed my cute confused look on my face. This now totally hit his left nerve in his body as he now shot his 'PK' at me, Gene and Naru shouted at me to doge and move but I didn't.

"Is that all what you have got?" I asked after moving from my position 1cm only. "You will eventually collapse before killing me."

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE!"

"Well I didn't…." I shrugged

"WHYYY! What did you do to not die?"

"Your play and chatting time is over…" I said in a cold firm voice

"Huh?"

I summoned my PK-LT, causing the air around me to thicken, shortly afterwards a ball of PK started to form into my right hand. I raised my right hand into the air and used my left hand to steady it. Slowly but gradually I lowered my hands so they were in front of me and shot the PK at him. I used a small amount as to not hurt him but it was enough to make me feel dizzy as I had used it subconsciously during my testing at BSPR.

_He _slowly got up wincing because of the pain. After a while he stood and started walking but before he entirely disappeared he said "I will kill you soon, you bitch!"

I put the barrier down and turned around, I took one step forward and then my vision was turning black causing me to fall unconscious but before I entirely pass out, I felt Naru pick me up and Gene trying to get me to stay awake…


	10. Apartment and the Mansion

**Naru's POV**

Many questions were running through my minds as I carried Mai in my arms. Gene and I decided to follow her instructions and head to her apartment as we will have to avoid the questions from the SPR members back in the mansion.

We reached the apartment building and Gene started searching for the key to unlock Mai's door in her bag. The moment we reached her door Gene exclaimed "Found It!" just like a little kid who was searching for something valuable and finally found it after hours and hours of searching. I sighed and waited for Gene to unlock the door. Finally when he did so he kept standing in the doorway

"Gene Move!" I barked. When he switched on the lights he stepped aside allowing me to some space to enter.

"Noll, I'm going to sneak into the mansion and get us some clothes for the upcoming 2 days let's say?" Gene stated/ asked.

"Okay but why may I ask 'Sneak into the mansion?'" I asked

Gene just grinned and said "For a genius like you, you are really dense sometimes!"

"Gene, answer my question." I said in a threating tone.

"For the others not to see me and start questioning me, especially that Masako, and we don't want Mai's secret out now do we?" Gene said with a smirk on his face. I sighed then nodded.

"Well, I'll call mother and let her prepare the bag of clothes, inform her of our little encounter and Mai's current condition."

Gene just nodded showing his approval, "Later" was all he said before leaving me alone in the apartment.

I headed deeper inside the apartment where I thought the bedrooms where located. Of course as usual I'm right. Mai's bedroom was at the end of the 'bedroom's corridor' as I labeled it.

I removed the covers with one of my hands, laid Mai on her bed, removed her shoes, turned on the heating in her bedroom and lastly made sure she's in a comfortable position before leaving.

I pulled my cellphone out of my pants pocket and phoned my mother.

"Hello! Luella Davis speaking." Mother answered after the second ring.

"Mother it's me." I replied in my usual tone.

"WHERE ARE YOU YOUNG MAN? I PRESUME YOU AND THAT BROTHER OF YOURS FINISHED WITH DINNER LONG AGO AND YOU DIDN'T CALL TO AT LEAST INFORM YOUR WORRIED MOTHER THAT YOU WILL BE LATE?" she yelled/asked in a totally angry tone.

I sighed; dealing with my angry mother is like dealing with an angry Mai, only worse. Mother reminded me of Ma-chan (Gene and I used to call her) her true name is… Mai Davis. When Mai introduced herself, I had hoped that the police reports were wrong, that she isn't dead, that I finally found her but…I was mistaken.

"Mother, I'm sorry, I'll call you next time I promise…but I need you to listen to me now, it's urgent." I said while glancing at Mai's bedroom door…hoping that she would come walking through the door smiling at me.

Mother _finally_ calmed and said

"Noll what's wrong?"

"It's Mai, mother…" I said in a soft tone

"What happened Noll?"

"She wanted to take a walk to clear her mind and asked if we wanted to accompany her,"

"YOU DIDN'T REJECT DID YOU?"

"Mother, please listen to me first."

"Go on." She demanded in a cold voice which she barely used unless she is _extremely_ angry.

"Well, while we were walking she suddenly stopped and hugged herself then started shivering, Gene asked her what's wrong but all she said was '_He's_ here' then a man, she addressed him as _**James Davis**_ I believe, appeared before us. They had along chat but while she was talking she had hit a nerve (in my opinion is the only nerve left in his nervous system) at the mention of _**Kimi Davis **_so he got really annoyed and angry with her which caused him to use his 'fake' PK (as Mai had put it), she managed to dodge the blow in time. Then she…." I couldn't bring myself to say what happened next. I couldn't bring myself to say that she might die.

"She what, Noll?" mother asked in a concerned and worried tone.

"She….She… used her unstable and rapidly increasing PK…"

"What happened next?" asked mother in a tone which she never used before.

"Before using her powers she set up a barrier in order for us not to stop her. She gave us the directions to her apartment and her key and told us to head there if she collapsed.

"How…How… much PK do you think she used?" asked mother in a quivering voice.

"Her aura was strong as Gene had put it but it was only enough to knock someone unconscious." I answered in a straight voice.

"James Davis?"

"Yes mother that's what she said. Mother Gene is on his way to get us some clothes, can you prepare them?"

"Of course dear…and I'll come tomorrow and stay by her side so you can head to your BSPR as your SPR members are planning to head there tomorrow and we don't want them knowing anything about Mai if you weren't present tomorrow, do we?"

"No mother…" I said. "Good!" she said back to her cheerful self. "Take care Noll..." she hung up.

I sighed, I really could use some of Mai's tea at the moment but that will be impossible. I headed to the kitchen and made some tea. Then headed to the living room and set the teacup and teapot on the coffee table.

I felt thirsty suddenly so I went for a drink of water in the kitchen. I was surprised to find fresh chicken, drinks and snacks around the kitchen.

I presumed that Mai wanted to stay here for some time and made sure to buy everything she needed before handed. I smiled slightly; I always used to insult her about her intelligence and her uselessness in cases.

I frowned. Come to think of it, ever since Gene managed to survive (for lack of better words) the accident, he said he can't reach Mai in her dreams to guide her. I made a mental note to ask her if she was blocking him for not wanting us to find about her powers or for any other reasonable reason.

After washing my used water-cup I decided to take a quick tour of the apartment. I checked every corner of the apartment. It had 5-bedrooms (each with their own bathroom), a bathroom for normal use, a study, a room for what seemed to be a small office, lounge for when you enter the apartment (shoe-shelf, coat hanger, a white love seat with a black-wooded coffee table on the side.) the kitchen was medium sized (enough for 6 people to be in it at once) and finally the huge and beautiful balcony.

It was planted all around with tall green plants and had large swing, rectangle like rug located in the middle of the tiled floor. It had such a relaxing warm breeze. Sunlight shined through the plants, it would be a nice place to spend your time in sunny days. On one side of the balcony there was a rounded table for four people. Beside it there was a small bookcase. I walked to it and was surprised to find it all in English and it was all about paranormal stuff, ghost hunting and physic abilities. I just also noticed that the books in the study and the small office are also about the same subjects. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something between the plants. I walked towards that direction and found out that it is a glass door, it was locked. I looked through it and found that up 2 steps was the kitchen.

I decided to head back. I went into the office and sat on the chair (which was located behind the desk; in the middle of the room) and kept my gaze out of one of the windows in the room. I also noticed that in every room there was a windowsill (except for the living room, Kitchen and lounge)

A quick glance around the office I noticed Mai's laptop laying on the desk. I switched it on as I needed to check my e-mail. Once the laptop started up I logged into my account and saw a bunch of e-mails, but the one that caught my eye was the e-mail from my father. Out of curiosity I opened it first and the subject was what had me on panic mood as the subject read _**'Mai'**_.

The e-mail had a small introduction that read:

"Hello Noll, I just heard about what happened from Luella. I hope that you all are doing fine. I know that you would like to start testing her for a diagnoses _and_ help in controlling her physic abilities, in fact, I know you want to help with everything if possible and I'm 100% sure that Mai won't mind you helping her but will find it more as she is a burden to us, silly of that girl, but really her ways of acting and how she deals with big issues never ceases to amaze me. That cheerful and happy spirit is just as Lin described her when he called saying you hired an assistant, which is _totally_ unusual, but I'm glad you hired her and I met her. The attachments below are all her physic results and all her medication results (Japanese hospitals and the English hospitals) along with all CT scans, MRIs and X-rays. I hope that they will be of use.

Take Care

Martin…"

I immediately opened the files. I finished my teacup in one large sip (which I brought with me earlier) while scanning her Physic results. I stood up and went to check on her. I put my hand on her forehead and saw that she had a fever "Damn!" I muttered under my breath. I ran to the kitchen took some towels and a bowl of water and headed in a fast pace back to her room.

I placed the soaked towel on her forehead. Her face was flushed, fever was high, and she was panting as well as sweating. I looked at the clock on the wall across the bed and saw that it's time to give her both syringes again. This reminded me of myself when mother used to inject me to make my powers a little more stable for a couple of hours. I smiled slightly at the bitter memory, gently pulled her arm from under the covers and rolled her sleeve injected her. The moment I injected her with the physic syringe (as they were labeled 'P' for physic and 'M' for medication) she calmed down a little bit.

I sighed and thought _'Could she be dreaming __one of those dreams__?'_ I heard the bell ring and a knock on the apartment's door, so I went and unlocked the door and Gene came in slamming the door open.

"Its soooooooo cold outside and soooooooo warm in here! Noll thanks for thinking of me!" he said in his happy-go-lucky tone. I sighed and then Gene looked behind as always expecting to see me in front of him when he slammed the door open in my face….that boy never learns does he?

"Hey! I heard you!"

"Really?" I teased

"Yes Really! I'm not lying!"

"Then I thought that I never used telepathy with you…" I teased him more this got him irritated.

"Idiot Scientist!" He yelled

"Stupid Medium…" I said

"NOLL!"

"What?"

"…."

"Did you get us some clothes?" I asked, changing the subject

"Of course I did! What was my trip for?" he said happy at the change of subject.

**Gene's POV**

I leaved the apartment walking casually, I then glanced at my watch and sighed this is going to be a _long_ trip compared to the short distance between the mansion and the apartment.

The moment I reached the mansion I saw the SPR heading inside the mansion from what seemed a dinner gathering, but as usual, I didn't go unnoticed by someone, and that someone is of course MADOKA!

"Gene!" she exclaimed letting all England know my name and know that Madoka noticed me. This caused all SPR members to stop chatting and turn their heads towards me. I cursed under my breath "Damn you Madoka! I'll get you for this later!"

"Oh hey everybody!" I said loud and clear.

"Gene, where's Naru?" asked who other than Masako?

"Noll has some business that 'needs attention' a work-a-holic as always!" I said, Noll will really get my head if he knew about this.

EVERYBODY LAUGHED AND I MEAN EVERYBODY!

"Let's go inside!" said Matsuzaki-san. Everybody nodded in agreement.

It took me 15 minutes to manage to run away from the SPR members. Now I needed to find Mother. I was walking down the hall when I bumped into guess who? MASAKO! I'm dead….

"Do you know when Naru is going to come back tonight?" she asked in her all sweet voice.

"No I'm sorry Hara-san but I hadn't seen him since lunch today, he just informed me that while eating our lunch that he will be late. He didn't specify anytime that he will be back home at." I said in the best cheerful voice I could muster at the current moment.

"Ah! Of course for such a busy person he can't have specific time to come back home at." I just nodded my head and said "Excuse me."

Without waiting for her to say anything I walked (more like ran) to mother's bedroom there I found her putting Noll's current book in the bag

"Oh Gene you're here! I hope that Mai wakes up soon, I'll stay by her side until dinner tomorrow and well every day until the day she wakes up."

I just nodded.

"I should get going mother," I said walked up to her, kissed her cheek "Goodnight, see you tomorrow."

She in return kissed my forehead and said "Goodnight Gene, say hello to Noll, take care both of you."

I left the mansion easily this time. The moment I was sure I was out of sight of anyone who can see me if they were on the balcony, I sighed then took a huge breath and decided to get back into the warmth of the apartment quickly so I ran all the way. I kept knocking and ringing the bell and the moment I heard the door's last lock being unlocked, I slammed open the door and searched for Noll around, then remembered that he was the one that opened the door for me so I turned my head back slightly and there I saw him standing up from the floor and dusting himself.

"Oops…" I said under my breath while he just glared at me.

It's soooooooo cold outside and soooooooo warm in here! Noll thanks for thinking of me!"I said in my happy-go-lucky tone. Noll sighed and then looked in front of him and as always see me in front of him, for when I slammed the door open in his face….and he thought 'That boy never learns does he?'

"Hey! I heard you!"

"Really?" I teased

"Yes Really! I'm not lying!"

"Then I thought that I never used telepathy with you…" I teased him more this got him irritated.

"Idiot Scientist!" I yelled

"Stupid Medium…" He said

"NOLL!"

"What?"

"…."

"Did you get us some clothes?" He asked, changing the subject

"Of course I did! What was my trip for?" I said happy at the change of subject.


	11. Tears

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt**

**Naru's POV**

It had been a week since our encounter and Mai falling unconscious. I decided to take the day off from work as I had been working all the time during the day and spending my nights beside the unconscious Mai.

I sighed; this was getting bad if she didn't wake up in the next 48 hours we will have to take her to the hospital.

I stretched and set my mind on what to do today. First, I'll have a bath to relax myself then I'll have some breakfast and tea. Afterwards I'll read until lunch time. Mother said yesterday that she'll send me some food for lunch _and_ dinner with the driver so I can stay by Mai's side in case she woke up.

After lunch I'll think of the possible diagnoses for Mai's symptoms until dinner. And lastly I'll watch some TV. Yes I watch TV!

I took some cotton black pants and shirt from the closest and headed to the bathroom.

30 minutes later, after a totally relaxing bath, I glanced at the clock that read '8:45 AM' I made sure that I had no missed calls or messages while I was bathing and that my phone is fully charged before exiting the bedroom.

I stopped by Mai's bedroom and dipped the towel that had been on her forehead since the day she passed out. I injected her with both syringes before glancing at her and smiling slightly and exiting her room.

I cooked omelet for breakfast along with of course a pot of tea. After breakfast I washed the used dishes, dried them then returned them to their rightful places.

I took my book from my bedroom then headed to the balcony, I liked it the atmosphere there.

I sighed before sitting on the swing; Gene won't drop by today as the two of us can't be away at the same time because it will be suspicious.

I opened my book to the last page that I read yesterday.

Time seemed to pass so quickly as soon it was lunch time and exactly at the time mother said will send the driver with my lunch and dinner, the driver arrived and rang the doorbell. I thanked him, took my meals from him and headed to the kitchen.

It was my favorite; Steak.

I ate so hurriedly that I almost choked. It was then that I realized I was so hungry.

I threw the plastic recyclable plates away, made tea in the biggest teapot that I found in the kitchen, I set the tea tray on one of the coffee tables before heading to Mai's bedroom again as it was time for only one syringe. The 'P' syringe. I injected her with it, changed the towel again, stopped by my bedroom, pulled out my black file that contained everything my father sent me that is related to Mai and headed to the living room.

It was time for starting the research.

…**.5 hours later….**

5 hours had passed and 4 teapots surrounded me along with tons of papers around me and I found _nothing._ I didn't find a thing that is related to her past or even a proper diagnosis.

I glanced at the clock 7:30 PM

I sighed and held my 'I lost count of teacups that I drank today' teacup closer to me as I stepped into the balcony, the cool wind hitting me but I didn't mind it. I stayed there for around 15 minutes lost in thoughts

'_What if we never find a diagnosis? What if we can't manage to help her with her powers? What if she dies because of her unknown diagnoses or even her usage of her powers?'_ similar thoughts were running through my mind. I shook my head as if to remove those unnecessarily thoughts out of my mind and ran a hand through my hair. I sipped the last bit of my tea before heading to give Mai her last injection for the day, somehow whenever I inject her she calms down a bit.

After injecting her, I went to the kitchen and took the sandwiches from the fridge, warmed them a bit and made some tea, this time in the smallest teapot that I found. After I ate I washed all the teapots that I used along with the teacups and plates dried them and cleaned the kitchen and the living room that made them look brand new.

I walked to my bedroom, showered and changed into my sleepwear then watched a paranormal movie on TV.

The movie finished at 12:00 AM. I stood and stretched I stayed in the same position all through the movie. I yawned; it was then that I realized I was deadly tired.

…**..5 hours later…..**

**Mai's POV**

I sat up in my bed, covered in sweat and I was panting.

I had the worst dream, or should I say dreams? I myself don't know. I dreamed of the time I was kidnapped 3 times during my 'Childhood' along with the time that I had myself hit by a car when I was little (the only song that I truly remember) and finally _Gene's_ 'death'.

Well Gene's 'death' is something natural in the physics world, as I had saved him (him and Naru don't know about that yet as I forgot to tell them) I lost my 'spirit guide' connection with him.

Thinking of Naru and Gene made me snap my head. What happened to them? Are they okay? From the looks of it they are safe and looking at myself I had a feeling that Luella came and changed my clothes.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table, 5:30AM it read. It was impossible for me to go back and sleep, so I stoop and stretched my sore muscles and chose my attire for the day.

I chose a black turtleneck, dark grey pants, grey scarf, white boots and a red coat. I bathed with my usual shampoo. I felt refreshed after my one week sleep. I _knew_ that I'm not supposed to be moving around much but I just can't help it.

I dried my hair and was surprised to find out that Naru didn't wake up yet. I had a feeling that he was deadly tired and is sleeping like a rock. I smiled slightly at that thought. Oh well, it's Naru we are talking about after all.

I put my phone in my coat's pocket and hanged it on the coat hanger in the lounge. I made a quick scan on what's inside the refrigerator and decided for some eggs and bacon along with tea.

I looked at my wrist watch it was 7:45AM. I'll be done in 15 minutes. I was glad that my bruises were disappearing slowly, as I don't want SPR fussing over them.

I sighed quietly and started cooking. 15 minutes later I was done.

I had my back to the door and was humming quietly, a small smile on my face for an unknown reason.

I was reaching for the teacups in the upper cabinet when I suddenly felt arms wrapping around my waist and pulling we back, my head hit a strong 'something' but I knew what that 'something' was. It was Naru's chest.

"Mai…." He said while burying his face in the crock of my neck.

"Hmm?" I questioned/ answered and shivered slightly at his contact with my skin but stayed collected and composed.

"Mai…Mai your awake." Naru said still his face buried in the crock of my neck.

I nodded not trusting my voice but then I said "I'm sorry…,"

"Sorry for what Mai?" he asked in a curious tone

"For everything, for making you worry, for giving you restle-" I was stopped by Naru's index finger on my lips.

"You can never be sorry for that Mai, if it weren't for you, the three of us (Gene, you and I) would be dead by now Mai.

I just nodded my head.

"How…How long was I 'asleep'?" I asked

"A week" he answered in a soft tone, still he had his arms around my waist.

"…" I said nothing

"Mai, after breakfast we need to head back the mansion. I told the SPR members that you were away with the Cambridge headmaster for certain reasons that was about your transfer. Mother and Father know the truth along with that phone call that you had a week ago.

"Thank you.." I said. He unwrapped his arms from my waist and went to the dining table where I set the food earlier.

"I have 2 questions though" he said after I got comfortable in my seat across him.

"Ask, I'll be glad to answer" I replied

"Why did you go by Alice Williams, when you answered that phone call?" he asked in a voice that held the hint of curiosity.

"Oh, well just a cover up in case Mr. James Davis showed asking for me at the university." I said

"Well, the second question is, Gene says he can't reach you in your dreams to guide you and be your spirit guide like before. Is that because you were blocking him?" he asked seriously

I shook my head. "What? Then why can't he reach you? Do you know the answer?" he asked

"Yes I know the answer. The night of our encounter I forgot to mention this to you, well I remembered about it while we were walking and was about to tell you but _he_ decided to appear and things happened." I said

"Back to the point, you do know that Gene was saved by an unknown person, correct?" I asked/stated

Naru nodded "Yes we know that."

"Well, I was walking back home when I finished my visit from the cemetery (visiting the Taniyama's graves) and saw him crossing the street and the car driving at a high speed and wasn't going to stop, so I pushed him out of the way, YES I knew he wasn't you, in fact I knew that you were Oliver Davis the moment I met you but didn't know that I was your distant cousin/ Ma-chan…." I said while I lowered my gaze to my lap.

"Mai…." He said. I didn't dare look up as I had a feeling that he will snap at me. But what happened next caught me off guard.

Naru hugged me and said "Thank you Mai. I don't know what I could do if Gene really died. Thank you again. I will do my best to help you in every possible way, Ma-chan" he said while squeezing me by hugging me so tightly and I smiled slightly at him using Gene's 'creative' nickname that Gene bravely 'created' for me. Tears started streaming down my face but I quickly rubbed them away with my thumb.

"_Well, shall we go?"_ I asked using telepathy not trusting my voice at the moment.

Naru nodded and headed to the lounge, I quickly set the dishes in the sink and followed him. He handed me my coat and locked the apartment door for me. I knew that I won't be able to return to my apartment for a while. With a sigh I walked by Naru's side to his _black_ car.

…**.5 minutes later…**

We reached the mansion after the short car drive.

"Are you ready to face them?" asked Naru in a teasing tone. I threw him one of my hardest glares and slammed the car door shut.

I walked up to the mansion's door, not waiting for him. I took a deep breath and composed myself then opened the door and stepped inside, ignoring the Narcissist beside me.

I hanged my coat on the coat hanger and took my apartment keys from Naru's stretched waiting palm and kept them in my coats pocket and at the same time I took my phone in case of any calls.

I stepped into the dining room where I heard everybody's cheerful voice and smile a totally fake smile but it only seemed fake to Naru, Gene, Luella and Martin.

Luella's fork dropped to the floor and everyone stopped talking and turned to face her (they still didn't notice me) "Luella dear, what's wrong?" asked Martin "Mother, are you not feeling well?" Gene asked concerned.

Luella ignored them and carefully said "Mai! YOUR ARE BACK!" I smiled a true smile this time and it was then everybody noticed me and Naru.

They turned their heads towards us and glared at me and shrugged their shoulders before glaring at me one last time and then continuing with their previous consvesations.

"Come sit sweety, dig in, I'm sure you are hungry!" Madoka said while seating me beside her and MASAKO. 'I'm dead' was the only thought running through my mind; I made sure to block the twins from my thoughts.

Madoka kept scoping food on my plate and I was forced to eat to keep Masako's glare away and Ayako and Bou-san's stares at my lack of eating away.

The moment everybody left the dining room, I ran all the way up the stairs to my bedroom. I entered the bathroom and locked the door and threw up all the food that I had eaten so far. I washed my pale face and brushed my teeth. Suddenly, I had tears streaming down my face, this was unbearable, till when can I go on like this? I sighed splashed some cold water on my face and dried it. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror; no one will know that I cried.

The moment I stepped out of the bathroom and into my room, I was faced with Masako.

"Hello Masako, what can I help you with?" I asked in my calm voice.

"Stop playing dumb Mai, what are you hiding?" she said in her monotone voice.

"This is none of your business Masako." I said in the same tone.

"Well, just to let you know, I already told the SPR team members that you are a slut and a total bitch and a dirty girl, oh don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Davis along with Miss Mori know also." She kept on rambling about what she told them and how I had put the fake attitude just for them to like me and that I'm an attention seeker.

"And, finally the last thing I wanted to tell you is KEEP OUT OF MY NARU AND GENE WAY, BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM LIKE A PERSON LIKE YOU, NOT TO MENTION A LOW PROFILED PERSON AND NOT COMING FROM WELL KNOWN FAMILIES UNLIKE THE REST OF US _THE SPR MEMBERS!"_

"Are you done with your rambling?" I asked with my serious face and monotone, cold voice, much scarier than Naru's.

Masako seemed taken aback by my tone but did what she wanted, _slapped me 6 times (3 times on each cheek)_ they instantly reddened, my gut feeling told me they were going to bruise.

She walked out of the door but stopped at the door frame and turned faced me and said with a smirk on her face "Good luck with your life loser" with that she left. The moment she closed my bedroom door, tears streamed down my face uncontrolled.

I decided that I need to be away from everything for an unknown period of time. So I did what I decided.

Tears kept streaming down my pale face, I was feeling nauseous and dizzy but I ignored it and opened my bedroom door and ran all the way to the mansion's main door. Luella, Martin, Gene _and_ Naru didn't seem to be around, in fact they all seemed to be in the garden, I spotted them gathered around something but ignored them and continued running while putting on my coat when I saw Masako still smirking at me. Victory in her eyes.

I ran for 10 minutes until I reached my apartment. I unlocked the door and ran quickly to the bathroom, and vomited everything in my stomach (is there anything left?) I brushed my teeth and washed my face.

I went to the kitchen and made myself some tea to calm myself down. I knew that I moved too much for today, especially after waking up from using my physics abilities.

I packed in a small bag (I bought in case I went ghost hunting) my black coat, dark jeans and 7 turtleneck shirts and black boots, hair brush and shampoo. I needed to be away as soon as possible.

Tears kept streaming down my face no matter what. Masako's words hurt me like a sword cutting me, like being stabbed directly to your heart. I knew that this was NOT true, what she said was NOT true, but I can't help it, I finally reached my breaking point with everything happening lately and things. I managed to keep myself from breaking but now I couldn't, I just couldn't. I made sure to wash everything in the kitchen and packed my laptop, medical and physic results, syringes and my iPod before leaving.

I put the headphones into my ear and listened to one of my favorite songs "Have you ever" by Lucy Hale at the highest volume possible.

I felt like visiting the Taniyama's graves at the moment. The clouds were dark, showing that soon it is going to rain, good thing I got my umbrella with me.

It was then I remembered that Martin told me that the Taniyama's were buried here in England, the graves back in Japan were for their parents; my 'grandparents'. I went followed the directions he gave when he told me the truth. I remember the directions by heart.

I put the song on repeat as I let it pray over and over again. It suited my mood so well.

I reached the cemetery 15 minutes later and headed to their graves, it was then that it started to rain. I opened my umbrella and cried along with the crying sky. I stayed in the cemetery for 30 minutes.

I walked away still crying for everything that happened to me so far, especially about my forgotten memories. It hurts so badly for you not to know much about your childhood, but it hurts more to know that your parents don't want you in this life, they want you _dead_.

I walked all the way to Cambridge University and took out the key Martin gave me after the testing.

I remembered his words clearly.

**~Flashback~**

"**Mai, I know you would like to test on yourself also about the diagnoses so here, you can access my lab in Cambridge University, I barely use it, and last time I did was 2 years ago."** He said with a small smile.

"**Thank you Martin, I appreciate it." **I said and bowed.

**~End of Flashback~**

I entered the lab and scanned it. It was huge to say the least. It had a sofa enough for 5 people to sit on, which means that it will fit my short body if I sleep there, good thing I bought one of my travel blankets with me. On the opposite side of the lab there was a small closest I opened it and found there one lab coat covered with an aluminum bag to keep it from getting dusty, there were 10 clothes hangers and 5 shelves to place the folded clothes.

Beside the closest there was a bathroom, there was even a bath tub! Along with towels covered also with aluminum bag to keep the dust from getting to them.

I hanged all my clothes, placed my shampoo, tooth brush and some toilet paper in the bathroom. I pulled out the blanket and pillow that I got with me. Tea bags and sugar. There was a small kitchen (a sink, 2 cabinets and 2 cupboards, dish hanger and a refrigerator there!

I smiled at my now temporarily home.

There was a rectangle shaped table in front of the sofa and on one side there was also a rounded coffee table. I placed my laptop and results on the rectangle table and my newly made teacup on the coffee table. Before starting my research I made sure to place my bag in one of the closet's shelves, just to keep it out of the way.

I hanged my coat and took my phone and apartment keys from the coat's pocket and placed them beside me teacup. I sat on the so comfortable sofa/bed and wrapped myself with my blanket and took my phone and switched it off, the Davis might call soon. At the thought of the others brought tears back to my eyes making me shake slightly and pull my knees to my chest and let all the tears I had been holding back fall _again_.


	12. Promises

**HEY EVERYONE! Thank you for your reviews, I hope you are enjoying the story**

**On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 12**

**Mai's POV**

It had been two weeks since I last saw everybody. I went back to my apartment for more changes of clothes, but made sure I left it the same way as before in case Naru and the others came searching for me in my apartment; searching for clues that will lead them to me.

I think that I'll go back to the mansion in the upcoming 2 to 3 days. I decided that I will act like my true old self, the side that SPR had changed. I always knew that it will stay hidden deep inside me no matter how much I wanted it to disappear after I found the people that I trust. And I already did. SPR and the Davis are those people.

I will go back and have my stoic poker face on, use my calm, monotone and cold tone every time I speak.

I had not been sleeping too much. Dreams (nightmares) kept hunting me. Dreams of the same house but with different scenes, before and after I was born. Dreams of my lost memories. I knew that if I take each dream I had until now, I will manage to find a small piece to the huge puzzle that I still had to solve. I had dark bags under my eyes.

Speaking of spiritual energy, I felt the need to release some of PK now. I was glad that I managed to stay calm after my 'conversation' with Masako. I was _so_ angry, hurt and mad that I thought I will lose the little control that I had.

Tomorrow is my scheduled day for my training on how to control my physic abilities (mostly PK at the moment). My gut feeling was telling me that Naru will be the one training me.

I truly need to release some PK so I decided to go back to the mansion _but_ I will keep my things in the lab. I had my quarter sleeved purple shirt, along with my black pant and black coat. The color black suited my mood perfectly these days. I put on my white boots (the only thing white that I wore these days) and my purple winter hat on. I took my phone, iPod and apartment keys (the most important thing) and headed out. I locked the lab door with my key.

I played the song '_**My Wish' by Rascal Flatts**_. It is also one of my favorites. The sky was dark but I knew better. It wouldn't rain and if it did I will have had reached the mansion by then.

I reached the mansion's door as it was time for dinner. I had grabbed a cup of tea from one of the stalls to keep my hands warm, as I had a feeling that I might be coming down with a cold.

I opened the door (Luella keeps scolding me for knocking or ringing the doorbell she keeps saying that the mansion is now my house also). I heard everybody's voices coming from the dining hall and knew they were getting ready to eat dinner. I gulped down the lump in my throat, stopped the song and wiped my tears for some reason I cry whenever I listen to this song, maybe it is the fact it was my adopted mother's favorite song. I took a huge breath before stepping into the dining Hall. I smiled at everybody's cheerful faces, but kept my stoic poker face on before anyone noticed me. The maid came in to put the main dish on the table, so when Luella turned to thank her she stopped and had a shocked expression on her face. Everyone turned around to see what stopped Luella from finishing her thanks to the maid (even Naru and Lin) and had a shocked expression on their faces. Masako's was the most shocked among them all. After everyone composed themselves, Martin opened his mouth to speak but Masako bet him as she stood up and grabbed me by my elbow and headed out of the dining Hall.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Masako snapped.

"Am I not supposed to be here?" I asked calmly.

"Of course you aren't! What did I tell you 2 weeks ago? I said LEAVE this place and if you don't understand the word I'll spell it L-E-A-V-E. I thought that you took my advice and went back were you belong JAPAN!"

"**First of**, you have no right to tell _ME_ what to do and how to act. **Second**, I understand the meaning of the word Leave, so you shouldn't have explained it for me, but thank you anyways. **Third**, do you expect me to take your advice and leave the country? _I'll never do that._ _**Just for you to know**_, there are certain people that I listen to and the rest I don't care what do they say, and you are from the second type Hara-san.** Lastly**, you may not know it as I never would have mentioned it _BUT_ you can't kick me out of my house and to tell you another little secret, I'm half Japanese half English, in other words I belong in both countries." I said sarcastically at first then turned into using my cold voice and had smirk on my face as I finished talking.

Masako seemed so at shock at my tone, behavior and words.

I sensed Naru's aura and wondered how much had he listened to our 'discussion' more like an argument for me.

"Excuse me if you have nothing to say, I should take my leave now." Not waiting for her reply I left her standing in the hallway stunned.

I felt my fever rise as I touched my forehead. I stumbled a few times so I used the wall for support. I _needed to_ head back to my room and I couldn't do that alone. I needed help (mostly Martin, Luella, Gene or Naru.)

I couldn't go there and ask for Martin or Luella to help me up because it will be suspicious and I don't think that I'll make it to the dining room soon. I tried talking to Gene using telepathy, but it seems that he is blocking me out. My only hope was Naru.

I tried talking to Naru telepathically and succeeded!

"_Naru, I hope I'm not interrupting any important conversation of yours"_ I said, the only people who will still be seeing my soft side are Luella, Martin, Gene and Naru.

"_You aren't. Mai, is there something wrong? We need to talk as soon as possible." _He said with a hint of concern.

"_Yeah there is, I feel dizzy and I have a fever can you help me up to my room please? I'm trying to reach the stairs by the support of the wall."_ I answered while panting.

"_I'll be there in 1 minute wait there and don't move." _He said

"_Thanks…"_ I said and with that I cut our connection.

Naru came exactly a minute later

"Mai you look deadly tired, we won't reach your bedroom before the sunrises if we have you walk so I'll carry you." He said I just nodded enjoying the cold feeling coming from the wall I was leaning on.

Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted from the ground and was in contact with Naru's black shirt.

I leaned my head onto his chest and closed my eyes, this felt right.

The moment was short lived as we reach my room and I didn't notice it until Naru laid me on my bed and helped me remove my coat, he left soon after.

I sighed and placed my arm on my forehead above my bangs. I was alone with the company of my bedroom's walls.

I felt my stomach twisting in pain; I ran to the bathroom and vomited my lunch from earlier during the day. Food doesn't stay put in my stomach anymore. I sighed and brushed my teeth and went back to bed. I sat down ever so slowly and removed my boots, wrist watch and my phone from my pocket and laid down again.

I kept thinking of the possibilities of finding a cure to my symptoms is going to be impossible, if I was going to die soon. I sighed again. I look at the digital clock on my bedside table it was only 7:30PM.

The door to my bedroom opened and I turned my head to the side of the door to see how was in my room and relaxed when I saw that it was only Naru.

"You look pale." He said

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Naru." I said sarcastically

"Ara? Using my lines now Mai?" he said in a teasing tone

"Shut up Naru." I said while messaging my temples

"Did you vomit again?" he asked. I just nodded

"Why did you leave? Where did you go?" he asked seeming hesitant at first.

"I needed sometime alone Naru, and well Masako wouldn't just leave me alone so I went to your fathers lab in Cambridge University." I said

"Mai…What happened between you and Masako?"

**~Flashback (Last chapter)~**

"_**Hello Masako, what can I help you with?" I asked in my calm voice.**_

"_**Stop playing dumb Mai, what are you hiding?" she said in her monotone voice.**_

"_**This is none of your business Masako." I said in the same tone.**_

"_**Well, just to let you know, I already told the SPR team members that you are a slut and a total bitch and a dirty girl, oh don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Davis along with Miss Mori know also." She kept on rambling about what she told them and how I had put the fake attitude just for them to like me and that I'm an attention seeker.**_

"_**And, finally the last thing I wanted to tell you is KEEP OUT OF MY NARU AND GENE WAY, BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM LIKE A PERSON LIKE YOU, NOT TO MENTION A LOW PROFILED PERSON AND NOT COMING FROM WELL KNOWN FAMILIES UNLIKE THE REST OF US THE SPR MEMBERS!"**_

"_**Are you done with your rambling?" I asked with my serious face and monotone, cold voice, much scarier than Naru's. **_

_**Masako seemed taken aback by my tone but did what she wanted, slapped me 6 times (3 times on each cheek) they instantly reddened, my gut feeling told me they were going to bruise.**_

_**She walked out of the door but stopped at the door frame and turned faced me and said with a smirk on her face "Good luck with your life loser" with that she left. The moment she closed my bedroom door, tears streamed down my face uncontrolled.**_

**~Flashback Ends~**

I replayed what happened between me and Masako in my head and sent it to him using telepathy.

Naru seemed at shock but he recovered quickly. "Is that why your cheeks are slightly blue to purple?" he asked while I nodded.

He placed a bowl of cold water and dipped a small towel in it, soaking it wet then placed it on my forehead. I closed my eyes relaxing into the cool feeling of the cold towel.

Naru stood up to leave but I caught onto his sleeve and stopped him by saying "Don't leave; don't leave me like all the people I care for and trust do please Naru."

He seemed taken aback by my words but said after a while, "Alright Mai, I will stay but promise me to sleep." I nodded my head and said "I promise" he removed my covers from underneath me and covered me. Took one of the books on my shelf and sat on the armchair with the light of the lamp on and began to read.

After a while I started to drift off to sleep, but before I did I heard Naru say "Good night Mai…"

**Naru's POV**

I panicked slightly when I heard Mai telling me that she has a fever and needed my help getting up the stairs. I wondered if this was one of her symptoms or if it was a normal cold, but when I reached her it looked like a normal cold.

I carried her to her bedroom and laid her down then left to get some cold water and a towel to help reduce her fever.

I returned and saw her lying on her bed looking pale; from the looks of it she vomited again. I wanted to clarify my thoughts so I stated.

"You look pale." I said

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Naru." She said sarcastically

"Ara? Using my lines now Mai?" I said in a teasing tone

"Shut up Naru." She said in an annoyed tone while messaging her temples

"Did you vomit again?" I asked and she just nodded.

"Why did you leave? Where did you go?" I asked seeming hesitant at first.

"I needed sometime alone Naru, and well Masako wouldn't just leave me alone so I went to your fathers lab in Cambridge University." She replied

"Mai…What happened between you and Masako?" I asked, and what she showed me using telepathy made my blood boil for some unknown reason. Then I noticed her purplish blue cheeks and asked

"Is that why your cheeks are slightly blue to purple?" she just nodded making me want more and more to strangle Masako.

I placed the bowl of cold water and dipped the small towel in it, soaking it wet then placed it on Mai's forehead. She closed her eyes relaxing into the cool feeling of the cold towel. I smiled slightly at her relaxing face.

I stood up to leave but Mai caught onto my sleeve and stopped me by saying "Don't leave; don't leave me like all the people I care for and trust do please Naru."

I was taken aback by her words but decided to stay and said after a while, "Alright Mai, I will stay but promise me to sleep." She nodded her head and said "I promise" I removed her covers from under her and covered her. I took one of the books on her shelf and sat on the armchair with the light of the lamp on and began to read.

After a while Mai started to drift off to sleep, so I said "Good night Mai…"

…**.The next morning….**

The next morning I woke up to see Mai sitting up and then she noticed me and smiled the biggest smile I had seen her smile since she left SPR.

"Good Morning!" she chimed

"Good morning to you too" I said and smiled a small smile, slipping my mask off for the moment.

"How are you feeling Mai?" I asked "I'm all great thanks to you Naru; I don't know what would I have done if it wasn't for you, really thank you." She said while standing up and stretching a then came to me when I stood up and did the last thing I expected her to, she hugged me.

I hesitantly hugged her back. It felt weird hugging someone other than my mother, father or my twin but it felt right none less.

We stayed like that enjoying each other's warmth in silence when I decided to break our comfortable silence by asking

"Are you still up for the testing?" "Yeah I am." She answered while looking up at me but still kept her arms on my back. "You sure? We can always reschedule that." I said "I am thank you for the offer though." She said a small smile playing on her lips.

I just nodded. "Well let's get ready for the day. Meet me at the front door of the mansion in 30 minutes" I said after she removed her arms from around me and I did the same.

"What about breakfast?" she asked with a curious look on her face. I guess us (the Davises) will be the only people who will be seeing this soft side of her from now on.

"We'll have something outside, I don't think I'll be able to stand sitting on the table with Hara-san" I said which caused her to giggle. "What's so funny?" I asked "Nothing~" she said in her singsong voice.

"Mai…" I said she turned around and said/asked "Hmm?"

"Mai you know you cannot always act like nothing is wrong, I know you have it all bottled up inside you and this is not good for you Mai. You will sooner or later reach your breaking point Mai."

She lowered her head gazing at the floor "I know Naru; I know that it is not good, but who can I talk to always? Who will always be there for me? Whenever I start opening up to someone, in a way or another I lose them and I don't want to keep feeling this pain over and over again. It feels like I'm getting numb from the sadness and depression that I always feel. I already reached my breaking point Naru, I already did. These past two weeks not only I stayed in the lab away from everyone, I wanted to see if I came up with something and I think I did, and also I had reached my breaking point there Naru, I had been crying during the nights, crying myself to sleep, and when I do I have _those_ dreams, but it feels that I just had one tiny piece of the million pieced puzzle; which is my memory, my 12 years lost memory. I am regaining them by dreaming them all, reliving them over and over again and it hurts so much.

"….." I was speechless, I didn't know what to say so I did one thing people normally do when comforting each other, I hugged her again. She hugged me back, placed her small arms around my waist, her head was on my chest, tears streaming down her large caramel eyes. I pulled her tighter hugged her tighter into me.

"Shush, it's going to be alright Mai, I promise you. I'll do all what is in my power to help you in any and every way I can. For now you need to let all you sorrow out, and promise me you will do your best not to keep anything to yourself anymore, you either tell my father, mother, Gene or me. I'm sure all of us will be able to listen to you anytime, after all you are part of our family Mai weather you like it or not." I said in a soft tone.

"_I promise you Naru…" _she said using telepathy, I knew that she didn't trust her voice at the moment.

She soon pulled back and said "Let's get dressed and ready for the small testing of the day!" she said in her somehow cheerful tone.

I nodded and left her bedroom to allow her to change and to go and change my clothes myself, but this morning _I realized that I am in love, in love with_ **Mai Davis**/_Mai Taniyama._

**Mai's POV **

I have never cried in the mornings, in fact I don't actually remember crying this much in my life.

The way Naru had talked to me, made me cry all my sorrows, sadness, depression and every emotion in me. I told him everything about what was truly inside me, now there are no secrets between Naru and I, he told me everything about his family and his childhood.

I chose my clothes for the day, navy blue jeans with a striped turtleneck (striped blue and white) along with my black boots and my blue coat. I bathed and finished in 15 minutes. I burshed my hair and tied it into a long ponytail (it reached just above my waist)

I smiled at the mirror and whispered

"_**I promise….**_"

_**AN/:**__** I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I myself didn't know that the story will turn so I guess the genre will change now a little, I'll try my best to finish writing the next chapter as soon as possible and update soon! Exams and school stuff won't leave us alone would they? *Sigh***__** please R&R**_


	13. Offers & Dreams

**AN/: Here is chapter 13… there might be some confusing information though, try Enjoy reading **** )**

**Chapter 13**

**Mai's POV**

We grabbed breakfast and had a walk while eating. Naru asked me if I wanted to dine in or take out and I chose take out saying "I would like to have some fresh air and relax a bit after yesterday's events."

We ordered a four cheesed sandwich for each of us and walked in a comfortable silence but as always the narcissist has to break it.

"We will search for a diagnoses until lunch time, then we will have lunch and afterwards we will meet with my father to discuss a new case. Tomorrow _we_ will start your physic training. Is that OK?" he stated and asked.

I just nodded my head showing that I was fine with it but wait….

"_We_?" I asked, while this time he nodded. "If Martin doesn't want me to work with you guys I won't, if you don't remember I am no longer an SPR member." I said and lowered my head, bangs covering my teary eyes as I finished my sentence.

"Mai, I was about to talk about it to you but you bet me first."

"What is there to talk about?" I asked still having my head lowered.

"I was wondering if you would like to have your part time assistant job at SPR." He stated and I was still avoiding eye contact.

Many thoughts raced through my mind at that moment 'What if I slip something when I'm talking or worst when I have my 'arguments' with Naru? What if I use my powers unconsciously? What if I dream and the same damage is done to me, how will I hide that from the rest?'

"I want to but…" I trailed off; I just couldn't continue my sentence as usual Naru read me and voiced 'what is written on my face'

"You are scared and nervous if you slipped something accidently or used your abilities unconsciously or even have a dream and have the same damages when you wake up, you're scared that they will notice and will start questioning you, right?" he stated and asked again.

I nodded my head for the umpteenth time today _**still**_ not making eye contact.

"It'll be OK, Gene and I will help you that is if you would like your job back." He said and there was a hint in his voiced that seemed to say 'we will help you no matter what'

"How long are you planning to stay in England?" I asked instead of answering him

"I am planning on staying with Gene until we find a diagnoses and a cure for your sympotms Mai and until we have all of your powers under control." He said

"Naru this may take a long time!" I said

"I don't mind Mai, and I'm sure Gene doesn't, he already thought of all the things that will be in the way and I'm sure mother and father also did."

I stayed quiet after he said that, it so much reminded me of my days when my adopted mother died, all that I thought of was that I was alone in the world from now on, but I was wrong, I maybe a distant cousin to the twins, but the twins and their parents are what really feels like family after all I lived here for a couple of years of my childhood (I grew up here)

"I accept and will do my best to help you with your cases." I said and it was then that I made eye contact with Naru.

I saw him smile a small smile at my words and said "Welcome back Mai." I grinned at him and stopped when I saw him stop. "We are here" he said.

We entered the University and Naru asked "Do you prefer my lab or father's?" all I said was "Martin's"

Naru looked at me with a questioning gaze and I said "My things are there plus I already drew some blood for testing and I kept it in the fridge there." Naru nodded his head and we headed to Martin's lab.

We reached the lab and I unlocked the door, I took my phone out of my coat pocket as I waited for Naru to move out of my way. I switched my phone to silent as I don't need anyone disturbing us for the upcoming few hours."

Naru still didn't move and this seemed weird

"What's wrong?" I asked while poking his shoulder.

"Oh nothing just seemed like a small apartment instead of a lab." He said. I smiled "Well, I made it look that way to make me feel comfortable with myself during the past two weeks. Let's get moving we only have three hours to do try and get something." I said and moved past him

…**.3 hours later….**

Naru and I were beyond tired, staring at a sheet of paper for 3 hours straight wasn't helping me, as I felt my fever coming back. I sighed and stood up to stretch, Naru seemed so deep into his papers. I walked to the bathroom, turned the cold water tap on to wash my face. I washed my face for five minutes in the cold water then dried it with a towel.

When I walked back, I saw Naru stretching, he looked at me with concerned eyes, I guess he will be slipping his mask around me, opening up to me, just like I decided.

"Are you Okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a bit feverish." I said with a small smile.

"You aren't fine when you are a bit feverish Mai." He said I just muttered "Jerk!" under my breath.

"I heard you!" he said while I just "Hmphed!" at him and turned my gaze to the window. I was so deep in thought about my memories, the past and how I wanted so badly to remember all my days of my childhood with Naru, Gene, Luella and Martin that I didn't hear the kettle boil or Naru talking to me until he shook me gentle.

"Mai…Mai are you listening to what I said?" I shook my head and said "Sorry Naru I was thinking…"

"About what Mai?" he asked, I looked out of the window and replied "The past…"

Naru seemed to not say anything about it. I just shrugged my shoulders and turned to face him, to see his facial expression.

"About your memories, I think that you forgot them because of all the murders that you witnessed and the kidnaps you have been through." He said

"How do you know?" I asked curiosity all written on my face.

"I don't, it was father who told me…Mai I know you lied to us when you told us that your father (Taniyama Hideke) and your mother (Taniyama Hana) died. You said your mother died because of an illness and your father died in a car accident when you were four. I told father and he researched about that and said that Taniyama Hideke and his wife Taniyama Hana died, in fact were murdered in front of their adopted daughter's eyes at the age of 3, which was exactly on the year you were kidnapped. We knew that the kidnappers took you to Japan but we didn't know where, 2 weeks later we heard that they were hit in a car accident and we didn't know anything about you.

Last week father researched and saw that the Taniyama brought you to England when they found you crying in front of their hotel room (they were on vacation back in Japan) and they were murdered in front of you. This was the cause of your memory loss for the first 3 years.

I still don't know how you were sent to Japan but I know that you were adopted by many families, but the 2 or 3 families who adopted you didn't know that you were adopted by the Taniyama's so they didn't know that you are the kidnapped child. They wanted you to have the same family name from which you came from (from their knowledge) and kept it a secret.

Last I check the last family that adopted you, the father was killed by his friend and you _**also witnessed**_ it and the mother had lymphoma in which she died when you were at the age of 11, your teacher adopted you then but you were hit by a drunken driver which caused you to lose that 1 year of memory that you had making you lose the memories of the first 12 years of your life.

I am not sure if the information is true, I am still researching it Mai. Father is sure of one thing though, your true name, we called you Mai or Ma-chan but your true name is Manami" Naru said while sipping his tea (which came out of nowhere!)

"…" I stayed silent processing all the information that came, Naru said that this _**might**_ _**be true**_ _and __**might be untrue**_, even if it was true I won't believe it until I remember everything, whether it was like a normal person or not.

I changed the subject by saying

"NARU! We are going to be late to our meeting with your father if we don't head to eat lunch now."

Naru in an instant glanced at the wall clock and ordered "Get ready in 5 minutes Mai, we are going to leave."

I wore my coat and put my phone in my jeans pocket along with my apartment keys. I quickly went to the bathroom and made sure I didn't look so pale in case I saw someone of my teammates.

"Naru are you ready?" I asked him.

"Wait 2 more minutes Mai." He replied

I sighed went to him and pulled him from his paper gathering, making the papers fall on the floor.

"Mai, I said wait!" he snapped

"Naru I'm planning on coming back after dinner for an hour or two to stay here so I'll get you your papers." I stated calmly and shoved his coat to his face.

I quickly locked the door the moment he stepped outside and started walking ahead of him.

I heard Naru sigh then start walking and I had to stop myself from grinning.

We ate in one of the cafes that were on our way, this time we dinned in.

We had a margarita pizza and a vegetarian one. I ordered a cup of red orange juice while Naru had the normal orange as his drink.

We ate silently, I was thinking about what might be the case about and where might it be, I felt Naru glancing at me from time to time. I decided to break the silence.

"Ne, Naru, do you know the location of our case?" I asked he shook his in reply and I sighed. I felt uneasy about this case and we still don't know where it is and we didn't even start yet.

"But…," he said I snapped my head to look at him "all that I know is that the house was for a family friend."

"Was?" I asked. He nodded his head and answered "He died last week and his old owners bought the house again, though we don't know anything about them."

"Wait, why did they buy it if they sold it? And what do you mean you know nothing about it?" I asked again

"We received an E-mail from an anonymous person stating the case, and location. We sent a reply accepting the case and saying we will arrive to the said location tomorrow morning." He replied

"How far is it from the mansion?" I asked for the third time

"It's around a 30 minutes car ride. That is what I know." I just nodded and continued eating.

We soon finished our meal Naru paid and we left.

We reached the BSPR's office 10 minutes later. We walked directly to Martin's office. I sighed in relief when I entered Martin's office and saw no one of the SPR members there.

"Good afternoon Noll, Good afternoon Mai…how are you two doing?" Martin asked

"Good afternoon to you too father, we are both fine." Naru said for both of us. I muttered the word "Jerk" under my breath which caused him to smirk. I ignored him and turned my attention to Martin

"So, what's the case about?" I asked calmly. My tone seemed to return the business man Naru back as he had his poker face on.

"Aha it is a male and a female ghost hunting the house or should I say mansion? Well anyways, they both seem to be searching for someone as they keep saying 'Where are you my dear? Where did you take my granddaughter away? WHY?' And then some activity like knocking things around, light's flickering would happen but 2 weeks ago, one of my deceased friend's maid was kidnapped by the ghosts and then 5 days later was found dead in her room. No my friend didn't die because of the ghost, he was ill." He answered before I could we ask as though he seemed to read our thoughts. CREEPY.

"If you have no more questions you can leave then." Martin said, I nodded and started heading for the door and I heard Naru telling Martin "See you at dinner then." With that he came to my side in an instant.

We headed to Naru's office so Naru can get a file he wanted from there. 5 minutes later we left BSPR.

"Naru! You can go ahead and go back to the mansion." I said while walking to the other side of the street.

"Mai! Where are you going?" he asked while running to catch up with me.

I stopped to wait from him and said when he caught up to me. "Instead of going later on after dinner I wanted to go to the lab now, pack my clothes, papers (mines and yours) then head back to the mansion. Want to come?" Naru nodded his head then we started walking.

We reached the lab after another 10 minutes' walk. I rushed past Naru and headed straight into the lab and started packing my stuff.

I moved my folded clothes from the closest and into the bag I made sure not to forget my hairbrush, shampoo, tooth brush and towels which I bought along with me. I packed my laptop and my test papers into my laptop case. Then I washed the used teapots and teacups for making tea, dried them and returned them back as I have no idea when will Martin or even me return to the lab again.

I picked Naru's papers as he was now packing his laptop (the only thing he bought aside from his papers) and handed them to him, he nodded in thanks while I smiled slightly.

I was intending to keep my same clothes in my bag as I didn't use them all (changed my set of clothes last weekend when I returned to my apartment to do some laundry and ironing.)

"Done?" I asked Naru as he slung his laptop case onto his shoulder. "yes" Naru answered quietly. I took my bag and laptop case and headed for the door.

We reached the mansion 45 minutes before dinner, so I headed to my room along with my laptop as my bag will be sent to my room by one of the maids. I opened the balcony's door and sat there staring at my laptop's black screen, hesitant to return to my research knowing that it will just increase my starting headache if I found nothing out.

Exactly 45 minutes later, the maid who came with my bag knocked on my door saying that dinner was ready. I told her that I'll be downstairs in a minute.

I switched off my laptop and placed it on my bed then headed to the dining Hall.

I entered at the exact same moment that Luella did. I smiled a small smile but quickly wiped it off when I heard the SPR members' cheerful voices nearing the dining hall. I was about to sit next to Luella when Gene _and_ Naru both grabbed my wrists and sat me between them. I rolled my eyes at them but stayed there none less. They both said telepathically at the same time "_We don't you near Hara-san or Hara-san near you or near us to annoy us. You know we don't like to see you crying Mai"_ the last sentence was said by of course Gene. I just nodded my head and whispered "Thanks…"

When Luella saw the three of us sitting beside each other, she grinned widely and again I rolled my eyes at her behavior.

At that moment the SPR members entered the dining hall and Masako didn't see me sitting between Naru and Gene (due to my short height) and went to sit there, but was stopped midway by Ayako, Madoka, Luella, Martin, Lin, Bou-san, Gene and Naru(Everybody except John) at the same time, all saying the same question.

"Hara-san/Masako, where are you going to sit?" Masako rolled her eyes as everyone asked her

"Between my twins of course…" Masako answered, I had a feeling that Luella couldn't take her attitude anymore and what Luella said next proved my feeling right.

"Excuse me Hara-san….but Noll and Gene _**ARE NOT**_ yours in any way, and I have a right as their mother, restrict you from talking to them, unless it is something important to a case or something, is that understood?" She asked/Snapped.

Masako obviously seemed in shock but nodded quietly though she still kept walking towards my seat.

Luella snapped even more getting angry with her by each passing second "WHAT did I just order you to do Hara-san? I said don't talk to them unless it is something case related. When I say something it will have to happen. And that also goes the same for your attitude towards Manami" I snapped my head quickly to look at her when she mentioned my true name (I believed the fact that my name is Manami because a small version of me was in one of my dreams/memories and was called Manami.)

I stared wide eyed at Luella and lowered when Masako said "I don't know anyone by the name of Manami and I thank god that I don't." she said and then I felt her getting nearer to me.

Suddenly images started flashing through my mind I tried to ignore them as they were just flashing images but they soon started to get clearer. I was going to stay put and ignore them when Masako said "That bitch really took my advice and left for Japan, this is good she did herself a favor." The moment she said that the Davises looked at me all (I felt their stares and knew it was them from their aura)

The images were becoming clearer now; I needed to be away from Masako as quickly as possible. Tears started to form in my eyes; I didn't know whether they were because of the images in my head or from Masako's words, but I knew the tears were because of both.

Bangs covering my eyes, I took a deep shaky breathe and whispered "Excuse me…" I made sure that Masako didn't hear it. I stood up and faced Masako with a cold face and said

"Well, unfortunately for you, you can't get rid of me that easily Masako. As I told you before, I belong here. For your information _**you do know someone by the name of Manami**_." With that I ran away from everyone. Scenes started to play in my head, I was not asleep this wasn't _one of those dreams_, it was a vision. You get a vision when you are awake.

I went to my bedroom and locked the door. I went to my bed and laid there trying to hear the muffled voices in my vision but soon enough I feel asleep and I knew that it was _one of those dreams._

**Naru's POV**

Hara-san still sat in between us and mother glared at her, it was coldest glare I have ever seen on her face. Mother then looked at the door, as though Mai/Manami had a phone call and went to answer it now she came back to continue eating her dinner.

At the thought of Mai/Manami, I remembered her troubled expression before she snapped at Masako and left. I took a sideways glance at Gene and we both nodded. The two of us excused ourselves from the dinner table and went outside into the corridor.

"Where do you think she is?" asked Gene

"In her bedroom.." I said and we both ran up the stairs. I reached Mai/Manami's bedroom it was then that I noticed Gene wasn't with me. He came from the opposite direction and said "Spare key to her bedroom door."

I nodded while he opened. We entered the dimly lit bedroom. We both noticed Mai on lying on the bed. Gene switched on the light and I walked to her bed. The moment the light was on. We saw a red line dripping from Mai's cheek then another line appeared on one of her arms and then the other arm then her legs. The lines were increasing on her arms and legs. I gulped and then slowly and hesitantly lifted Mai's sweater up. There on her left side was red circle changing her tank tops color from white to dark red. I removed her tank top just to revile her 'wound' and then noticed that exactly above her wound was a huge dark purple colored circle. Gene went to check her right side and saw a new large scar forming on her side. I quickly started shaking Mai but it was to no avail. Gene and I nodded using our silent code and he snapped Mai's cheek to wake her up but she didn't.

I kept on shaking her and Gene shouting her name to wake up but she didn't.

I stepped back when Gene stopped shouting and we both went into our thinking pose.

Then all of the sudden

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed a wide awake Mai. She was panting, sweating, shivering, bleeding and cry silent tears.

She looked broken….

**Mai's POV**

I dreamed of my past of when I was kidnapped and tortured. I then saw a woman who looked like my stalker and then it dawned on me, all of my kidnapping case; she was the one responsible.

I then went back to when I was one year old (my first kidnapping) I felt all the pain. Then one of her men carried me to a mansion, it looked so beautiful but it also seemed hunted.

We entered a basement inside the house then I was tortured again. I tried waking up but couldn't, I keep on trying to get out of this memory to let this pain stop but I couldn't. Then she suddenly came back saying "it's time, we have tortured her for 1 month" then I was thrown into a van and driven to the alley behind the Davises mansion. I started wondering in this one dream I saw one whole month. Time passes so quickly here.

After I was thrown again out of the van and my one year old body landed on the rough sidewalk I managed to wake up.

I wake up screaming.

I saw Naru and Gene from the corner of my eyes they were shouting my name. Then Luella bursted into the room. After I managed to calm down just a little bit. Luella and Madoka helped me into my bathroom and bandaged my wounds of course after they helped me shower.

Madoka soon left along with Naru and Gene (who made sure I was alright after leaving the bathroom). Luella helped me into bed and tucked me in. it reminded me of my adopted mother (Taniyama Hana)

I closed my eyes and feel into a dreamless sleep.

**Naru's POV**

I was worried about Mai. She looked so fragile back there, like a feather or like a glass that if you touch it, it will break.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I decided to go and sleep. I changed into my sleepwear after and quick but relaxing bath. And my last thought was "I hope you are Okay, Mai…"

**Gene's POV**

I HATED HARA-SAN!

I just can't stand her after what she did to Ma-chan. How dare she hurt her? At first I didn't believe Noll when he told me and our parents the reason behind Ma-Chan's 'disappearance', but what happened at the dinner table tonight made me change my mind 180 ̊. I couldn't shake the distress feeling of Ma-Chan's safety that was in me. I couldn't even hold it anymore. I glanced at Noll and we both headed to Ma-Chan's bedroom and what was happening there shocked, froze and even paralyzed us.

Mai was bleeding because of her dreams. I wanted so badly to be with her now, but as her spirit guide I couldn't reach her. This was one thing we needed to work on, to have our guiding bond back.

I started shouting trying to let her wake up but she didn't, I had a feeling that she wanted to but couldn't.

I looked at Noll and told him with using our secret coding language that I'll try and slap her to have her wake up. I did but she didn't wake up. Noll kept on shaking her and I kept on shouting but it was to NO AVAIL. I started to think of other ways and knew that Noll is doing the same then her scream ripped through the almost silent mansion.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Mother and Madoka soon came into the room and helped her up from the bed after she calmed down a bit. Then they helped her have a quick shower and bandaged her wounds up. Noll and I stayed to make sure she is Okay before retreating for the night.

Madoka, Noll and I left, mother 5 minutes after us.

I bid goodnight to mother and Madoka before going to my bedroom. I bathed and showered with one thought 'I hope that Mai doesn't have one of those dreams and if she does, I hope that I can guide her through them…"

**Mai's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling so sore and then images from last night's dream and what happened afterwards came to me. I saw that my arms were bandaged up to my elbows, my legs bandaged till my knees, my head bandaged and my stomach was covered with white bandages, a band aid on my left cheek and finally a bandage on my neck.

I showered and then pulled out my yellow and navy blue leather jacket. I wore a navy blue turtle neck underneath my jacket. Dark jeans pant white boots and tied my hair up in a ponytail. Before leaving my bedroom I took my phone and made sure that I had my 'P' and 'M' syringes in my bag, enough for the case (approximately 1 week)

I went downstairs to see everybody eating breakfast smiling and conversing happily. I also noticed my empty seat between Naru and Gene and that Masako was talking to John.

I sighed and went to have a seat. "Good morning." I said in the best cheerful voice. Luella, Martin, Gene and all the rest fell for my fake cheerful voice; all except Naru.

I only ate a half a sandwich and drank a cup of tea.

45 minutes later we headed for our case.

I was in my usual seat (with Naru and Lin) but this time Naru let me have the seat beside the door and the window. I smiled at him; a grateful one while he just nodded as in welcome.

I leaned my head on the window, watching the cars pass by and watching the trees as the van moved. I then went back to my thoughts about my dream the other night, but when I started piecing the dream from last night to the other dreams I had, the van pulled up to our case location.

I stepped out of the car and stretched slightly then, I stumbled. I felt Naru's hands on my waist. I looked up at him and he said "Don't try streatching to much OK?" I nodded. "You will be having your own room." "You? You mean that you asked for 3 sleeping quarters and a room for base. Why 3 I could just stay wi-"

"What if you have a dream of your past or anything related to the secretes we are hiding?" he cut me off

"oh. Thanks." I said in realization. " your room will be between the base and the men's room." He stated while I just nodded.

I turned to face the mansion and was shocked. I didn't even feel Naru shaking me or Bou-san and the other shouting my name when I didn't respond to their hugs and greetings

"It's….it's….it's the mansion from m-m-my d-d-dreams a-a-and m-m-my p-p-past Naru…" I said quietly as for Naru who was standing in front of me can hear me, but it seemed he didn't so I repeated

"_It's….it's….it's the mansion from m-m-my d-d-dreams a-a-and m-m-my p-p-past Naru…" _using telepathy.

This time it reached Naru and Gene as the others started thinking of things that caused me to not listen to them as they moved away from me and headed for the main entrance.

Naru, Gene and I stayed behind. Then Naru and Gene caught me off guard

They hugged me, Gene from the back and Naru from the front. I was crushed between both of their chests.

I started shaking and knew that I was going to start crying soon

"It's OK Mai; we will do our best to finish this case quickly." Both said at the same time then they also said "Let it out Mai." When they said that I couldn't hold the tears anymore.

_**I cried….**_


	14. The Begining

_**AN/: I apologize for the late update, I am currently writing my final exams for the first term and have been busy studying and doing projects ect... please forgive me, I'll try to update my next chapter as fast as possible, but I think it will be updated by the end of next week hopefully (:**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Ghost Hunt...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_*RECAP*_

I turned to face the mansion and was shocked. I didn't even feel Naru shaking me or Bou-san and the other shouting my name when I didn't respond to their hugs and greetings

"It's….it's….it's the mansion from m-m-my d-d-dreams a-a-and m-m-my p-p-past Naru…" I said quietly as for Naru who was standing in front of me can hear me, but it seemed he didn't so I repeated

_"It's….it's….it's the mansion from m-m-my d-d-dreams a-a-and m-m-my p-p-past Naru…" _using telepathy.

This time it reached Naru and Gene as the others started thinking of things that caused me to not listen to them as they moved away from me and headed for the main entrance.

Naru, Gene and I stayed behind. Then Naru and Gene caught me off guard

They hugged me, Gene from the back and Naru from the front. I was crushed between both of their chests.

I started shaking and knew that I was going to start crying soon

"It's OK Mai; we will do our best to finish this case quickly." Both said at the same time then they also said "Let it out Mai." When they said that I couldn't hold the tears anymore.

**_I cried…._**

_*END OF RECAP*_

Mai's/ Manami's POV

I cried for 10 minutes and surprisingly enough neither Gene nor Naru made a move to let go of our hug.

I heard the front door open so I quickly dried my tears from my face and put on my cheerful façade and turned and walked to the other members with Gene and Naru each on each side of me. The woman who greeted us at the door was the woman who ordered the men in my dream/ memory around and told them what to do with the younger version of me, from that moment I knew it is best to stay away from her and decided to act as my older self, cold, stoic and distant from everybody and I did.

"Welcome! You must be BSPR." She said in an overly happy tone. "Please follow me to your base." She said talking to Lin. I smirked at what was going to happen next.

"Excuse me, but _I am the one in charge here, my name is Kazuya Shibuya._" Said Naru in his business tone. My smirk grew even wider at her shocked face. I saw Gene smirking at her shocked face too.

"I-I'm sorry for confusing between you." She stuttered and started walking inside the mansion.

Everybody followed her and they all started chatting, I was the last one to enter before stepping my foot in the mansion I turned and looked at the for-once sunny sky and let a tiny smile appear on my face, with that I stepped into the mansion.

The moment I stepped inside the nauseous feeling came to me and I saw Gene and Hara-san holding their stomachs in pain with everybody standing worriedly around them. I tried to stand up but the moment I was on my knees I heard a voice in my head saying "YOU WILL SUFFER BADLY! YOU WILL DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH! THE TUTOR WILL BEGIN!" and then I saw our client smiling evilly at me and immediately knew she is planning something.

I finally managed to stand up while supporting my weight on the wall next to me. I started walking still using the wall beside me for support, I knew that my face is pale and I felt like vomiting but I still kept walking. When I was about half a meter from my friends I felt a chill run down my spine and I immediately knew that the ghosts are making an appearance. _'This is too fast…' _ I thought.

I quickly made a barrier around the SPR members but didn't have enough time to make one for myself as the ghosts appeared. The ghosts tried sending force into the air to make them noticed by the SPR members but that didn't affect them. It was then Gene noticed the ghost and had his wide eyes on the ghosts.

Naru soon followed his brother's gaze and stood froze, in a matter of seconds everybody has noticed the ghosts and our client gasped and hid her face in Yasuhura's back.

"Matsuzaki-san stay close to Bou-san, Hara-san stay close to John, Yasuhura stay close to our client, Lin stay close to Gene, Mai stay behind me." Barked Naru.

"We already are" answered everyone, well except for myself.

_"Noll, Mai isn't with us" _ I heard Gene tell Naru using telepathy as he finally realized that I wasn't with them. "_WHAT?"_ Naru started looking around the group and true to Gene's words, I wasn't. Then Naru saw me behind the ghosts. He let his façade down and showed his worried expression for once. 'It's OK' I mouthed but I saw Naru shaking his head.

The ghosts seemed keen on trying to hurting them as they tried another blow of force but it still didn't affect them (SPR) so the ghosts started walking forward and then touched my invisible barrier and had a small electric shock so they jumped back with a shriek.

Naru and Gene seemed to connect the dots quickly as they both turned their heads to me and I let a small smile on my face, and started walking again as quietly as possible because the ghosts still didn't notice me.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM" I said when I was near the ghosts. Everybody's head snapped to my direction, even our client.

The ghosts smiled evilly at me and started towards me while I gathered my strength and pushed myself away from the wall and got ready to do the nine cuts.

"RIN, PYO, TO, SHA, KAI, JIN, RETSU, ZAI, ZEN." I did it and the ghosts screamed and soon they disappeared before saying

"WE WILL GET BACK TO YOU!" when I was sure that they disappeared for the time being, I let the barrier down and walked –more like stumbling- to the rest of the group.

Gene and Masako soon were back on their own foot, the weird aura and probably the nauseous feeling was due to the fact that the ghosts were making an appearing.

I don't know why but I still felt nauseous. In a matter of seconds both twins were on either side of me. I rolled my eyes at them and continued walking; I knew that in a matter of minutes I was going to collapse due to my experience earlier.

The moment we entered base and we all sat on the couches around, I was leaning on the wall as there is no space for me on the couches, and the client began her stories, without stating her name. I zoned out of the conversation and turned back to try piecing my dream/memory with what I know about my past but is hurt my head and soon I had a pounding headache. I was about to excuse myself for some fresh air when I suddenly felt dizzy and true to my thoughts I was falling unconscious slowly, black dots started blurring my vision and soon enough everything turned black but before blacking out completely I heard Gene and Naru shout

"MAI!"

Naru's POV

The client was telling us her experinces and I soon enough stopped listening and thought of the ghosts instead. I knew Lin was typing everything onto his computer so I will have him print it out for me later.

I glanced at the others and saw them all listening except Gene and Manami/Mai, _Typical _I thought.

I sighed and held myself from running my hand through my hair, as it was rude. The client stood up to leave I thanked her and the moment she left I saw Mai lying on the floor.

"MAI!" I shouted along with Gene and ran to her, she was burning up, sweating, panting. I checked her pulse and saw that It was slow.

I quickly took two syringes from my jacket pocket and injected her. "Matsuzaki get me a cold bowl of water, Hara-san get me towels, Bou-san, Yasuhura-san start the heater in the bedroom next door, Lin accompany Matsuzaki and Hara-san." I ordered them, they all ran to do their assigned jobs. I looked at Gene and he nodded.

I carried Mai/Manami bridal style and stood up. Gene opened the doors that were in my way and I laid Mai on her bed.

Matsuzaki, Hara-san and Lin soon came in and I let Matsuzaki take care of Mai's fever.

15 minutes later, we were all sitting in base with depressed looks on their face (all except Mai.) I hated gloomy and sad atmosphere no matter how emotionless I may seem.

"Everybody, start getting the equipment into base and then set the cameras and microphones around the mansion then you can retire for the night, you will move around in the order of the assigned groups of two's we did when we did earlier. Yasuhura-san tag with John and Hara-san." I said leaving no room for argument, they all nodded and left base to do their assigned jobs.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair and took my bag then headed to Mai and My bedroom. I sat the bag on my bed and opened it took my precious black file from it. (The room has two single beds one for Mai and the other one is for Naru.)

I unpacked my clothes and then got Mai's bag in the room. While monk and the others were getting the equipment in I ordered Matsuzaki-san to unpack Mai's bag quietly.

1 and a half hours later everything was set up to my liking and we all soon retired for the night, it was after all 11:30 PM

I went inside the room quietly and had a relaxing shower, before lying on my bed.

I was about to fall asleep when I felt a cold chill run down my spine, I turned around and saw the male ghost sitting at the base of Mai's bed….


	15. Fainting

**AN/: I know that this is late, please forgive me, I finished my finals on Thursday and travelled to my hometown and it was only yesterday that I managed to get an internet connetion**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt...**

Mai's POV

_Dream_

_I was in the astral plane again. I looked around, but as it has been for a while Gene wasn't there. I sighed and looked into the dream._

_"Where is Kimi, James?" asked an old woman from her face I would say that she is James's mother._

_James had his head hung down and whispered after 5 minutes "She….She is dead mother….that second child who we didn't actually want killed her the moment she was in our world and breathing our air."_

_"OH DEAR!" said the old woman._

_"Don't worry son, we will find that __**thing**__ and get our revenge for Kimi." Comforted an old man who seemed James's father._

_"Are you sure you will be able to attend to Emmy with work and everything?" asked his mother_

_"I am not sure yet, but we will need to find a babysitter for now."_

_"Why not marry the girl that you loved back in high school? She was Kimi's cousin and she was head over heels over you and the same goes for you. I believe that her name is Mary right?"_

_"I'll think about it" with that James handed his newborn child to his mother and went upstairs. _

_*Dream scene changes* (1 and ½ years later)_

_"Darling I found where that __**thing**__ is living and we will carry out our plan" said the old woman to her husband._

_"Great, now we can get revenge for our son." Stated the old man._

_They soon left the house and managed to kidnap the child (smaller version of myself) and tutored her tell she bled from every body part and was passed out in her own pool of blood._

The dream then ended BUT I was still in the astral plane, and I didn't feel the familiar pull for me to wake up.

Soon I was horrified as I re-experienced (for the first time instead of watching) Gene's 'death' when he was hit by a car, I re-lived the process for when I saved him.

I sat up sweating and panting and screaming at the same time, my vision was blurry from the hot tears that were streaming down my face. I heard everybody screaming my name and in that moment I came to my senses.

I looked at the female ghost who was trying to break my barrier (which I unconsciously created to protect myself)

I stood on my wobbly legs and did the nine cuts, making it disappear for the time being. I sighed and let the barrier down. I sat on the bed and was surprised to find that I still had tears streaming down my face.

I sighed and was about to lye back in bed when I had the nauseous feeling and was dizzy all of the sudden. I stood up (or rather Jumped) and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it, then vomited what was left in my stomach. I flushed the toilet seat and washed my face and brushed my teeth, completely ignoring the banging on the door. I managed to catch Masako saying "She did this on purpose, to get your attention!"

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT MAI!" exclaimed Gene, Luella, Martin (when did they get here?) and surprisingly Naru!

I heard Martin ushering everybody out of the bedroom and telling them that that I will be fine and that the four of them (the Davises) will watch over me.

I turned the tap to let the cold freezing water run and washed my face with it. I made sure that the tap is closed and gazed at my reflection in the mirror, I was paler than usual and had red puffy eyes along with flushed cheeks and red scratches that were bleeding (from my dream). I placed my hand on my forehead and immediately removed it. I WAS BURNING UP.

I sighed and left the bathroom with one thought _'this is going to be a long night'_

The moment I stepped out of the bathroom I heard Luella gasp. After making sure no one except the Davises are around I let my poker face down replacing it with a confused look.

"Mai Your arms, legs, neck and face, you have scratches on your face and a bruise on your neck, a deep gash on your legs and arms, AND your stomach which I just noticed." Luella said.

I looked at my legs that were covered with my sleepwear pants and saw that it was slowly turning red along with my sleeves and mid of my shirt.

"Mai, did **_that_** happen again?" Martin asked, I immediately knew what he meant by **_that_**, having the same wounds from my dreams when waking up. I nodded while looking at the floor.

"I-It's not only that…." I said quietly. This got Luella, Martin, Naru and Genes' attention.

"There is more to it?" asked Gene with concern in his voice. I immediately knew he was going to feel guilty about what I was going to say next and flinched but made sure that nobody noticed it.

"I re-experienced what happened the night I…." I trailed off not being able to continue. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Martin and Luella look at me with wide eyes and then looking at each other.

"You what Mai? We don't have all night to listen to your sentence." Naru snapped.

"Are you Okay Mai? Not feeling dizzy or nauseous?" Luella asked softly

"I vomited my dinner when I was in the bathroom and I AM a little dizzy. My head hurts from the back." I said the last part of the sentence quietly, as everything was turning around and soon I fainted.

"MAI!" I heard the occupants of the room scream and everything turned completely black.

**_*2 hours later…*_**

I woke up to see Luella, Martin, Gene and Naru sitting quietly around the room. No one noticed that I am awake, I sat up slowly and felt something fall onto my lap, I looked down at it and saw that it is a piece of wet cloth.

I groaned as pain suddenly shot to my stomach. My groaning seemed to snap the 4 people in the room from their thoughts.

"Mai! Dear you shouldn't be up! Are you alright?" fussed Luella.

"I'm fine Luella, it's just my stomach hurts a little." I answered quietly.

"Martin, where are the painkillers that we bought with us? Get them now!" ordered Luella

"Mai, you didn't complete your sentence because you fainted now can you complete it?" asked Naru when Martin left to get the painkillers.

I sighed and bowed my head, not making eye contact with the others and said ""I re-experienced what happened the night I….the night in which I saved Gene, I re-lived the pain and emotions (the emotions that I felt when I pushed Gene and his emotions when he was standing frozen with the nearing four-wheel car)" I said.

I knew that they were all looking at me with pity in their eyes and I couldn't take it. I was glad that I was wearing a training as my sleepwear, I quickly removed the covers and ran out of the room ignoring the shouts coming from the others.

I didn't know where I was going, I just ran and stopped when I was out of breath. I looked up letting the tears that I was holding back flow freely onto my face. it seems from my blurry vision that I reached **_High Maynard Reservoir _**I walked slowly to the lake and sat on the grass that is surrounding it. I looked at my reflection on the surface and sighed I had red puffy eyes with tears still streaming down my face.

I wiped my tears and threw a rock into the lake. I stood up slowly and stretched. I walked over to the bridge and stood in the middle admiring the nature that surrounded me. Soon enough, the sun began to rise and I decided to head back to mansion. I walked away, but before leaving I took one last look at the place promising myself to be back when this case was over.

I made my way to the mansion grabbing some tea from a stall along the way.

I finished the tea right before I reached the mansion. I sighed, dumped the plastic tea cup into a nearby trash can then entered the house. The moment I stepped into the mansion, the overwhelming feeling of nauseous and the smell of blood hit me again, much worse than before and with that I fainted but before falling completely unconscious I heard Naru's footsteps nearing me and him shouting my name with concern

"Mai!"


	16. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt…**

**Chapter 16: Confessions **

**Mai's POV**

I woke up to the yellowish-orange light coming from the window. I sat up slowly and looked around. I was in my bedroom back in my apartment, I sighed and stretched and slowly stoop up from my bed. I looked and found myself still in my clothes. I opened my bedroom door slowly and walked into the living room, there I saw Naru sleeping peacefully and from the looks of it he had been sleeping for a while now. I looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 7:30 PM I needed to make a cup of tea for myself and Naru.

I went to the kitchen and quickly but quietly set the water to boil. I then went to my own world of thoughts. The dream earlier, my rapidly increasing powers, my memories and finally my health. I shook my head not wanting to let my tears down as I thought of the symptoms and that I might not be around in this world for long. I looked up to the sky filled with stars and stared blankly at it. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the whistle of the kettle. I filled the cups with tea, took them and headed to the living room.

I set the tea cups on the coffee table and walked over to Naru then started shaking him gently.

"Naru…Naru…wake up…" I said quietly. Naru groaned and opened his eyes slowly.

"Good evening, you looked like you were sleeping rather peacefully that I didn't want to wake you up but….I got a feeling that you would want to wake so I did" I said as I handed him his cup of Earl Grey tea after he sat up.

"Thank you, yes I was sleeping rather well. How are you feeling Mai? You know you shouldn't be out of your bed right?" he stated softly.

"I'm fine Naru, and yes I know that but I have a question, why are we at my apartment?" I asked

"We are at your apartment because your room back in the mansion where the case is was damaged by the ghost." He answered

"Oh" was my only reply. I set my now empty tea cup on the table and stood up and answered at his questioning gaze "I'm going to change" but halfway across the living room, I feel to the floor clutching my head in pain screaming "MAKE IT STOP! I DON'T WANT TO WATCH IT ANYMORE! NARU PLEASE STOP IT!"

I immediately felt two strong arms wrapping themselves around me, and a voice whispering comforting words to calm me down. I felt like I was burning and I saw the mansion in which the case is located burn to ashes and 4 people standing outside watching it burn. And then suddenly I was inside the burning house surrounded by the flames, screaming for help.

I heard a voice calling my name but it was muffled like I was under water. Soon it was clearer. The voice belonged to Naru.

"Mai, breath in and out, in, out…. Like me in, out, in, out." Said Naru with concern lacing his tone.

I did as I was told and soon everything was back to normal except that the pain in me won't ease.

I knew I was being childish but I just couldn't take it anymore, every single problem of mine came back to mind and along with the pain, I broke down. I clutched Naru's shirt and cried onto his chest.

Naru kept rubbing my back in a comforting way and running his other hand through my waist length hair, while I sat on his lap on the couch.

When I started crying my heart out, Naru carried me to couch and tried his best to comfort me. My cries soon turned into sobs.

"N-Naru…." I said when my sobs subsided but I still had tears streaming down my face.

"Hmm?" asked Naru quietly.

"I-I don't think t-t-that I can do it a-a-anymore…." I said after some time and I stuttered.

"Can do what Mai?" Naru questioned me with a frown on his face. I knew that he always let his mask down around me, Gene, Luella and Martin.

"Everything Naru….my dreams, my powers, the visions, my decreasing health, try to gain my memories, trying to find the truth and above all of that act in front of everybody that nothing is wrong. I just can't…I-I-…to tell you the truth Naru, I thought about committing suicide twice; when my 'Mother' died and when I knew that I lost my memories but kept my cheerful façade on, I even tried it once but snapped out of my depression, thinking about my friends, SPR, and **_you_**…" I said as I pulled my sleeve and showed him my wrist (which didn't have any foundation on)

"Mai…..w-w-w-when did you try?" Naru asked after 5 minutes and he stuttered.

I looked down, bangs covering my eyes and whispered "After our third case…" at my answer Naru pulled me closer to him and squeezed me in his warm embrace.

"Mai….do know that I'll always be by your side and do my best to protect you even if it means for me to die, or end up in the ICU in the hospital. I will support you in every decision you make and every step you take in the future. I know that you hate me as for my cold treatment and me teasing you but, I just wanted to let you know that, that **_I love you Mai, and I will always be by your side forever._**" Said Naru.

I was in shock of what Naru just said. His last sentence ringing like a broken bell in my head "**_I love you Mai, and I will always be by your side forever._**" I slowly looked up to see Naru looking at me, eyes full of nothing except love. I smiled a small smile and intertwined our hands together while I wiped my tears with my other hand suddenly tears started streaming down my face again, ignoring them I said while I lowered my head to gaze at the tiled floor I said…

"I-I-I…"

**_To be continued_**


	17. Burns

**AN: I know I am righting short chapters nowdays...please forgve me, little busy with relaxing and having a break from everything...I'll try my best to write the next chapter longer than usual... sorry to keep you waiting...**

**Off with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Ghost Hunt...**

**Chapter 17-Burns-**

**_Mai's POV_**

I was shocked to say the least; NARU just confessed that he is in love with me. I didn't know what to do, I was afraid of what was going to happen next, afraid to lose the friendship that I worked hard to gain, knowing that one simple mistake in our relationship (when I answer him) will lead to us breaking up and things won't be the same for sure.

I stood up, letting go of his hand slowly and without turning around to look at him, I ran to my bedroom and slammed the door shut.

I was standing behind the door with tears flowing down my face, I slowly fell to the floor, too scared and too shocked from what happened earlier to move.

"Mai! Are you alright?" asked Naru while knocking on my bedroom door, I was still on the floor crying silently.

"Y-yeah Naru, I'm fine…I-I- I just need some time to think things over… can you guarantee my wish?" I asked after some time.

"Mai…." Said Naru.

"P-Please Naru…" I said barely above a whisper, not sure if he heard me.

"Fine…but are you sure you are safe to be left alone? I mean what about the stalker and the other problems…?" Naru asked.

"I'll be fine, I promise, and I won't use my powers…" I said

"Take care Mai, I have to go back to the case site now, see you later." With that I heard his footsteps fade and soon the door to my apartment opened and closed behind him.

I sighed and stood up and stretched. I decided to take a hot soothing bath to relax myself then see if I want to go back to the mansion today or tomorrow.

Half an hour later, I was bathed and changed into my sleepwear. I wanted to stay away from everything a little bit longer. I laid myself on my bed and soon enough went to my dream world.

_Dream_

_I saw a younger version of Luella crying on a younger version of Martin's shoulder. Martin had a sad and depressed expression on his face. he slowly lead Luella to the waiting room of what looked like a hospital. There sitting on two chairs I saw Gene and Naru. Naru had his head on Gene's shoulder while Gene had his head on Naru's._

_"W-Who would do such a thing for a small girl Martin?" asked Luella with tears streaming down her face._

_"I don't know Lu, I don't know…but I promise you that I will find whoever did this to Manami and torture them." Replied Martin._

_15 minutes later…._

_A man who looked in his mid-thirties came into the waiting room. Luella and Martin seemed to notice his presence immediately because they quickly went to him._

_"Doc, how is she?" asked Martin frantically._

_"She lost a huge amount of blood and had two cardiac arrests, one during her ride in the ambulance and once during the surgery. We did our best to help the little girl, now it's up to her Mr. and Mrs. Davis, but I'll tell you this little girl is a fighter."_

_"Can we see her?" asked Martin after a while._

_The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry but you can't, due to her huge blood loss she is in the ICU and we…." The doctor looked down unable to meet the Davises worried looks._

_"You what doc?" asked Martin._

_"We think she might not wake up…"_

_"NO!" yelled Luella, Martin seemed to be paralyzed due to the shock. Luella's voice seemed to wake the twins from their slumber. _

_"Mother?" both of the boys said together, worried about their mother. _

_ "You may be able to see her from the glass outside, but that would be tomorrow as visiting hours are over and we need to get her to her room._

_Martin nodded and thanked the doctor, with that the doctor left the family alone._

_"Mother is Manami going to be OK?" asked Naru_

_"Yes she will, now let's go home darling, we will see her tomorrow." Luella said while wiping her tears. She took Naru's hand and waited for Martin to carry Gene who went back to sleep._

_Soon when the Davises left the hospital, a lady and a man came in and headed to the reception._

_"Hello, how can I help you?" asked the receptionist._

_"I would like to transfer my daughter, __**Manami Davis**__ to Tokyo General Hospital in Japan, we are moving to Japan and I would like my daughter there please." Said the lady. _

_"Sure, you are aware that she is in coma right?" asked the receptionist. Both the lady and the man nodded. _

_"Well then, let me check with her doctor and see if she needs any last checkups before I let you sign the transfer papers. Please wait for a while." With that the receptionist left them alone._

_25 minutes later,_

_"Please sign these papers and tomorrow morning we will transfer your daughter to Tokyo General Hospital via helicopter." They did as they were told, thanked the receptionist and soon left._

_Change scene _

_"Thank you for your idea mother, father. My wife (second wife) Caroline and I finished our plan. We will leave her in Tokyo General Hospital, with no one to see her and stay by her side and soon the doctors will have to make their own decision and remove the machines that are helping her breathe and eat and she will die."_

_"Good job, James, Caroline…now come home let's celebrate._

_"See you mother…"_

_*when they reached the mansion and started 'celebrating'*_

_"Put your hands where I can see them and stay still." Said James and Caroline to the old couple._

_"What is going on James? Didn't we help you, why are you pointing that gun of yours at us?" asked James's father._

_"You did, but I am scared that you will reveal the truth about our kidnapping and torture so I decided to make sure everything is safe by shooting you." James replied evilly._

_The moment he finished, two gun shots were heard and two bodies were dropped to the floor. _

_Caroline took the sleeping Emmy and stood outside of the mansion, waiting for James._

_James followed her 5 minutes later, but not before setting the mansion on fire._

**_Dream End…_**

I sat up sweating. I had experienced the last few moments of the old woman's life, I looked down at my arms and sure enough they were burned. I sighed. I showered and slipped into my dark green turtle neck and black skinny jeans and grey coat. I tied my hair into a high ponytail, quickly leaving my apartment; I headed straight to the hospital to have medical attention to my burns.

On my way to the hospital, I kept replaying my dream in my head. I shook my head and decided to stop thinking until I have someone attend to my burns as they were burning me and itching so badly.

I increased my pace but on my way to the my destination, I bumped into the two people who I didn't want to see at the moment.

_Naru and Masako._


	18. Hospitals, Research & Meetings

**Chapter 18- Hospitals & Research-**

**_Mai's POV_**

I sighed internally…after my dream I didn't want to deal with anybody especially Naru and Masako.

I stood up, apologized in English and ran off before any of them could say anything. When I was sure they were not looking at me I turned and looked at their backs. I saw Masako clinging onto Naru as though he was her oxygen. I shook my head and continued my way to the hospital.

Once I reached there, I headed straight to the ER, and one of the nurses treated to my wounds, but as luck was not on my side today, the nurse was a male and he started flirting with me.

"Would you like to come home with me? My shift just ended." He started and he went straight to the point!

I ignored him and went to move past him, but I don't know when did this happen or how, but in a matter of seconds I was pinned to the wall, hands above my head gripped tightly and his face inches away from mine.

I was glad that the stupid nurse didn't go any nearer because when he moved away to 'admire' me I kicked him in his lower abdomen making him fall to the ground in pain. The door to the examination room opened and in came a female nurse. She seemed to piece the pieces together as she motioned for me to follow her and I did. She attended to my burns in silence and when she finished wrapping them she said.

"I hope you get well soon Miss..?"

"Alice, Alice Williams." I said

"Well, I hope you get well soon Miss Williams and I apologize about Mark's behavior, he really needs to learn his manners and how to act when on duty." She said

"It's Ok and thank you." With that I left the hospital.

While walking down the street, I saw a small café so I decided to eat as I am sure I will lose my appetite with everything going on. I went in and ordered my meal, but while eating, guess who came and sat on the chair opposite me? None other than **_James Davis…_**

**"Hello my dear." **He said

**"What do you want now other than 'your revenge'?"** I said coldly

**"Well my dear Mai, I want it today, in other words now, at this very moment." **He said calmly.

I knew that it is impossible to get rid of him easily this time, meaning that I will need to use more of my powers as something feels off about him so

**"Fine, where do you want to go?" **I said after some time.

**"Well, aren't you coming willingly to your death? We are going to the basement of this café."**

I stoop up paid my bill for my incomplete meal and headed to the basement with James following behind me closely.

When we reached the basement, it was an empty place that seemed to be hardly used.

**"Make your needed calls, saying goodbye to your friends and then switch off your phone!" **he ordered.

**"Fine." **I replied while dialing one certain number into my call keypad and held the phone to my ear and waited for the other end to pick up.

**"999, what's your emergency?" **asked the operator.

**"I need two ambulances at ****_J&A Café_** **15 minutes, inside the basement**." I replied and hung up.

**"That was quick…no goodbyes to the Davises?" **he asked

**"No" I said coldly and soon he started summoning his 'PK' and tried to attack me**

**"You do remember that the last time your 'PK' didn't do anything to hurt me right?" **I said in my monotone tone.

**"YES I DO! BUT THIS TIME YOU WILL GET HURT!" **he said in his mad tone.

Before I could put up a barrier his 'PK' hit me but it wasn't enough to make me faint, but enough to make me fall to my knees.

I stood on shaky legs and

**"Your play time is over, any last words?" **I asked.

**"HA! You can't hurt me!" **he shouted.

I gave him one last chance to try and get to me and he did, he stabbed me in my stomach, which I knew immediately that it will scar.

I summoned the largest amount of PK-LT I could in my current state and shot him, making him lose conscious.

Soon enough, the paramedics arrived with two stretchers I laid down on one and was carried outside and into the ambulance while the other two paramedics carried Mr. James's unconscious form into the other ambulance. Before losing my conscious completely I saw Hara-san clinging to Naru's arm among the crowd that was forming around us.

**"What's your name Miss…?" **asked one of the paramedic as the ambulance started moving, trying to get me to stay awake.

**"Taniyama Mai." **I replied using my Japanese name as I'm sure if Naru and Masako saw me, they will go asking the hospitals around about my condition using either **Alice Williams or Manami Davis.**

**"Do you have anyone we should contact?" **the same paramedic asked. I shook my head and with that my world turned black.

**_Beep…Beep…Beep…_**

I woke up to the sound of beeping and I immediately knew that I am in the hospital. I tried sitting up but something prevented me, I turned and looked out of the window and saw the orange rays of the setting sun through the window, and I estimated that I was unconscious for the past 24 hours.

I started thrashing in my bed when I saw that I couldn't breathe and immediately nurses came into the room, and removed the breathing tube from my throat and helped me sit up and made me drink a cup of water.

"Hello Miss Taniyama, how are you feeling?" asked a doctor when he came in.

"I'm fine, when can I be discharged?" I asked

"Miss, you do realize that you have been unconscious for two days and not one right?" he asked and I nodded (whether it's one day or two I don't care.)

"We would like to keep you for two more days to make sure everything is fine, as you used a huge amount of powers and stressing your body at the same time, and let me tell you Miss Taniyama, your heart stopped for 5 minutes during the ride to the hospital and another 5 minutes during the surgery, you lost a lot of blood that we thought you were a goner, but if you are willing to leave then it will be on your own will and you will have responsibility if anything happened to you. As for the man who came in with you he is healthy and already left the hospital at the same day when he woke up." Explained the doctor

"I'd like to leave." I stated

"Are you sure?" he asked I nodded

"Fine, but you are to take it easy for the next 2 weeks so you don't open your wound and I'd like to see you in 2 weeks to have a checkup, and you are to take this painkiller every 6 hours understood?" he said while handing me a paper written on it the name of a painkiller.

I nodded and then he left

"Here are your clothes" said a nurse who re-entered my hospital room with my clothes.

"Please get changed and come to the front desk to sign your release papers" with that she handed me my clothes and left me alone to change. I changed into my earlier clothes (my dark green turtle neck and black skinny jeans and grey coat and tied my hair into a high ponytail)

I made sure I had my phone and apartment keys as well as the same amount of money that I had when I left my apartment two days ago and headed to the front desk, signed the papers and left the hospital.

This time I headed straight to the mansion where our case was located.

I sighed as I reached the mansion; I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell, waiting patiently for it to be opened.

5 minutes of standing in the freezing weather, the door opened to reveal our client- who I discovered from my earlier dream- her name was Caroline.

She stepped aside; I went inside not saying a word to her and had my façade on. I walked straight to base and opened to door quietly, no one noticed me opening the door as they were chatting quietly and all had their heads buried in papers (most likely the history of the mansion and information about our client)

I walked into base, after closing the door quietly behind me, everybody was trying to find information about our client and suggesting some names they read who could possibly be our client. They were all seated on the floor in a circle (even Naru and Lin-san) with papers scattered in the middle.

I walked over to the window at the other end of base and was more surprised to find that no one felt any movement in the room, not even the Davises or Lin-san for that matter. I looked at the dark sky and had a feeling that a storm was coming.

"BAH! I am dead tired! We will never find anything about that creepy lady, who refuses to even give us a last name!" Bou-san said as he laid his back on the floor gazing at the ceiling.

Mumbles of agreement came from the rest even the Davises and Lin-san!

"Don't give up that easily!" said Madoka in her cheerful voice.

"But! There are around 150 people in these demanded papers who look like that creepy lady!" Said none other than Ayako.

"I know who she is! Shouted Bou-san in excitement as he sat up, making everybody look at him patiently waiting for his answer.

"She is a ghost!" he stated in matter-of-fact tone.

"You idiot! Then how is she able to touch things?" asked Ayako

"Simple, she had a huge amount of physic abilities when she was alive so she saved it and now can act like an alive person!"

"If she _is _dead then, we can at least see in her personal information that she _is dead_ so we can remove the papers that state that that person is alive, narrowing our search." Said Naru while organizing the papers into two different columns.

Everybody soon followed his lead, but soon Luella stopped what she was doing.

"Is there anything wrong dear? Did you find someone who matches our client's description?" asked Martin noticing Luella's expression.

"No, but…" answered Luella

"What is it mother?" asked Gene

"I just remembered about Manami…" she said "I still can't believe that the police will declare her dead if she isn't found by the end of the month.

Everyone had confused expressions on their faces and they all said at once "Who is Manami?" everyone except Gene, Naru and Martin.

"I promise we will find her, I will go down to the police station after we find an identity for our client, I promise you Luella…" said Martin, ignoring the confused expressions directed towards Luella and him.

Luella nodded and started her work of arranging papers again and everybody continued what they were doing.

I sighed internally and sat on the window sill slowly, careful to not re-open my wound and kept my gaze outside at the now pouring rain.

"Her name is Caroline Davis." I said coldly making everybody's gaze to turn to me.

"MAI!" screamed Gene as he was the first one to break the silence after I stated our client's name.

"One, I know my name Gene, two, no need to shout as I am standing in front of you and three, what do you want?" I said coldly, shocking everybody.

"Where have you been?" asked Madoka.

"Somewhere." I said simply. After that no one dared to speak and uncomfortable silence fell between us.

The door to our base opened and in came our client (now known as Caroline Davis)

"Can I help you Mrs. Davis?" I asked coldly. She seemed shocked and paralyzed in her place.

"Honey I am home from my trip!" said an awfully familiar voice, footsteps getting nearer by the minute to our base

"Oh! You finally decided to join us, nice to see you again Mr. Davis, I hope you are doing well." I said sarcastically when he entered the base.

"You! What are you doing here?" he said pointing an 'accusing' finger towards me.

"Me? I came to make sure that you are fine after our little encounter." I said

"You call that little encounter? It's the worst encounter I had with a b**** like you!" he exclaimed

In a matter of seconds, I had him pinned to the wall behind him and said coldly

"Then, I hope that you learned your lesson and to never mess with me again, understood?" I said

He nodded quickly turning pale and started shaking with fright.

"Good." I said and let go of him and when I did he immediately went to Caroline's side.

"Now, did you need anything from us Mrs. Davis?" I asked again

"How did you know my name?" she asked

"Simple… I know you too well for your liking." I said and after I finished my sentence the mansion's door opened and closed followed by a

"Mum! Dad! I'm home!" and then footsteps got closer by the second and then an identical form of me came into everyone's view…


	19. Depression and The Fire

**AN: I am truly sorry and I hope you forgive me, I know I haven't updated in a looooong time and it is my fault, I was a week late to school as there was no seats available for me so I was to stay in my hometown for one more week-but I didn't mind, actually I wanted to HaHa- so I had a lot of school work to catch up to, and quizzes and next week we are starting assessments so I may be late in updating, oh and this chapter is a little bit odd to me, I won't know if that goes for you too unless you review, so please do AND**

"**English"**

"Japanese"

'Thoughts'

**I hope you enjoy (:**

**Chapter 19: Depression and Fire.**

We saw a girl who had the same brownish hair color as mine but she stopped right outside the room.

"**Sweetie, we have important business with our guests and would like to discuss them privately so can you go to your room? Your mother will call you when dinner is ready."** Said James

Right after he finished his sentence footsteps where heard again, this time getting away by the second.

"**Now, what is it that you want to say?"** I asked

"**I would like you to try and not get into my daughter's way and don't talk to her unless necessary."** Both parents said at the same time.

"**And you,"** said James "**I don't want you near her at all or else I will kick you outside!"** he said while pointing to me while I ignored him as I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't even listen to their conversation after the mysterious girl left but I had a suspicious on who she is.

I had an uneasy feeling, something was about to happen but I didn't know where or exactly when, all I knew is that something really bad is going to happen.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt someone shaking me. I looked up to find Gene looking at me with concern all over his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked while placing his palm on my forehead; checking my body temperature.

"I'm fine." I said quietly

"You're a bit warm, maybe you should rest for a while but before that…" he said

"What?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"You will have to tell me what happened between you and Mr. James and where have you been." He replied with a huge grin on his face.

"Nothing happened," I said and started to walk to the door.

"Huh?" said Gene

"Even if something happened, who said I will tell you?" I said with a smirk on my face and before Gene could do anything I left the room.

I started wondering around the mansion, trying to find places from my dreams, but I had no luck. I decided to have a walk outside as the rain stopped. I went to the main door, and left the mansion as quietly as possible, I knew that it won't take them long to notice that I am not resting as I am supposed to.

I walked into the back garden. It was beautiful, some tree leafs were there on the ground, there was a swing where one could sit and read, type or even just sit there admire their surroundings. It was full of trees which I'm sure in spring would be fully blossomed adding more calmness to the garden. I walked between the leafless trees. I looked up at the sky and the moment that I looked up it started snowing. I smiled, my first true smile since I discovered my 'problems.' I kept walking deeper into the place as more snow was falling.

When I was covered completely in the white snow and all the trees were covered in white too I decided to go back inside as I calmed myself from everything a little bit.

I dusted the snow from my clothes and hair and stepped into the mansion. I walked silently to my room, and laid on the bed with closed eyes. I tried to sleep but something felt off, so I stretched slowly (careful not to open my wound) and looked at the Naru's bed, then at my bed and that was when I was shocked.

The book that I was reading the last time when I was in the room wasn't on my bed, the bed cover wasn't the one that was there when I was sleeping. I opened the closest and saw that it was Masako's clothes in it and not mine. UGH! That girl will have to deal with me after the case and when I am in a better mood.

I left the room and decided to go make myself some tea. While I was walking in the hallway, I bumped into none other than Caroline Davis.

"**Where will my room be?"** I asked as I had no idea where the ladies' room was.

"**Oh, about that,"** she said **"Yes?" **I said showing irritation in my tone.

"**Miss. Matsuzaki is staying with Mr. Takigawa, Mrs. Davis is with her husband, Miss. Mori is with Mr. Lin, Mr. Yasuhura is with Mr. Eugene, Miss. Hara is with Mr. Oliver and…"** she stopped to take her breath.

"**I am alone, you moved my things, I know now where is my room**?" I said/asked trying to contain my temper.

"**Your room is at the left end of the hallway."** She replied with a smile.

"**Fine."** I said in my monotone voice, with that I started walking. I walked into my room and sighed.

I settled to take a quick shower then walk around the mansion.

I changed into my navy jeans and black turtleneck shirt and black high heeled boots. I dried my hair and I left it down; I didn't feel like tying my hair at the moment.

I stepped out of my room and went for the stairs that led to the second floor. I was hesitant at first, thinking I should tell someone but decided against it. I reached the top of the stairs and walked through the mansion.

I reached the end of the hallway and wanted to open the door to my right, so I did. I smiled slightly at the view. The setting sun rays shined through the room, making it look a bit orangish in color. At one corner of the room were all types of music instruments, and then in the middle of the room was a grand black-colored piano. I knew how to play every instrument in music, I was the best in my class during middle and high school; I just adored music.

I walked into the room, towards the piano. I sat in front of it and started touching the keys, making sure it is tuned properly, and started playing the first piece I learned. Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven.

I closed my eyes, remembering when I played it for the first time. I shook my head, clearing it from my depressing memories. I didn't notice anyone entering the room until I finished the whole piece and it was then I felt something wet and hot on my cheeks, I let the tears out, and lowered my head, keeping my gaze on my lap. I heard people clapping, I snapped my head and looked at the door with wide eyes, there standing at the door were, SPR, the Davises, Madoka and even James Davis and Caroline Davis, they all were clapping with smiles on their faces.

I just couldn't take it, tears won't stop flowing, and I felt the need to get away from them, specifically James, Caroline, Hara and Oliver; so I did. I ran out of the room and took my grey coat, which I hanged on the coat hanger near the main door and left the mansion, with tears on my face.

The tears kept increasing as I distanced myself from the haunted mansion. I stopped running to catch my breath and dry the tears. Soon my crying stopped; I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I wanted to do many things, but ignored my priorities. I was depressed and nothing or no one was going to cheer me up.

I had my legs lead me to wherever, as I just walked and made sure not to bump into people walking on the street, my brain was numb.

It was then that I was aware of my surroundings, it was when I reached to a cemetery I have never been to before.

I kept following the feeling in my gut and soon stood frozen in place when I read the names that were written on the headstones

"_Taniyama_ _Hideke"_

"_Taniyama Hannah"_

"_Kimi Davis"_

I shook my head and smiled, it was amazing, feeling to be around my biological mother, my adopted parents' graves. Even though they weren't physically with me but they will always be in my heart, no matter what.

It may sound silly but I talked to the three of them, it was weird, my adopted parents' being buried exactly beside my biological mother's body. Well, it doesn't matter does it?

It felt relifing to talk to someone about everything I have been through. And at the moment I truly think of seeing a therapist. It may help me. I am still depressed for when I found that my-now-adopted mother- being declared dead and I wasn't there with her. The sadness and depression doesn't go away, in fact, it grows more by the day. I am happy that everybody fell for my cheerful façade and my fake happy-go-lucky personality, when I met them. The only ones who know about my depression are Martin, Luella, Gene and Oliver. Though Oliver knows one more thing. I tried suicide. I involuntary touched my bandaged wrist (where the scar is)

It was bandaged when I woke up in the hospital earlier today.

I shook my head and stood up. I said my prayers and left the cemetery.

With a small smile on my face I headed back the mansion.

I re- entered the mansion for the nth time today and headed to the base, only to discover that it was empty. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was time for dinner.

I didn't feel like joining them as I didn't have an appetite so I decided to head to my room.

When I reached my bedroom, I had a nice warm bath. I slipped into my sleepwear- which was light blue shirt and grey pants- and sat on the loveseat and gazed at the lights of the city from where I was. I switched off the lights and switched on the lamp on the coffee table beside me and decided to do some research about my disease.

…**.Later…..**

I sighed and stood up to stretch, I had made sure after my bath that my wounds and my wrists are well bandaged. I looked up at the clock to find that it was 10PM. I collected my papers and placed them in my bag and at the same time took out my medicine, painkillers and injections.

I took my medicine and painkillers, injected myself with the required injections. I didn't feel like sleeping so I decided to read _**Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen**_.

I was finished from the first quarter of the book when I started feeling nauseous. I shot up and ran to the bathroom and stayed near the toilet seat until I vomited everything I ate during the day. I sighed, flushed the toilet seat, and washed my pale face and my teeth. It was then that I started feeling the day's events affecting my body as I felt tired and my eyes started dropping, so off to bed I went.

…**Next Morning…**

I woke up at 8:15, ignoring the fact that I am most likely the last one to wake up, I got up slowly and chose my outfit for the day (bright yellow turtleneck shirt, black pants with black boots, and my black coat along my yellow scarf-if I left the house today-) I decided to have my hair down. 30 minutes later, I was fully dressed (even my coat and scarf) and headed to base.

I opened the base door, only to find Naru and Masako _kissing with Masako on Naru's lap_.

I cleared my throat to have their attention and I did.

"What do _you _want?" snapped Masako, pretty angry at me for interrupting their moment.

Ignoring her I looked at Oliver and said **"I know that I am late, I know that I have work to do, but I'm going out for breakfast, and I won't tell anyone about what I saw, so rest assured" **with that I smirked and walked out.

I left the mansion and headed for a small diner around the corner, ate a quick sandwich and went to the park for a walk; I just didn't feel like facing Oliver's hard glare at the moment.

It have been a good hour and 45 minutes since I entered the park, I just watched the kids play and enjoyed the fresh air.

I had a bad feeling in my gut so I decided to head back to the mansion to check on everybody, this time I used the east wing side door.

The moment I reached the mansion, I ran and took some of the monitors to the van along with the cameras and microphones. I ran inside and headed straight to base. There I saw everybody, SPR, Davises, and our clients.

"GET OUT OF THE MANSION NOW!" I said-more like shouted seriously-

No body questioned me and they all left (even our clients).

I was the last one to leave the mansion. I saw their shocked expressions

"Now isn't the time to be shocked, call the fire department, this is paranormal. I just know it. Is everybody here?" I barked and Lin immediately took out his phone to contact the fire department.

"My daughter!" said James. "OH GOD!" yelled Caroline.

I ran to the van, took out my large water bottle that I had kept there for no reason, I removed the cap and poured the water on my cloths and ran back inside the mansion.

"**MAI!"**

"NO MAI!" I heard everybody shout but ignored them. The moment I stepped in, part of the wall fell onto the floor, blocking me from everybody else.

I took a deep breath and ran up the stairs, and followed my gut and entered the room opposite to the music room.

"**Hey, there you are."** I said (while panting) to the girl who was trying to get away from the fire and ended in one corner of her bedroom with the fire all around her. She looked up

"**You… you look exactly like me…are you a part of my soul or something?"** she asked

I shook my head **"I'm not part of your soul." **I replied

"**Then how? How do you look exactly like me, you are just like we with longer hair, my hair is till my shoulders, that is only the difference."** She asked again.

"**Now is not the time, I have to get you out of here and to your parents so trust me OK?"** I answered and extended my hand for her.

She took my hand after 30 seconds and together we left the burning room.

We started to walk to the stairs but suddenly the ceiling started falling onto us, I used myself as a shield to protect her. "**Are you alright?"** I asked. I felt her nod against my neck.

"**Damn!"** we can't reach the stairs now; we can't wait for the fire department to arrive. I felt the girl squeeze my hand and I knew she was scared, I squeezed her hand back in assurance that I will get her out of here, _I have to…_

_I will get her out of here, even if it costs me my life….._

**AN: Please review and tell me your opinion, whether it's a negative or a positive, I would love to hear from you! If any of you have any ideas on how they want the next chapter or any twist, please tell me and I will do my best to fit it around in my story… **

**I again apologize for my late update…. Please be with me… **

**And lastly THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS, I REALLY APPRIACTE YOUR COMMENTS!**


	20. Departure

**A/N: HEY everybody! I thank you for your reviews, I think that for the next 2 weeks I won't update but I will do my best, here is the next chapter, please leave a comment.**

**Chapter 20: Departure **

**Mai's POV**

I stayed still for a minute and a half, trying to catch my breath from all the running and from using my PK to protect myself from the falling ceiling. I continued walking forward as now we can't go back anymore. I reached a staircase that goes up, I took a deep breath and started climbing it.

The moment we stepped onto the floor I saw a door; I looked behind me and saw the fire getting nearer. I quickly opened the door and saw that we were now in the attic with boxes around us covered in dust.

I scanned the room for anything I could use to help us get out but didn't find anything. I knew that I couldn't use my PK to remove the fallen woods that were separating us from the others as I had a feeling that I will need to use a huge amount of PK soon. I sighed and walked to the window in the attic and looked down from it. It was pretty high, around 2 or 3 meters. I sighed and channeled a small amount of PK to break the window, and make sure that the shattered glass didn't hurt the others who were in panicked states. The half inched snow that was on the ground acted as soundproof, so the others didn't hear the glass falling beside them.

"_MAI! Can you hear me Mai!" _said Gene telepathically.

I ran a hand through my hair, and then the attic started getting colder. I quickly turned around to see two ghosts looking at us. I pulled the girl behind me, making me stand between them.

"You two shouldn't be here, you have to follow the light, there is a better place for you." I said calmly they started throwing things at us and used my PK to stop the old, dusty objects from hurting us.

"Light?" they asked while I nodded, the single word seemed to get their attention as the objects and boxes stopped being thrown at us.

"I know how you both died, you were shot to death and then your murderer set the place on fire. I promise you that if you follow the light, I will get your revenge for you. I know you never intended to hurt anyone." I said in a soft voice.

Soon the dark aura around them started to turn into a light aura and a golden color surrounded them.

"We will, thank you…" with that they disappeared. I smiled slightly; this was the most amazing part of my job.

I turned around and saw the fire burning the door. I took hold of the girl and said

**"Breath in, out. In, out take a deep breathe quickly"**

She silently obeyed.

I was starting to get dizzy; my huge use of PK was taking its toll on me.

I hugged her and counted backwards from 5.

_"5…4…3…2…1…Now" I said to myself_

With that I jumped out of the window. I turned around in midair to make sure that when we hit the ground, the shattered glass on the snow will not hurt the girl in my arms but hurt me.

"**Are you okay?"** I asked the girl in my arms. She nodded and slowly stood up and started walking towards the rest of us; her movement seemed to get everybody's attention as they all turned to look at her.

"**OH SWEETIE!" **shouted Caroline and James as they ran to hug her.

Caroline had tears streaming down her face. Everybody ran to her making sure she was okay, hugging her and chatting happily.

I slowly stood up wincing from the glass on the back of my arms, back and legs. I ran a hand through my hair.

_"Case Closed!" _I said telepathically to no one. I grinned and looked up at the sky, seeing it start snowing again. I heard the sirens of the fire trucks and ambulance nearing our location. I looked at the chatting happily group from the corner of my eye and saw that someone was missing.

I turned to look at the garden one last time as I'm sure I won't be coming back here again. It was then I felt a pair of arms tackling me from behind me making me fall to the ground. I pushed the arms of me and stood up after the weight was away. When I looked up, I saw Gene covered in snow, grinning like an idiot while extending his hand for me to take, which I gladly took.

I started to take the glass from my arms and when Gene noticed he helped me, soon enough we were done but I still had blood oozing from my wounds.

He started to walk back to group and gestured from me to follow and I nodded and walked behind him. I was starting to feel dizzy again; I started panting like I have run a hundred miles. Everything was starting to get blurry and soon everything turned black as I hit the cold snow.

**…Later…**

I woke up to find myself in a dark room. I had an oxygen mask on, and the IV tube as well as the heart monitor.

In that instance I knew I was in a hospital room, I tried to sit up or remove the oxygen mask but I couldn't, so I panicked and started thrashing around. Suddenly two or three nurses came in and one removed the oxygen mask, one helped me sit up and the last one handed me a cup of water. I smiled at them in thanks and drank the water.

"**Excuse me, but what time is it?" ** I asked as I am so confused.

"**Oh, its 11:15PM you have been in coma for 2 weeks Miss Davis. You are in London General Hospital as you may have guessed, you are in the ICU." The first nurse answered.**

**"How bad are my injuries?" I asked**

**"You have a bump on your head from the fall, your stomach wound re-opened pretty badly, your arms and legs are bandaged from the shattered glass that pierced through your skin, you have burns on your arms and legs that will heal but the large burn that is on your back- it starts from your left shoulder till your right end of your back, it's in a diagonal form- won't heal, it will scar. You were admitted by Eugene Davis. He and two older people visit you daily, but he stays with you all day. Now please rest" **with that they left me alone in the dark room again.

**….Next Morning….**

I woke up the next morning to find it 7:30 AM. I looked to my right and saw my breakfast on a table. I sat myself up slowly and grabbed the food tray and started to eat. When I was done, I placed it on the table beside me (where I found it) and saw a book beside it. I grabbed it and saw that it was a book that had some jokes. I smirked to myself, _typical Gene._ I thought.

Around and hour and 15 minutes later, the door opened and in came Gene with his cup of coffee.

"Hey Gene." I said

"Hey Mai." He replied

"How are you today?" I asked

"I'm fine what about y-"he stopped midsentence. I looked up from the book waiting for him to continue.

"WAIT MAI!" he shouted

I winced "Gene don't shout we are in a hospital and I am right in front of you." I said.

"When did you wake up?" he asked after he got over his shock.

"11:15PM yesterday why?" I answered/asked.

"Nothing just wondering, you had us all worried Mai." He said.

"Really? All of you? Then I'm sorry but let me get this straight, by your parents and you visiting me became 'all of you' and you shouldn't talk instead of them Gene, in moments like these, it shows who really cares and who doesn't." I said and lowered my head, bangs covering my eyes.

"Mai…" he said.

"I'm sorry for snapping like that, and I'm sorry I worried you." I said quietly. Gene just shook his head and hugged me.

"It's alright Mai, as long as you're OK." He said while I smiled. We stayed like this until his phone rang making him finally letting me go.

"Hello." Gene said to the other person on the phone.

_"Come to the office, we have a potential client, is she a wake Gene?" _

"I will be there in five, and no she didn't wake up Lin." Gene said eyeing me from the corner of his eye.

I smiled at him, a grateful smile; I didn't feel like facing everybody with my current condition.

Gene ended his phone call and turned to me.

"We have a potential client and they want me there, mother and father are on their way here, they will be staying with you till visiting hours are over, if you need anything be sure to tell any of OK?" he said with a smile while I nodded. He put on his coat and left.

10 minutes after Gene left, the door opened and in came Martin and Luella. When Luella saw me sitting up and reading from the lame book Gene left, dropped the bags she was holding and ran to me, squeezing me in one of her bear hugs.

She soon let go of me on her own and I took a deep breath to maintain my breathing rate back to normal.

"**How are you doing Mai?" **asked Martin with a smile.

"**I'm fine, thank you for asking."** I said.

Martin was about to say something when a nurse and a doctor came in, so he and Luella left as the doctor did his checkup on me.

"**When can I leave?" **I asked after he finished his regular checkup.

"**Tomorrow morning, but try not to stress yourself and take your medication on time understood?"** he said.

I nodded "**Thank you Doctor." **I said when he was about to leave.

YES! I can finally leave! This place makes me uneasy wonder why?

Luella burst through the door, followed by Martin who was carrying 3 tea cups.

"**Mai! What did the doctor tell you?" **She asked in a cheery tone.

I smiled and answered

"**He said that everything is fine and I can leave tomorrow morning." **

"**That's good." **She said while Martin nodded saying he agreed with her.

"**Mai, we might have a problem." **Said Martin after a while.

"**What is it?" **I asked in my serious tone.

"**Dr. Kevin as you know is out of the country, in fact he is in the US. He went there for a conference and should have been back by today, but he won't be able to come back for a while and so he requested that you fly in for a week or two. During the conference that he attended, a new built hospital asked for his help as a substitute for the doctor who resigned a substitute until they find a new doctor and until now they can't so he can't leave. He wants to see you as soon as possible. Will you go or would you like to wait?" **asked and declared Martin.

The room fell silent for 5 minutes, I was thinking '_if I went, I will have a break from everything, I might find some information about my current condition, I can avoid Oliver for some time as well as James and those creepy people who want me as their lab rat to test my physic powers, I have many advantages of going but, what about my PK training, and me teaching at Cambridge?'_

**"What about my weekly physic training and starting to teach at Cambridge? The new semester starts in a week." **I asked

**"I will cover for you at Cambridge, as for your training, we will stop it for the time being, we can't continue to train after the amount of PK you used last case, and we will not start again until you are able to stand on your own two feet properly again." **Martin explained.

I stayed silent for another 5 minutes and then said.

**"Fine, I will go. The earlier the better. Tomorrow morning after leaving the hospital if possible." **

**"I will tell Noll, Lin, Madoka and Gene then."**

**"WAIT WHAT? I will not go if they are coming." **I said

**"But… it's dangerous for you, especially with you not really healed and the people chasing you." **Said Luella.

I stayed silent for some time then looked up and said

**"Lin, Madoka and Oliver should not come, Gene is fine with me."**

**"Why" **asked Luella.

**"He and Hara-san seem pretty close, plus he is a work-a-cholic and he is moody and add to this I have been avoiding him lately as he is way too mad at me for no reason, since the case started.**

**As for Lin and Madoka, they don't know and should not know of my condition or anything so Gene going alone with me is the best choice, I wouldn't mind Luella coming but that will seem too suspicious right?" **

The both nodded. Martin said** "Gene is away to help a friend, you are already not wanted by Hara-san around so you 'left for Japan' clear?" **Luella and I nodded.

We started talking about the details, Luella wanting to pack my clothes, Martin calling his secretary to book our flight for tomorrow morning and then calling Gene telling him to come immediately and leave Oliver.

We stopped talking when the door opened for the nth time today. We thought it was Gene but who was there shocked us**.**

**"Hello, I hope I am not interrupting anything?" **Said the person at the door

**"Good morning, please come in." **said Luella inviting the person in.

**"I have wanted to visit you but with everything that happened, I just couldn't, please forgive me."**

I shook my head while Luella and Martin both said at the same time** "It's alright, she only woke up yesterday."**

**"Really?"**

**"Really." **I said

**"Um..What's your name? And why do you look like me?" **she asked what was bothering her.

**"My name is Taniyama Mai, and to tell you the truth, I don't know myself. What's yours?" **I answered the first one truthfully while for her second question I lied. I needed to corner her father and talk to him first before telling her the full truth.

** "Emmy." "Pleased to meet you Emmy." **I said

We talked for a good 30 minutes before she left. It was Saturday today so high schools were on the weekend.

**….Next day….**

I woke up at 7AM and saw my clothes (Luella got me an outfit for when I leave and packed my clothes and kept the bag in her car) on the chair to my right.

I stood up and stretched, took my clothes and headed to the bathroom where I had a bath. Soon I was dressed in my navy blue jeans, light grey turtleneck shirt with navy blue pullover. I had my grey coat on and navy blue scarf, black high heeled boots that reached till my knees. I had a navy blue and grey head band as I let my hair down. I went to the reception and signed my release papers, took a small plastic bag that had my medications in and left the hospital.

I sat at the bench outside the hospital waiting for Luella. 10 minutes later I saw her pull up with her silver BMW. I smiled and walked to her, opened the passenger side door and hoped in.

After we exchanged our greetings and made sure we had my ticket, luggage and my passport we left for the airport, there we were going to meet with Martin and Gene.

45 minutes later, Luella parked her car in the airport's parking lot and got out of the car as I followed suit. I quickly took my handbag and my bag (which contained my clothes and other necessities) from the trunk and we entered the airport arm in arm.

The moment we stepped in the airport we spotted Martin and Gene and headed straight over. Gene was rolling his bag while Martin offered to roll mines and before I could decline, Luella snatched it away and gave it to him.

2 hours later, we were saying our goodbyes, Luella was sobbing quietly with Martin comforting her. I hugged her and assured her that I will call her every night. I let go of Luella after a while, it felt like leaving my own mother, after all she is the one who took care of me for the first 2 years of my life even if I didn't remember it, I just know it deep in my heart.

I looked at Martin smiling a little, he then did something unexpected –I think- he hugged me to his chest whispering "**Take care and come back in one piece**" I hugged him back and snuggled into his chest. Is that how it feels to be in the arms of your father? I wonder. Martin is my father even if he isn't biologically, same goes for Luella. I love them as my parents, from the moment I saw them in the airport, I felt a strange connection, a strange feeling of running a hugging them tightly, but they were 'strangers' at that time.

We pulled back and he kissed my forehead and ruffled my hair and I smiled a watery smile at him and Luella before turning around and went through the gate with Gene hot on my tails.

We settled in our first class seats (first row of the plane) I had the window seat while Gene sat beside me. It wasn't until 15 to 20 minutes later we took off.

Seeing England becoming smaller by the second was weird. It was only when we were in the sky with England below us that I let my tears fall….


	21. Arrival & Diagnosis

**AN/: I know I havent updated lately, forgive me please... I recently finished assessments and the next day I came down with a very bad cold that I was to stay in the hospital for 2 days (aside from staying at home) and it was only on Monday that I went back to school, even though I am still sick,**

**Disclaimer: see earlier chapters...too lazy to type.**

**Chapter 21: Arrival & Diagnosis**

The moment we landed in LAX airport, I looked from the airplane's window to see the runway and the airport (the bits of it that I could see from my window) covered in Snow. Everything was white; I smiled at this and looked at Gene who was sitting to my right. He was still asleep, he has been asleep since we took off and he didn't even stir a little when we hit the ground. I unlike him didn't sleep through the trip at all.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, I am so tired and we have a long way ahead of us. I looked out of the corner of my eye at Gene again, and this time I decided to wake him up.

"Gene wake up!" I said in a demanding tone making him jerk up in surprise, looking around him with a confused expression that made me burst out laughing.

I stood up and stretched and soon had my scarf and coat on and same goes for Gene. We made sure everything was with us and we left the airplane.

We quickly took our baggage from the baggage claim and left to hail a cab.

It took us a while to hail one but after 15 minutes of staying in the freezing weather under the snow.

We told him to take us to **Four Seasons Hotel **and the cab driver answered saying we will take a while to reach there. Gene playing with his phone while I looked through the window and at the falling snow on the streets and buildings. It was relaxing. I sighed heavily when I started thinking of how long tomorrow would be. We were to meet with Dr. Kevin tomorrow at 11:30 AM and have him run some tests on me. I sighed again and felt my eyes dropping and soon sleep over took me at last.

I woke up from my dreamless sleep when I felt someone shaking me, I looked to my left (where I felt cold air hitting me) and found Gene standing in the cold snowy weather with his arm extended to help me out of the cab. I quickly accepted his offer and got out. We took our luggage and fast walked to the hotel.

We check-in our sweet. Gene had his own room while I had my own, a small black kitchen counter which had some mugs, tea, coffee, sugar on it with a mini refrigerator and two brown sofas with a black LED TV and a brown coffee table. The sweet was welcoming, it is what I would be calling home for the next 2 weeks.

Our sweet was on the thirteenth floor. Gene for an unknown reason gave me the bigger bedroom. We soon entered our bedrooms to unpack and change our clothes. I actually didn't have much; couples of turtle neck shirts, 4 jeans and 5 coats and of course my sleepwear. I had finished unpacking in 15 minutes and showered to relax my stiff body (the long plane ride). I wore my long sleeve sleep wear as I was a bit cold. I felt like drinking some tea so I went into the small living room near the door (it's where the small kitchen counter is located) and was waiting for the water to boil when Gene came out of his room.

"Could you make me some tea please?" he asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Sure." Was all I said.

5 minutes later, I handed Gene his mug of tea while I took mine and sat beside him on the sofa. I drew my knees to my chest and had my hands around the hot mug keeping me warm. I smiled, remembering when I was 12 years old, sitting in our house with my 'mother' and chatting happily about what we had done that day and our plans for the next day.

I stole a quick glance at Gene to see him so focused with the movie that was running. I turned my gaze to the window outside, to see the buildings of LA around us covered in white. The sight was breathtaking and calming at the same time. I quickly finished my tea, washed it and bid goodnight to Gene then headed to my room. I was so sleepy that I stumbled with almost every step I took which made Gene laugh at me and shake his head saying "Go sleep Mai, we have a long day of testing tomorrow."

I glared at him and then closed my bedroom door. The moment my head hit the pillow, I feel asleep.

_Dream…_

_I opened my eyes to the familiar black and white surrounding, the astral plane. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Soon the blackness turned into a picture of a 12 year old me in a hospital bed._

_I watched as the memory slowly unfolded. I was sleeping looking as pale as the bed sheets underneath me .From the looks of it I am in the ICU. Soon the door to my hospital room brust open to reveal my adoptive mother panting heavily while searching the room with worried eyes. The moment she saw me unconscious on the bed with doctors and nurses around me she pushed her way through them and stayed by my side all night._

_"She had been pushed down the stairs from the highest floor to the ground floor of her school building. Apparently she was pushed by accident, she hit her head pretty badly when she feel so she might not remember what happened clearly. She also lost a lot of blood from when she fell but we managed to have a blood transfusion. Her blood type is O- I believe?" Said/asked the doctor to my adoptive mother._

_My adoptive mother only nodded._

_The doctor soon left the room. My mother was always by my side I woke up and left the hospital 2 days later early morning. I had insisted on going to school that day while my adoptive mother was at work. We went our separate ways, my adoptive mother was a lawyer. I had been in class talking to my friends when I was called into the principle office; I thought that it was because of my accident at school and my two-days absence. But the principle told me in a sad tone that my 'mother' had passed away when she was shot in a trial an hour ago._

_The scene changed…_

_I was experiencing my adoptive mother's last moment, when she was shot. I saw the prisoner shooting everybody in the court, but not killing them, only small injuries. Soon the gun was pointed my way. He pulled his trigger and shot me directly into my chest. I closed my eyes…_

_Dream end…_

I sat up in my bed, panting and sweating, pain tingling into where my mother was shot. _Where I experienced it in my dream or in this case _nightmare.

I looked at the digital clock on my bedside table to see it reading with bright red color in the darkness of the room, 4:45 AM.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair to help me calm down and regulate my breathing to normal again. I knew I couldn't go back to sleep and that it was no use because of my jetlag and because of the nightmare, plus there was no use. I will just be turning and tossing in my bed till 7:00AM, so why not wake up now?

I switched on the lamp on the bedside table and opened my closest. I had decided to wear my red turtle neck shirt along with my black pants, black coat, black scarf, black high heels boat that reached half way to my leg, red gloves and red hat to cover my ears.

I took a long bath in the hot water to help me calm down and not be so jumpy as I am usually when I wake up from a nightmare.

I was finished in 45 minutes later. I dried my hair with the hair dryer in my own bathroom. I was surprised when Gene didn't wake up from the noise, it was then I remembered Luella telling me that Gene was a _very_ heavy sleeper. I smiled slightly at that. I quickly left my bathroom, grabbed my book that I was reading currently (about the paranormal) and left for the what I call living room. I made myself a cup of tea and sat on the single sofa, facing the window, to see the still falling snow. My smile grew at what I saw, the warm feeling of watching it fall. I kept staring at it for another 15 minutes before I snapped out of my little world and began reading from my book.

I was so into reading that I didn't see something moving in the room, my mug of tea sat on the small table beside me, long forgotten. I screamed when I felt hands on my sides, all of the sudden the hands started moving around my stomach. I looked up to see Gene grinning like an idiot while tickling me. I managed to get out of his wrath and tickled him instead.

10 minutes later we stopped. I was panting for my breath while sitting on the sofa, as for Gene he was laying on the floor with his stupid grin. I got up and jumped over him, made another mug of tea and then handed it to him.

"Thanks and Good Morning." He said with a smile.

"Welcome and good morning to you too." I said with a slight smile.

"Let me bath, then we will go eat our breakfast downstairs or outside, it's your pick." He said while handing me his mug.

"I want to eat outside." I replied and he nodded and left to his room.

I took my mug and Gene's mug and washed them then went back to reading, but after returning the fallen cushions back onto the sofa.

It was 7:45AM when Gene walked out of his room dressed in his medium colored jeans and brown turtle neck and he wore his sneakers, he had his brown and navy blue scarf on and his brown coat in hand. He made sure he had his wallet, phone while I made sure I had my phone, purse, power injections and finally our sweet card door.

We left the hotel and decided to go right. We walked for about 20 minutes and then made up our minds to eat in one of the small cafes on the street.

We were to meet up with Dr. Kevin at 10:30AM and after we finished our breakfast it was only 8:05 AM so we decided to rent a car for our stay here.

We walked for a good 10 minutes before we reached a car rental shop. Gene was to choose the model and I was to choose the color. I choose the color to be navy blue that you would mistake the car for being black.

Gene chose it to be a sport Mercedes Benz, which had full features and full option, it was the newest sports car made by the company.

We rented the car for one week, signed some papers and took off. The moment the engine roared to life, Gene's cellphone rang. I looked at him with a confused look while all he said was "Mother."

I giggled knowing Luella, she would have been crazy about us not calling her up until now that she called us instead. This time Gene had the confused look while I just shook my head and gestured for us to swap seats, as he was about to drive and it's illegal for him to drive while talking on the phone, plus I felt like driving.

Gene obeyed, while he held the phone away from his ear. When I reentered the car and had my seat belt on I heard Luella lecturing Gene for not calling and blah. Gene was trying to calm her down and after 5 minutes of a yelling Luella he succeeded.

Gene kept a conversation for about 15 minutes and I knew he wanted to just make up for his mother because she was angry at him. He had ended his call and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked while glancing at him with the corner of my eye.

"Mother is so annoying." Was his reply

"They can be, and it's no her fault she worries Gene. You are a reckless person and being with me who is not of any help is not any better." I said with a huge smile on my face. "Plus it's her role as a mother to keep worrying about her child." When I said that my mind went back to the dream that I had not long ago.

"You're right." Gene said while nodding and I just smiled at him and he smiled back.

It took us a while to reach the hospital where Dr. Kevin was working but eventually we did, we reached right on time. He worked at Good Samaritan Hospital.

We asked for Dr. Kevin at the front desk and were told to go to the 5th floor then last door to the right.

We followed the directions and eventually we reached his door, a nurse told us that he was expecting us. Gene thanked her and knocked on the door, when he heard a **"Come in**" he opened the door and went inside, I took a deep breath and followed suit with a small smile on my face.

**"Hello Eugene I hope you are doing well,"** greeted Dr. Kevin

**"Hello to you too Doc. I am perfectly fine. I hope you are too**." Replied Gene

**"I am thank you for asking, Oh! Hello Miss Taniyama. I am Dr. Kevin and I will be helping you with your condition**." He introduced himself and extended his hand for a hand shake. My physic powers instantly kicked in, his aura was light, which meant he was a kind and likable person.

**"Hi, I am Mai Taniyama. Pleasure to meet you, I hope that we could solve um this condition and I am very sorry for troubling you.**" I said while shaking his hand.

"**No, it's no trouble at all, please have a seat."** He said and we did.

"**So, Miss Taniyama what do you usually feel, what are your symptoms?"** he asked

** "I feel very tired, lightheaded upon standing or while upright, fever (from time to time but it has been very frequent recently) I lost a lot of weight, I sometimes have some difficulty in standing up, nausea, vomit, headache, sweating, and muscle pains**." I replied.

He did what normally a doctor would do, checked my breathing rate, heart beat rate, took my weight, height and blah.

"**I will need to do some blood testing and do a medical imaging of your whole body, is that OK?" he asked after a long while.**

"**Sure**." Was all I could say. He told his nurse and assisstant to take a sample of my blood and take it to the lab for testing, while he and Gene went to get the equipment for the medical imaging ready.

The nurse was finished in 5 minutes and she led me to where Gene and Dr. Kevin where. She also told me that the blood test results will be done in and hour at least and 1 hour and 45 minutes later at most.

I thanked her and entered the room, to find another nurse there who told me to change into the hospital dress just for the imaging.

I nodded and took the dress with me and left for the changing room.

I was soon on the bed and sent into the machine. I closed my eyes and did my best to stay calm as Dr. Kevin told me to.

We finished 45 minutes later and I changed back into my clothes while Dr. Kevin went to the lab to check on the blood test results and Gene waited for me outside.

I was back in my clothes and left the room and headed to the cafeteria with Gene to get some tea to 'calm me down' as he said.

We finished our cups and went back to the doctor's office and sat there waiting for him while chatting about everything.

It wasn't until 30 minutes later did Dr. Kevin reenter the office with a grim look on his face and he kept reading a file.

"I **have good news and bad news." **He said. "**Good news is, I know what's wrong. You have a disease ****_known as Addison's disease also known as also chronic adrenal insufficiency, hypocortisolism, and hypoadrenalism. It is a rare, chronic endocrine disorder in which the adrenal glands do not produce sufficient steroid hormones. The condition arises from problems with the adrenal gland, "primary adrenal insufficiency", and can be caused by damage by the body's own immune system, certain infections, or various rarer causes._**

_Your cause is Adrenal destruction also known as autoimmune adrenalitis_

**_Autoimmune adrenalitis is the most common cause of Addison's disease in the industrialized world._**

**_Bad news is, Treatment for Addison's disease involves replacing the missing cortisol, sometimes in the form of hydrocortisone tablets, or prednisone tablets in a dosing regimen that mimics the physiological concentrations of cortisol. Alternatively, one-quarter as much prednisolone may be used for equal glucocorticoid effect as hydrocortisone. Treatment must usually be continued for life. You will have to be very careful when infected, when undergoing a surgery or other trauma. _**

**_You will have to take the pills and most likely I will be returning to England in a month or so. So until then I would like you to take the described pills and we will do a check up there. I am sorry but that is all I can do to help. I hope you take very well and try avoiding landing in hospital beds and using PK, it is very dangerous for you."_**

He said and handed me a piece of paper where my new medication's names are written.

We shook hands and said our goodbyes and left. It felt weird. Finally knowing what is wrong with me. I may not be able to be like every person in the world, living with nothing to worry about, but at least a huge problem is off my shoulders, now I have to follow the doctor's orders and hope that I will be fine. I stopped on the side walking (not realizing that I did) and looked at the sky with a smile on my face, snow started to fall again onto my hair, I pulled my coat closer around my petite body and felt something hot on my left cheek, it was then I realized I was crying my tears of joy…..

"Hey! Mai, we should celebrate!" said Gene excitedly

"Are you sure Gene? You already are hyper enough you know?" I said jokingly

"Of course I am! My cousin/ best friend finally knows what is wrong with her! But don't worry I will not celebrate like people usually do, we will eat a big lunch (my treat), I want to buy you some clothes (mother's orders) and I am thinking of taking a little detour when going home."

"Detour?" I asked

"Yes! We can go to New York! I always wanted to go there you know? They say that place is amazing!" Exclaimed Gene

"Gene, you do realize that you are supposed to be 'helping a friend' and that Naru will be suspicious. Right?"

"I know Mai, fine we will stay for 3 days in LA and 4 days in New York what do you think?" he said with his puppy eyes.

"I don't mind Gene, it's just will Luella and Martin be OK with that?"

"Oh, they will don't worry." Said Gene while making a face saying that Luella and Martin were nothing to worry about.

"Fine, I will go with you." I said after a while of thinking and zoning out Gene's Pleading that started to become annoying.

_ New York! Here I come…. In 3 days…._


	22. Amelia Edwards

**Mai's POV**

It has been five days since we arrived at NY (New York), we mostly spent our time in LA shopping and trying different types of food until we drop dead. On our first day here in NY, while we were grabbing some snacks from a neighboring store close to our hotel, Gene bumped into an old friend of his, her name is Amelia Edwards, she is half English half Japanese, she and the Davis twins met in England, she lives there and is currently in NY for a vacation. Amelia has short auburn hair, large green eyes and she was the average height of a 17 years old. (**AN: Mai is 17 too!) **

Ever since we bumped into Mrs. Amelia, Gene and I only have breakfast together and then we say what are our plans for the day and go our separate ways. Gene had daily insisted that I join him and Amelia but I always refused, I felt that there was more to their relationship than 'Just friends' but I didn't push Gene into saying anything.

I had rented a black SLK Mercedes Benz for my own use. I am currently driving to the movie theater as I had nothing to do. I decided to enter an action/romance movie, so I bought myself some soda and popcorn and went to the last row in the movie hall. While passing people I saw Gene and Mrs. Amelia sitting 5 rows in front of me, I quickly hid myself from their view as I didn't want my presence to be known to them.

Two hours and thirty minutes later, the credits were playing before my eyes. The movie was about a man who committed sins and after meeting the love of his life, promised himself to change just for her, to protect her. He was soon chased by the guys he used to hang out with, they wanted to kill him, but his fiancée (they got engaged at some point in the movie) had took the built for him, piercing through her skin and into her heart, the doctors tried to save her but couldn't, she died protecting him.

After deciding to take a walk in a nearby shopping sphere, I overheard two women talking.

"Some weird things have been happening in my mansion lately." Said the first woman.

"Like what Mary?" asked the second woman.

The first woman, known as Mary, answered "Doors opening and closing on their own, lights turning on and off, knocking sounds as well as sound of a crying lady. Yesterday one of the maids called me stating that Rachel was pushed down the stairs, but she is fine now. I don't know what to do Lisa! " Mary answered in a scared voice.

"Bill? Where is your husband Bill?" asked Lisa (the second woman)

"He's away in Ireland to attend a conference."

"Um, excuse me," I decided to interrupt. "I was not meaning to eavesdrop to your conversation or anything, but your conversation took me off by surprise and I think I might be able to help, however I would like to look deeper into the strange happening at your mansion just to be sure of my conclusion."

"Really? You would be able to help her?" asked Lisa in an amazed tone. While I mentally rolled my eyes at her, I nodded with a small smile.

"You see, I work as a Ghost hunter, it's my job to investigate these things." I replied reassuringly.

"I would love for you to help us but you see…" said Mary in a dejected tone.

"Oh! I understand if your husband doesn't want any strangers to your house when he's away or if he doesn't like the idea! I apologize for my rudeness." I said in a hurry. How could I forget my manners! Geez, Naru sure is rubbing of on me.

"NO! No! it's not like that, in fact he told me to get some help but you see, Lisa and I are here on vacation, and we both live in London, England. I'm not sure if you will be able to come all the way there." She stated quietly. The atmosphere became quiet and sad.

"Perfect! I actually live in England and is here for a quick vacation!" I exclaimed in a cheerful tone to lift up the women's' spirits.

"We'll be leaving for England in by tomorrow." Both women said at the same time with grins on their face.

"Ok, it's settled then, I'll leave for England in 3 days, so by Tuesday afternoon I'll be there. My flight arrives in London at 9:30 AM on Tuesday."

"Great! I'll see you then." Said Mary.

"Um, sorry but can I have your full name as well as your address?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Mary White, and I live 5 streets in front of Westminster Abbey, London" she replied as she gave me a paper where she scribbled her name and address.

"Manami Davis." I said as we had quick hand shake and I told her that I'll need 2 rooms for my usage, with that I bid them farewell and turned to leave.

"Miss Davis!" I turned around and Mrs. White said.

"My husband called another group to investigate but I doubt that they'll be as good as you, excuse me for what I said but, I have a feeling that you will be able to help us."

I nodded and took my leave with one thought in mind. '_Interesting'_

_**One hour later… **_

I saw my phone flashing on the passenger's seat of my car as I was about to start the engine and head back to the hotel.

I sighed and without looking at the caller ID slid it to answer.

"Hello." I said reverting to Japanese unconsciously.

"Hey Mai." Replied Gene in Japanese.

"How are you doing? Do you need anything? It's not like you to call right before lunch, people are eating now and you should know that." I said in a scolding tone though I was only teasing him.

"Haha Mai, well about lunch, I was wondering if you would like to join Amelia and I for lunch, she wants to see you again as she said and I quote 'That wasn't a proper meeting, I want to know her more!' would you like to join us that is if you didn't eat yet?" asked Gene with a happy tone.

"Gene I know that you love Miss Amelia, so did you confess? And about lunch no I was about to go to the hotel and order Room service so I guess it's fine with me too." I said in a teasing tone.

"Actually I did, yesterday night." Gene said after a while and I knew he was blushing.

"OH MY GOD! YOU DID? AND YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT IT WAS IMPORTANT TO tell me because?" I screamed into the phone. I saw the tissue box, my bag and a book I was reading earlier start moving. No I was losing control of my PK, I need to calm down. I took deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out.

"Mai, calm down, I think you are losing your control!" said Gene in a frantic voice.

"Thank you for stating the obvious Gene! It's because you didn't tell me last night! Stupid Gene!" I said after a while.

"Sorry… where are you Mai?"

"Times Square." I replied "Why" I asked after a while.

"We are coming to get you. I'm worried that you won't be able to drive even though it is just a small amount, remember what the Doctor said? No using PK for the next month or so, not until you are fully able to stand on your own two feet." He replied. Gosh he sounded like a father lecturing his child. I huffed.

"Fine. Where ar-"before I could finish asking my question, he hung up on me. That Gene!

I sighed and sent Luella a text about Gene's new relationship with a certain Amelia Edwards. That's my payback for you hanging up on me Gene. I thought devilishly.

The moment I pressed '_SEND' _on my iPhone the car door of my side was yanked open, while I shook my head and got out.

"YOU DID NOT!" Gene screamed.

I ignored him and went forward.

"Congratulations Amelia! It's nice to see you again. I hope the stupid medium there isn't giving you a hard time, if he does be sure to tell me, and if he hurts you, he'll have to deal with my dark side." I said with a huge smile which turned into a devilish sweet smile at the end.

Gene shrunk away while I turned to Amelia and hugged her, after breaking away from the hug, I grabbed Gene and we headed to a restaurant Amelia recommended right around the corner.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt…**

"**English"**

"**Ghost talking"**

"Japanese"

_**Chapter 23**_

**Mai's POV**

It has been three days since my meeting with Mrs. White and now I'm back in London with Amelia and Gene. We were to be in London by the end of this week but Gene and I wanted to surprise Luella and Martin (mostly Luella) and arrive earlier than scheduled. Gene and Amelia insisted on getting our luggage while I "rest" because I haven't done that for a while. In truth, it has been 2 days since I had taken my medicine, it so slipped my mind as our vacation was coming to an end so quickly as well as to have all the packing thrown at you at the last minute? It was tiring to make sure that Gene's things were packed as he kept adding things every time he goes out and come back to the hotel. Amelia's flight turns out to be the same one as ours and we had the three seats beside each other's on the plane!

I took out my medicine as well as a small water bottle from my messenger bag and took them in one gulp. Sighing I ran a hand through my hair and stood up to stretch. I decided to ignore Gene's and Amelia's demands and go over to help them. Putting on my red coat and smoothing out my navy blue turtleneck I headed towards them only to see them nearing me.

I smiled slightly when I saw Amelia all heated up and shouting at Gene while Gene ignored her and walked towards me with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Mai!" he shouted. This caught Amelia's attention and she stopped shouting, turned to face me and smiled widely, making me return the smile with a bigger one.

"Hey Gene! Hey Amelia!" I said when I stopped in front of them.

"Gene! It's already 10:45! Didn't I tell you that you should speed up in order to reach your parent's mansion so Mai could rest?" said Amelia.

"Didn't I tell you that we will make it in time for Mai to have some rest and then head to the clients' mansion?" he argued back. They kept this for about 7 minutes when I finally snapped.

"WILL YOU TO STOP? AT THIS RATE WE WILL NEVER ARRIVE TO THE MANSION AND REST OR TO OUR CLIENTS' MANSION ON TIME! Get going you idiots!"

"Y-yes" they both said hurriedly.

"Good" I said with a satisfied smile.

Hailing a cab was quick we were on the highway by 11:05. It felt weird but I was glad to be back home, I never thought to call any other place aside from Japan home, yet I guess my English roots tricked me into it.

The moment the cab stopped I opened the door of the cab and jumped outside. Gene and the cab driver unloaded the luggage while Amelia and I rang the doorbell.

Masako opened the door.

"I thought you were in Japan." She said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, about that, I wasn't in Japan. I was away with a friend." I said coolly while shrugging my shoulders.

"Now please move so we can enter." I said quietly.

"I won't allow you to enter." She said in an irritated tone.

"Last time I check, this was my parents' mansion, if you don't like who enters, leaves or stay. It's up to you, if you don't move out of the way and treat those two with respect you are free to leave and if you won't I'll have to use force, which Is and option I hate to use especially with ladies or women." Gene said coldly from behind Amelia and me.

"Gene!" Amelia squealed happily and hugged him while I smiled at both of them slightly before turning my glare to Masako.

She kept her death glare on me and stepped aside to make us some room to enter. Gene and Amelia picked up their luggage and started to head inside. I was about to do the same thing when I stopped suddenly. I was starting to feel tired and decided with all the chaos that will be happening soon, I'd prefer a quiet room and I'm sure that won't happen for a while.

"Gene, Amelia. You guys go on inside and rest, I need to go somewhere first, and if you need anything from me after 12:30 you know where to find me. Send my hellos to Luella and Martin." With that I took off to my black SLK Mercedes Benz that was parked in the garage.

I loaded my luggage into the trunk and started the engine. Sighing I changed the gear into drive and sped down the street to my apartment building.

10 minutes later I was unlocking my apartment door. I grabbed my luggage into the apartment by one hand and closed the door with the other.

"I'm home." I mumbled to myself.

Unpacking and doing my laundry was quick as well as repacking but with other clothes. By the time I was done it was 11:30. I decided to bath quickly, so I filled the bath tub with hot water and sank into it, relaxing my muscles.

I spent 15 minutes bathing and soon dried myself and wore the same outfit I was wearing earlier. I braided my hair after drying it, leaving some loose strands.

I laid on my bed and closed my eyes for a quick nap.

_**Dream…**_

**I opened my eyes to the black abyss as usual. Back in the astral plane, huh? Been a while. I thought to myself.**

_My black surrounding soon started to change and it formed into a scene._

_With determination I walked forward to watch, but soon everything started to get blurry and I started to feel dizzy, with that I felt myself falling so I closed my eyes waiting for the 'impact'._

_I reopened my eyes only to discover that I was experiencing my dream and not watching it._

"_**Jasmine, how could you sleep with my best friend?"**_

"_**Thomas please! I haven't your friend mistook me for my twin sister! After all she is single!"**__ I (Jasmine) said/ pleaded_

"_**NO! YOU ARE LYING TO ME! TELL ME HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?"**__ the man (Thomas) screamed._

"_**S-she has been sleeping with him for 2 months and a half now." **__I (Jasmine) said in a whisper._

"_**You are lying; tell me you are lying, please."**__ Thomas said with sad eyes he kept walking forward, with every step he took I took a step back._

"_**Why should I? She is single, and isn't married; she is old enough to make her decisions! Why do you care so much? Are you still convinced that it's me and not my twin! For god's sake we are identical twins! Don't confuse between us!"**__ she said quietly with tears falling down her face._

"_**PLEASE!"**__ Thomas said while grabbing me and shaking me._

"_**I'm telling you the truth I swear!"**__ I (Jasmine) screamed. He let go of me horrified. The moment he let go, I felt myself falling; I closed my eyes with one last thought_

"_**I'm going to die, my child won't have a chance to live, never thought I would die like this, being pushed from the fourth (last) floor of my mansion."**_

_**Dream End…**_

I woke up with a start, sweating and panting. God this was a very weird dream, horrifying also. To be mixed between yourself and your twin, that hurts. Using my hands I pushed myself out of bed, only to make me flinch when I add force on them. I went to the bathroom and took off my turtleneck leaving me with my tank top, I looked into the mirror and saw that bruises (shape of a man's hands) where starting to for on my forearms.

I sighed and put on my shirt slowly and carefully. I knew I was late.

I looked up to the clock in my room find that it was only 12:15! YES! I can make it on time!

I quickly washed my face and put on my black knee length high heels boots, made sure that my hair wasn't messed and took off to the clients' mansion.

I parked my car in front of the clients' mansion at exactly 12:30PM. I got out and rang the doorbell, only to be greeted by Mrs. White herself immediately.

"**Hello Mrs. White."** I greeted with a small smile.

"**Miss Davis! Please come in, don't stay standing in the cold."** Mrs. White greeted back with a big smile.

"**Please call me Mai, short for Manami. I'm sorry to say but my other two companions should arrive shortly."** I said after shaking hands again.

"**It's not a problem at all! In fact the other team that I told you about should be here soon also."**

"**Great! Should we wait for them or do you want me to get started?"** I asked politely.

"**Well, I'd like to give you a quick tour of the mansion and show you the two rooms you requested, I'm sorry but you said 2 companions right?"** she asked.

I nodded with a confused look, while she just smiled at me.

"**Well, the room I gave you has 2 beds only and the second room is the one that has lots of sockets so I'd like to give you another room with one bed if you don't mind."** She said in a matter of fact tone.

"**Thank you for your generosity Mrs. White."** I said politely.

"**It's no problem Mai, besides please call me Lisa!"** she said brightly. **"Let's go shall we?"** she asked and when I nodded one of the maids came and took my bag to another room while I nodded to her in thanks.

Soon enough I was toured all around the mansion and was now sitting in base reading the case file waiting for stupid Gene and Amelia to arrive with some equipment. I told them not to bring much; we will only put them in the places where there is activity. Well enough equipment to fit in the trunk of Gene's car that's all.

Something caught my eye while I was reading the case file. The most activity that has been happening is at the 4th floor. I decided to ask some of the household staff if they heard anything or witnessed anything.

Many maids claimed that the sound of crying can be heard from the 4th floor's master bedroom.

One of the butlers said that he felt a cold wind once in the kitchen and another claimed that he was pushed on the balcony of the 3rd floor and lastly one stated that he fell from the second floor but there were no injuries.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, this case is confusing and we still haven't started. I was determined to finish the case within the next 2 days.

15 minutes later the door to base opened snapping me out of my thoughts. Mrs. White smiled apologetically at my startled expression and said

"**I'm sorry I startled you Mai but the other team has arrived and I'd like you to meet them."**

"**Of course!"** I said respectfully.

We went to the main door and there stood Gene and Amelia on one side. Amelia was waving to me like crazy, making me feel like she hasn't seen me for 1 year or more. With Gene grinning like an idiot beside her. I shook my head at their childishness.

I looked to the other side of the room to see Martin, Luella, and the rest of **SPR**.

"**Hello, I'm Mrs. Lisa White, I believe my husband Bill called you BSPR right?"** she asked/introduced.

"**Hello, I'm Marin Davis, this is my wife Luella Davis and-"Martin** stopped his sentence.

"**I'm Oliver Davis his son."**

"**Matsuzaki Ayako, a miko"**

"**Takigawa Hosho, a monk"**

"**John Brown, a Priest"**

"**Lin Kōujo, ****an ****onmyoji****"**

"**Madoka Mori, investigator."**

"**Yasuhara Osamu, a researcher."**

"**Hara Masako, a medium."**

I realized that they didn't include Gene and Amelia with the introductions which mean that both of them came alone and the others didn't notice them or me for that matter.

Mrs. White nodded and then looked at Gene and Amelia.

"**Ah! We are with Miss Manami here."** Gene said pointing at me. I glared at him.

"**MAI!"** screamed Luella, Martin and Madoka.

"**Hi."** I said with a smile.

"**You two know each other?"** asked Mrs. White.

"**Well you see, I work with their company, part time."** I said quietly.

"**Amelia Edwards here is an investigator in training. Well Eugene Davis is Oliver Davis's twin brother, he is a perfect medium."** I said and shook slightly at the mention of identical twins, remembering what happened in my dream. My mind was suddenly blank.

"_**You are able to help me, please reunite me with her please!"**_was all I heard before falling unconscious.

**Gene's POV.**

YES! I managed to get into the house unnoticed by Lin's Shiki and Noll, as they are the most observant people. Amelia was holding in her laughter and when she saw Mai with our clients she started waving like crazy, I'm surprised no one noticed us. Oh well.

The SPR and my parents began introducing themselves. I was in my own little world I felt someone staring at me, I looked up to see Mrs. White's confused look.

"**Ah! We are with Miss Manami here." **I said pointing at Mai, making Mai glare back at me and I grin at her.

Mother and father were shocked to see Mai there. Mai greeted them quietly (unlike themselves, they screamed!)

"**You two know each other?"** asked Mrs. White.

"**Well you see I work with their company, part time." **Mai said quietly.

"**Amelia Edwards here is an investigator in training. Well Eugene Davis is Oliver Davis's twin brother, he is a perfect medium."** said Mai and I saw her shaking slightly, Amelia and I shared a look. I tried to talk to Mai telepathically but I couldn't get through. I frowned; Mai mostly never blocks me out, especially during cases.

I started walking towards her to see what's wrong with her when she suddenly fell, I ran to her mother was screaming for her to wake up.

I quickly checked her pulse and sighed in relief after I found one, weak but it's there. She is most likely having one of _those dreams_.

Picking Mai's limp form from the ground and into my arms was as though I was carrying a bag of potatoes only! God this girl is so thin! Mrs. White gestured for me to follow her, and I did, Amelia came after us carrying our bags while the rest of the team stood doing nothing. Soon enough Noll started barking out orders and asked the maid to show him to their base.

"**This is Mai's room."** Said Mrs. White sadly as she opened the door to a master bedroom on one of the floors. I carefully place Mai on her bed and pulled up the covers. Amelia soon came into the room with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, she's strong, she'll wake up soon." I said when Mrs. White left us. I placed my arms around her waist and I felt her lean into my arms, her back hitting my chest, I squeezed her and rested my chin on her head. We stayed like this for a few minutes.

"Amelia, I need to go and set up base, I'll be back soon, stay with Mai OK?" I stated while giving her a quick kiss on her lips before leaving.

**Mai's POV**

**Dream…**

_I felt myself falling, I instantly knew that I was already dreaming and in fact now experiencing the continuation of my dream earlier during the day. Sighing I closed my eyes._

_When I woke up the bright sunlight streaming through my room's window blinded me that I had to close my eyes and reopen them slowly to adjust to the bright room. I sat up and looked around the room only to realize that I am in a hospital, my only thought was __MY BABY! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY?_

_Nurses quickly came in and clamed me down and not long after, a doctor came in and told me that my babies were ok. It appears I was carrying twins. Around an hour later one of the nurses came and told me that it was alright if I went home._

_Ever since that day, my relationship with my husband has been awful. _

_Scenes changed in front of me showing me Jasmine's life with her abusive and violent husband. Soon enough I was __watching__ the birth of the twins, but during the birth one of them died while the other child lived. It was a girl they named her Charlotte._

_When Charlotte was around the age of 2, Thomas looked like he was drinking as he always came home late at night, his clothes had a smell of alcohol and he returned to being abusive to his wife and now his daughter. He would beat her until he is satisfied, and Jasmine would cry herself to sleep._

_I watched as Jasmine decided to confront her husband one night after he came home._

"**Thomas, is there anything wrong?"**** asked Jasmine worriedly **

"**Yes."**_Replied Thomas coldly._

"**What is wrong? Please tell me so I can help."**_Jasmine said and started walking towards him; I could see that she loved him. She loved him very much that she would die for him, but he didn't see it. Why are guys so dense? I wonder…_

"**YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS WRONG. IT'S YOU! YOU AND YOUR CHILD ARE MY PROBLEM! I NEVER LOVED YOU! AND IN ALL HONESTY I WANT YOU TO GET OUT OF MY LIFE! I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOUR TWIN SISTER AND YES I HAVE BEEN HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH HER! NOW GET OUT OF MY LIFE YOU AND YOUR STUPID CHILD! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"**_they were fighting on a balcony, and he pushed her, killing her in the process. He soon went into their Charlotte's bedroom and shot her with his gun._

_It was then what he has been doing dawned on him, he looked at Jasmine's limp form on the ground from above and shakily took out his gun from the drawer and shot himself._

_I finally understood what was meant by__**"You are able to help me, please reunite me with her please!"**_

"_I need to wake up and end this case!" I thought to myself as the scene in front of me started to fade and everything turned black._

_Suddenly, a figure started to materialize in front of me. I kept my guard up. _

"_**My dear, I'm going to help you finish this case and go back to your friends, but let me give you a hint for the future, don't tell **__them__** about what you know."**__ Said Jasmine._

"_**What?"**__ I said with a surprised and confused expression._

"_**Well, you will have to start an exorcism in the garden and during it you have to be in the master bed room (your room) and try luring out my husband, he might be violent with you but please endure it, then you have to run out of the room and into the garden and he'll follow you, in there we will reunite. Thomas wants to be with me but doesn't know how, he showed you your dream for you to help him, and my sweet Charlotte is waiting for us on the other side. Please help us**__**."**__ She said with begging eyes._

"_**Of Course I will!"**__ I exclaimed with a bright smile. _

_With that she gave me a hug and I felt the familiar tug in the back of my head and I knew I was waking up._

**End of Dream…**

I woke up to a dark room, lit by a lamp. I looked to my left and saw Amelia and Luella sleeping one on a coach and one on a chair.

I sat up slowly and padded softly over to them and shook them slightly waking them up in the process.

"Mai! You're awake!" they both exclaimed too loudly for my liking making me flinch.

"Hey Luella, hey Amelia. Yes I just woke up." I said with a smile.

"Gosh Mai, don't you ever do that to us, sleeping for 3 days!" said Luella with slight anger in her voice.

"3 DAYS?" I yelled. While they both nodded with a serious look making me know they weren't joking.

"Fine, I know how to solve this case but before that tell me, was there any activity while I was out?" I asked while pulling out my green turtleneck and grey skinny jeans from my suit case.

"Uh…" started Amelia.

This caught my eye and I turned around with a glare.

"What. Happened." I demanded.

"Miss Hara was doing a walk through, and while doing so, in the room next yours she was pushed out of the balcony, we are now on the fourth floor." Said Luella quietly.

"She is currently in the hospital, Oliver is with her they left around 30 minutes ago." continued Amelia.

'_Why the balcony of the room next door not this one, after all, Jasmine was killed on my room's balcony.'_ I thought.

'_wait a minute, the room next door is Charlotte's, and if Thomas was showing me the vision, he didn't want any physic near me for he thought they would catch him off guard.' I said to myself._

"Did Gene or anybody else enter this room during the three days I was out?" I asked after sometime.

"Mrs. White did to check on you same goes for Martin and Madoka as we took shifts with staying with you." Answered Luella with a confused look.

I nodded and said

"I'm going to change, meet you in base, and have everybody there within 10 minutes." I said and entered the bathroom.

I took a quick shower, tied my hair, had my grey coat in hand and put on my white ankle boots, packed my belongings and left the room heading to base.

The moment I stepped into base all of them screamed "MAI!"

"Hi everybody!" I said with a smile.

"How are you? You were out for 3 days, did you dream anything?" asked Madoka

"Yes I know how to solve this case and my intuition was correct after talking to one of the ghosts here. John are you up for an exorcism? I asked and looking at John with a straight yet soft look.

"Sure, I'll be ready in 10 minutes." He replied with a smile, while I nodded, with that he left.

"Wait Mai what are you planning to do?" asked Gene.

"Solve this case." I said in a teasing tone.

"Everybody set up a camera and microphone near the pond in the garden exactly underneath my bedroom. This is where John will do the exorcism. And I want you all there, including you Lin." I said he looked startled and nodded absentmindedly.

Soon enough John came in with is bible in hand and after setting up the camera and microphone and making sure they were recording; we all left for the garden. Everybody was concentrating and getting ready in case something wrong happens that they didn't notice me slip out quietly.

The moment I reentered the mansion, I ran up the stairs taking 2 at a time and into my room.

"**Thomas! I know you are in here! Please come out and talk to me, I want to help you, please."** I said once I stopped panting.

"**NO!"** he said and I was thrown onto the wall, hitting my head harshly in the process.

I sat up slowly. **"Please..."** I said.

Things started to move in the room, I knew that he was angry, after managing to stand on my own two feet, I banged the bedroom's door open and ran down the stairs into the garden where I heard everybody (John, Bou-san, Ayako) chanting trying to exorcise Jessica.

"**Jessica…"** said Thomas when he saw her.

"**Thomas…"** replied Jessica with watery eyes.

"**I'm very happy to be reunited with you."**he said to Jasmine.

"**I'm very sorry for hurting you; you don't know how glad and thankful I am, you saved me and reunited me with my beloved wife, thank you very much."** Said Thomas as he looked at me.

"**I'm sorry my dear, I- I- don't know what came to me that night and I'm sorry for having an affair with your sister. Please forgive me."** Stated Thomas to Jasmine with tears streaming down his face.

"**I forgive you Thomas**." Replied Jasmine with her own tears streaming on her face, she floated over to him and hugged him, after a minute she broke the hug and came over to me and hugged me tightly; she kept thanking me and said **Take Care Manami Davis…**

With that she went back to Thomas and hand in hand there aura changed to golden color and they both moved on.

Gene and Yasuhara looked at me and I nodded then they both shouted

"FINALLY! CASE CLOSED!" I just shook my head and Martin said.

"Everybody start packing we will be leaving in around one hour."

Everyone ran to their rooms and packed their belongings as Lin and Martin packed the equipment, they didn't allow me to help them. Within the next 45 minutes we were all packed and ready to go.

"Mai, we will be going to see Noll after we drop the luggage at home will you come?" asked Luella as she hugged me.

"I'll go on my own I guess, after all I'd like to settle in first." I replied hesitantly.

"OK…" said Luella, before pulling away I whispered something to her and with a sad look on her face she nodded.

I left in my Mercedes Benz while the rest left in the van. Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair as I stopped on a traffic light near my apartment building.

Reaching my apartment 7 minutes later, I decided to have a cup of tea and relax before visiting Masako in the hospital.

1 hour later, around 5PM I grabbed my coat and left my apartment, taking one last glance before leaving.

I decided to walk as now the weather wasn't as cold as when I came and I decided to return my rented car as I l wanted to change it, it's not like I'll be using it much. I cancelled my apartment lease and left. The apartment was too big for my own liking.

Arriving at the hospital 30 minutes later, I asked for Hara Masako's room at the reception and was told to go to the 5th floor, last room to the left.

I was hesitant to go in at first, but after 5 minutes of doubting myself, I put on a straight face and knocked on the door quietly.

A minute or so later, no one opened the door, so I quietly walked in. I saw Masako sleeping soundly with Naru sleeping on the sofa in the room. I placed the bouquet of roses that I bought earlier on the bedside table, making sure to keep the card with my name on it visible.

I smiled softly at Naru's sleeping form. Pulling a blanket from the small wardrobe in the room, I placed it on him and kissed his forehead softly. Walking to the door, I took one last look and left as quietly as I entered.

Exiting the hospital while smiling at the receptionist in thanks, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, taking one last look at the huge white building. Then glancing at the paper that I took out from my coat's pocket. With a determined look on my face, I walked forward.

I was freaked out when one arm draped onto my shoulder from the left and one from the right. I looked up and saw Gene's and Amelia's faces. Smiling an encouraging smile at me. I grinned at them making them grin widely. I started walking forward again, but this time with the two idiots on my sides.

_Right… I have made up my mind…_

_I won't tell Emmy the truth…I know it's for the better, my instinct is telling me it's for the better…. Jasmine is right…. _

_I was letting go of everything… leaving everything here…_

_It hurts… every step I take is killing me…_

_But as long as __**he **__is happy, I'm happy no matter how long it will take me to get over him…_

_I have decided…_

_To leave this hurtful place and go back to where everything is more familiar to me…_

_To where everything started… _

_That's right…I'm leaving the comfort of England…leaving my new found home and family… _

_Leaving with my two best friends…._

_To start a new beginning…_

_I'm going home… _

_I'm coming back… Japan…._

_**~FIN~**_


End file.
